NekoRoma
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: Antonio has been feeling lonely with his recent break up with his on/off boyfriend. The solution: a new kitten that his boss doesn't want. Just as he gets used to this cat, a new challenge is thrown at him. How do you teach a cat to be human?
1. Chapter 1

_New story~! I drew a picture and got this idea~! hopefully this one will get better feedback than any of my other Hetalia work T^T it makes-a my heart sad!_

_first few chapters are kind of slow, but cute~!_

_this is Spain/Austria at first, then SpaMano, GiriPan, and PruCan with slight notions to a one-sided GerIta, and since this story is complete, those are NOT subject to change ((oh and a little one sided Jacques/Lovino XD ...you'll see ...))  
><em>

_This is M for Romano's mouth, and a lemon in future chapters as well as some other perverted themes. This story is mostly just cute fluff, but there is a bit of a darker undertone to keep the actual plot moving. _

_Please enjoy~!_

* * *

><p><strong>NekoRoma<strong>

_**Chapter One: The New Kitten**_

Antonio tapped away mindlessly at the desk top in front of him. A light afternoon yawn escaped his lips and he found himself wishing to just siesta the rest of the afternoon away. However, doing that would get him in trouble with his boss again. He bit his lip and wondered if coffee would help with the sleepiness that was overtaking him.

He rose from his desk and walked to the small break room, where the coffee pot sat, inviting him for a cup. As he poured the hot liquid into the cup, the door opened behind him and he turned, setting the pot back into it's heating cradle.

His boss, Ludwig Bielschmidt walked in, looking rather haggard and messy. Very unusual for the usually uptight and clean cut man. Bandages covered his fingers and scratches covered his face.

"Oh, Antonio, I didn't see you there." the German man frowned lightly and walked over to the coffee pot to pour himself some.

"Hola …" Antonio muttered lightly, looking down at Ludwig's hands, "If you do not mind me asking, what happened?"

Ludwig winced, "My brother brought home a stray a while back. She had kittens. Well … for the most part, they are well behaved and cute and waiting for good home opportunities. The mama was already given a home, as well as all but two of the kittens. My dogs get along well with them, so I thought 'what the hell, I can keep them'," The man took a long drink from the burning hot drink, "But while one is a little air headed, the other is a demon. I've already tried giving him a good home, but he scares away all potential families and tears me up if I try and touch him. I can't keep him, but I don't want to throw him out in the cold either."

Antonio licked his lip. He could … maybe … take the kitten. His apartment complex allowed for pets of a certain size and he was sure a cat met those requirements easily. He wouldn't be very messy and wouldn't be hard to clean up after. Plus, ever since Antonio and Roderich had broken up for the third time that year already, he had been feeling a little lonely.

"I can take him."

Ludwig looked up, "Are you sure? He's a devil. Quite the mean one, too."

The Spaniard nodded, "Yeah, I can take him off your hands for you. Maybe all he wants is a little more attention, right? I mean, you've got your job, your brother, three dogs and another kitten to take care of. Maybe he was just too much?"

The German nodded, "Maybe. Well … I'll bring him in at lunch." he finished his coffee and rinsed the cup, "Just be prepared for him."

"Does he have a name, yet?"

"Um … Gilbert suggested Feliciano for the nicer one and Lovino for the meaner one. I don't know where he got the names, but they fit so … Lovino is yours now."

Antonio smiled, already feeling excited about the new kitten. While he preferred turtles over a lot of things, he figured a kitten was just as good and could do more that a turtle, like sleep on the foot of the bed, purr and chase toy mice around the living room (as well as catch real ones).

He nervously awaited the arrival of his lunch hour, which would bring his lovely new pet. His leg bounced and he thought of what he was going to have to buy. Kitten chow was a must as well as a few toys. Oh~! A big pillow or bed for him to sleep on and some cat bowls. Maybe a scratching post and that cute cat toy he saw on the television a while back … pedicure cat … no … manicat … not that either, "PediPaws!" he grinned, adding it to the list.

By the time he'd finished writing the things down, the door opened and Ludwig walked in with a cat carrier and several new, bleeding scratches, "All yours, Antonio."

Antonio thanked him and looked at the carrier, which had been set on the floor. He bit his lip and knelt down to peer inside. A small tabby kitten was scrunched up against the back of the carrier.

It was an unusual cat, to say the least. He was an off white kitten, with dark red-brown patches all over and a little curl jutted out from his forehead. The cat turned his slitted hazel eyes to Antonio and stood up and walked the short distance to the carrier door and he looked his new owner over

"Hey little guy~ you're Lovino, right? My new kitten?" he smiled, "So cute~! I'm going to call you Lovi, okay?"

Lovino-cat growled and hissed, standing up on his little paws to arch his back and let his tail fluff up.

Antonio only cooed and picked up the carried to set it by his desk.

The day ended and he loaded Lovino into the car, "Okay, Lovi, we're going to stop by the pet store real quick to get your things, okay?"

A hiss was his only reply. He nervously bit his lip. What if the cat was just as mean to him as he had been to Ludwig? He shook the thought away. The kitten just needed attention and love. That's all.

He carried Lovino's carrier into the store and aimlessly looked around for the things on his list. Lovino hissed at everything that passed by and even at children curious about the cute little kitten in the cat cage.

Antonio just shrugged it off and even found a cute little bell ribbon to tie to Lovino.

He drove home and set the carrier inside before grabbing all of his new things and began setting up. The litter box went in the bathroom, which would have to be left cracked open to Lovino could find his way in. The bed and food and water bowl went on the little mat he found (that said gato on it~ he found it cute~) and that was placed near the kitchen. He scattered the toys in the area and smiled and his job well done.

Now all that remained was tying the bell on Lovino and letting him explore his new home. He grabbed the green ribbon and sat down in front of the cage and calmly opened it. Hissing already could be heard inside as Antonio reached in slowly and grabbed the kitten. He slid the ball of fluff into his lap and carefully tied the bell around his neck, "There you go, Lovi~ so cute!" the kitten answered him by biting his finger really hard and running off to hide under the sofa.

Antonio frowned lightly, but figured he would come out eventually. He put away the cat carrier and walked to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. Since it was the weekend, he would be free to sleep in and nap all he wanted the next day and perhaps get Lovino to know him better.

He finished off his meal and tossed the dirty dish into the sink and Antonio made his way into the living room, aware of the hazel eyes watching him carefully from underneath the sofa.

The Spaniard flipped the TV on and sat down in his favorite chair to watch whatever was on. He laughed at the things on the TV, despite not really caring about what was going on. His mind kept drifting back to the kitten, whom was slowly inching his way out from under the couch.

Antonio watched as he finally made a break for it and darted across the room to find his food bowl.

He laughed lightly and wondered if Lovino would be interested in one of those new toys. The man grabbed up a plastic stick with a mouse on the end of the elastic and tangled it. Lovino looked around at his surroundings, but his eyes fell on the toy and his urge to chase it kicked in.

His eyes looked up and saw Antonio held the object and he hesitantly looked back at the wiggling mouse toy. Instinct to chase kicked in and he leaped up at the toy and latched on. Antonio laughed, which startled Lovino and the kitten ran and hid behind his great big pillow bed.

The Spaniard only laughed again, "I won't hurt you Lovi~"

Lovino glared from around his pillow and remained hidden.

The next few weeks were spent exactly like that. Antonio could coax Lovino to him with food, but he rarely got to pet his new kitten with out losing blood.

He washed the newest addition under the faucet and he looked down at the kitten, "Oh, Lovi … what am I going to do with you? You already tore up my curtains … and look! Another scratch! Am I doing something wrong? Am I hurting you or not giving you enough attention? I'm sorry I can't be here all the time, but I have to work."

The kitten just watched him.

Antonio bandaged up the wound and smiled, "But don't worry, tonig-" he was cut off by his phone. He pulled it out and frowned lightly, "Roderich … ?"

He answered, "Yeah? Well … nothing much, just … no … um … sure … okay~! Yeah … I'll be right there~!" he hit the end call button and smiled a the curious kitten, "Guess what, Lovi~! Roderich just called! He wants to meet at our favorite restaurant! We might be getting back together~!" Lovino watched him as he ran to the bedroom to get dressed.

Soon after, the man left. Lovino sat down and looked around the big empty apartment. There was nothing much to do, really, except torture his human, Antonio.

His new human … the cat glared at the floor. His last one was a jerk and gave him away. Now how was he going to see his brother again?

The kitten just walked over to his food dish and crunched a few of the fish shaped kibbles, but he wasn't really hungry. Who the hell was this Roderich person? And why did he take Antonio away on one of the days the human didn't have to work?

Okay, so Lovino didn't like his new human, but he sure as hell needed him to survive! And it helped that the man was nicer and didn't yell like the last one did. Plus the last one had huge scary dogs. Feliciano-cat got along well with the dogs, but Lovino knew better.

He huffed and looked at the shredded curtains. Antonio hadn't even yelled at him for that! This place was going to be a cake walk to live in. He made his way to his big pillow and rolled around on the fabric until he got comfortable and the sun was splayed perfectly on his side and back and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>okay, how was the first chapter? cute? silly?<p>

^_^ please tell me about how you liked it, even if you thought it sucked~!

The Lady Pyrien


	2. Chapter 2

wow! Grazie to you all for alerting and commenting and what not! that really made my day!

Well, here's a cute little update ^_^ still kind of slow, but important ^_^

* * *

><p><strong><em>NekoRoma<em>**

**_Chapter Two: Purring is Embarrassing!_**

A year and a half passed and Lovino remained cold and distant to his human. Though … he couldn't help but notice something off about the _usually_ happy human.

Antonio was curled up on the couch, leaking from the eyes, sniffling. Instead of 'hey, Lovi~!' or anything equally annoying, Lovino was ignored. The cat sat on the floor and stared as Antonio began sobbing harder, mumbling about Roderich.

Lovino had the displeasure of meeting the man and had no idea how the two even got along. He knew his human was always smiling and happy and free, but the man he met, Roderich, was stuffy and mean and Lovino just didn't like him.

"God, I'm so stupid, Lovi!" Lovino couldn't argue, "He dumped me again!"

Lovino wasn't sure what the word dumped meant, but if Roderich had done it and it made Antonio cry like this, it couldn't be good. Lovino growled lightly. This crying thing was really annoying. He had to make the man stop.

He looked around and spotted the toy mouse that Antonio liked to throw across the room for Lovino to chase and pounce. He grabbed it with his teeth and felt a jolt of strange happiness fill him. He stupid thing had what Antonio called, catnip, in it. It was just one of the toys that did. Lovino often found himself rolling on his scratching board that was apparently laced with the stuff. He was always embarrassed that Antonio had the nerve to buy him things with the addictive catnip in it!

But he shook his little head and jumped onto the couch and dropped the mouse toy by Antonio's hand. The human looked at his cat oddly, but a small smile crossed his lips, "Not today, Lovi …"

Lovino wanted to hiss and growl because his kindness, which he must note was very, _very_ rare, went ignored. Stupid human. He thought again. What could he do to make the man stop making that god awful noise?

His skin crawled at the mere thought, but Antonio had often tried to pet him, of scratch his ears. The cat closed his eyes and felt his dignity sink away. Lovino slowly moved forward and rubbed his side against Antonio's arm. He even went a step further a forced a low rumbling deep within him to come out. He'd only purred once before in his life, when he received a bath from his mother, but after she left him, he never felt the need.

Antonio looked down at him, shocked. A warm smile replaced the sad frown and Antonio ran his fingers gently down Lovino's back. The cat's body instantly reacted and arched to meet the touches and Lovino felt an actual purr escape him.

If he had been human, his cheeks would have been aflame with embarrassment, but his human was done being loud and annoying, so maybe this had helped.

"Such a good kitty …" Antonio muttered softly, letting his hand slide down Lovino's back again. Lovino curled up on the couch, beside Antonio's leg and continued his embarrassing purring noise.

He fell into a light sleep, being awoken sometime later to Antonio getting up to go to bed. Lovino glared, and walked to his own little bed, complete with a new blanket for him to curl up on or under.

The cat curled up under the blanket and went to sleep.

Awoken early the next morning by Antonio happily making himself breakfast, Lovino angrily sat up on his bed and looked up, "Morning, Lovi~!"

He seemed cheerful. Lovino stretched his paws out and dug them into the pillow and yawned. He walked over to his dish and tilted his head. Instead of water, Antonio had given him warm milk. Something was definitely off about the man. He lapped up the milk happily and ate a few kibbles of his food, before leaping up to the counter and watched as Antonio ate the omlette with tomato.

One of the small red bits fell off the human's fork and Lovino sniffed it and let his tongue out to taste it. It was different … he took it into his mouth and was aware of Antonio watching him chew the little bite of tomato. It was really good and the cat licked his lips, hoping another piece would fall.

Antonio laughed lightly, "I think you're the only cat I know that likes tomatoes~!" he pulled a few more pieces of the red fruit and set them on the counter. Lovino sniffed them and ate them up quickly.

When the breakfast was finished, Antonio slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys, "Alright Lovi, I'm off to work."

Lovino just watched him leave. What had the man in such a good mood? It was actually nice to see him smiling again, but did his rubbing on his arm mean that much to the man? Lovino shook his head and hopped off the counter to the floor.

The cat made his way towards the bathroom for his litter box, but was shocked to see the door was closed. He sniffed at it and looked up. Lovino placed a paw against the door, yet it still refused to open for him. He growled lightly and stood up on his hind legs and began pawing and scratching, hoping it would just open.

Unfortunately, the door remained shut. That bastard never closed this door, not even to clean himself in the hell hole thing he called a sink. While Lovino found it comfortable to sleep in on occasion, Antonio's friend Gilbert loved to turn the knob when Lovino did sleep there. Lovino began to panic and his bladder began to scream. He had to get in there. His eyes darted around the wooden door. The handle was sticking out, like it always did, however, this one was different from the only one he'd ever paid attention to: the front door.

That one was circular and he could never wrap his paws around it. This one … oh this one looked perfect for grabbing. He jumped up and latched onto the handle with his paws and hissed in pain when he fell and the handle whacked him in the jaw. However, the door gently glided open and he was able to walk right in.

When he finished, Lovino wondered what else he could open with his new found ability. He walked to the coat closet and opened it up, happy about not hitting his face this time. He then walked to the one part of the house he'd never been: Antonio's bedroom. Not that he had ever been truly curious, but he never followed Antonio in there, nor did Antonio ever leave the door open for longer than a few seconds.

The door opened with ease and Lovino held his head up triumphantly as he entered Antonio's room. It smelled just like the human did and seemed brightly decorated. A huge odd curtain hung across the ceiling above the bed. It was red and yellow with a weird symbol on one end. The cat ignored it since he couldn't reach it and hopped onto the bed. It was a little messy, but forgivable.

Pictures lined the nightstand. Some were of people Lovino had never seen before, like the girl who looked like Antonio but with long hair and brown eyes. Others were of those two guys that Antonio occasionally brought over or went out with, Gilbert and Francis. Lovino hid under the couch when they came over. Another picture caught his attention and he glared at it. Antonio and that priss were holding each other smiling at the camera.

The cat growled, wondering why the human still kept this around and he 'accidentally' knocked it off the nightstand, sending it to the floor. He hated that there was carpet on the floor, because the soft fluffy plush caught the picture without it breaking.

Lovino finished exploring and found a black rectangle that controlled the TV. He pressed his paw into the largest circle, like Antonio did and the TV on the wall turned on. Some woman appeared and began talking about incoming rain storms from further up north and how winter was possibly going to be a wet one.

He ignored her words and curled up on Antonio's pillow to fall asleep.

When he awoke, it was to Antonio walking in the room, "Lovi? How did you …?" he looked around the room and found everything was still in one piece … minus the photo lying on the floor. The TV was on some talk show and Lovino lazily looked up at it. He hit the channel button and flipped it to animal planet just in time for a commercial on feline benefits.

Antonio just stared, "Wow … my cat is smart, huh?" he plopped onto the bed, kicking off his shoes, "Since when could you open doors and watch TV?" he reached out and scratched Lovino's ears, which the cat allowed since it wasn't an awful feeling … though … the purring was a bit embarrassing.

Lovino meowed in response, knowing the human couldn't understand him. Antonio just laughed and sat up against his head board to watch TV. Despite his tries to stay happy and optimistic through another breakup, he couldn't help the tears that fell.

The cat watched the TV for a few and gingerly turned his head to see Antonio staring down at the once fallen picture, tears streaming his face. Lovino growled lightly and crawled onto Antonio's chest, glaring at the man. He cut his vision off from the picture and nudged his hand.

His human smiled softly and rubbed the cat's side. Lovino started purring and kneading his paws into Antonio's shirt. Antonio cringed at the claws, but it was worth it when the cat curled up on his chest and began to doze off. The man set the picture aside and scratched his kitty's back, causing Lovino to purr like crazy.

"I knew all you needed was attention, Lovi~! So cute~!" he whispered.

Antonio left for work again the next morning and Lovino was once again left to run around on his own. After a mid morning nap, a light bit of scratching on the post and some TV with Lovino's new found ability to turn on the TV and change the channels, the cat took another nap.

His human finally came home, but with a surprise. In his hands, he held a cat carrier. Lovino's hackles raised and he began growling. How dare he bring home another cat!

"Lovi~! I have a surprise for you!" he set the carrier down, "Ludwig has to go out of town and needed someone to watch his cat~"

Ludwig? Lovino had heard that name somewhere before. If it was temporary, it had to be okay, right? The scent coming from the carrier was familiar. Really familiar! It smelled like that potato loving jerk! That Ludwig?

He growled again, but stopped, knowing only one cat that the man owned. His eyes widened gently from his spot on the counter as he looked down to the now open cage and Feliciano stumbled out.

"It's your brother~!"

'Feliciano!' Lovino meowed, dropping to the floor to rub against his brother.

'Ve-meow~! Lovino!' the other cat nuzzled back and began purring loudly, 'Is this your home?'

Lovino licked Feliciano's ears, cleaning them of that horrid scent that was driving him mad, 'Yeah, the tomato bastard took me in.'

'Ve-meow~' Feli-cat laid down. Lovino plopped next to him and continued his assault on trying to clean his brother.

Antonio set down and small bag and pulled out Feliciano's food and water bowls and filled them and even tossed around a few toys. Feliciano spotted his favorite stuffed toy, oddly shaped like a pizza and attacked it, purring happily.

"Such a cute kitty~!" Antonio reached over and petted Feliciano, whom stopped playing to purr and rub all over Antonio's knee and leg.

Lovino felt his blood boiling. The cat stuck his head in the air and turned to go to his little bed. If Antonio wanted Feliciano instead, so be it!

* * *

><p><em>A week with his little brother, Feliciano ... how is this going to turn out~? <em>

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter ... sorry it's so short o.o I usually write twice as much in a lot of my stories, but I think this is better as a short fluffy piece~ oh well, 'til next time mes amis~!_

_~Lady Pyrien_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to the reviewers whom made me want to upload another chapter a tad bit early, tee hee XD _

_Okay, so I've counted the semi-slow chapters. Chapter Five is where the fun stuff begins, so please, please bear with me ... this stuff is actually important (in my head, anyway) to explain or describe why Lovino acts the way he does and what not later in the story lol _

_anyways, here's some fun stuff~ enjoy~!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NekoR<strong>_**_oma_**

_**Chapter Three: One Step Forward ... Three Steps Back?**_

Lovino glared from his bed. Feliciano was currently curled up on Antonio's lap, purring loud enough for Lovino to hear it from across the room. The human scratched the cat's ears and watched the movie playing.

Feliciano had fallen asleep half way through the movie, but Antonio continued running his hand down the younger cat's back. Lovino growled to himself, but could not help but feel a sharp pang in his heart. He curled up on his little bed and finally forced himself to sleep.

When morning came, he found Feliciano sitting in his spot on the counter, eating up bits off of Antonio's plate. Another sharp pain hit him and he leaped onto the counter and kicked his brother off. Feliciano plopped onto the ground.

'Only you are stupid enough to not land on your feet.' Lovino hissed. He felt a hand on his back and he hissed again, swiping at Antonio's hand. The human yelped in pain, his middle and ring fingers sporting bright red and partially bloody scratches.

"Lovi~! That hurt!" he walked to the sink and ran his fingers under the cooling water. Lovino flattened his ears against his head and laid down lowly on the counter, keeping his eyes on Antonio. While he'd only recently let Antonio pet him and hold him, it had been sometime since he'd actually bitten or clawed the man.

Antonio grabbed a few bandages from the kitchen drawer and smiled, putting the tomato patterned bandages around his wounds, "There all better. Are you mad at me, Lovi? Am I not allowed to pet you anymore?"

Lovino looked away. He felt Antonio's hand on his head again, but instead of claws, he enjoyed the feeling. Only for a moment, though, since he was still incredibly angry with Antonio. He hissed and growled until Antonio stopped, then the cat leaped back to the floor and went to under the couch.

His human watched him sadly, "I'm sorry, Lovi … I don't know what I did to upset you again." he sighed and grabbed his keys from the bowl beside the door and smiled at Feli who was rubbing on his legs again, "Why are you so cute~?" he knelt to pet Feliciano, "Maybe a bit of your kindness will rub off on Lovi?"

Lovino hissed and sunk further inside the seclusion of under the couch. Antonio shook his head and left.

He closed his eyes and decided on a short nap. That is … until Feliciano discovered his favorite hiding place.

'Ve-meow~! Lovi! Why are you under here?' he mewled softly, knowing his brother was in a delicate mood. Lovino looked up and hissed, before turning his head away.

Feliciano crawled further under, 'Ve-meow … are you upset at me? What did I do wrong?'

'Just go away, damn it!' Lovino growled. Feliciano crawled right next to his brother and began licking his ear in apology. Lovino closed his eyes, already having forgiven his brother. It wasn't his fault. It was Antonio's for paying too much attention to Feliciano.

The cats fell asleep for a mid-morning nap. They awoke and Lovino decided to show his brother around the apartment to places other than the bathroom, living room and kitchen.

'This is just a closet. That bastard keeps his jackets in her for colder months.'

'This door leads to the small balcony. That bastard won't let me out here.'

'This is his bedroom. That bastard sleeps here at night.'

'Ve-meow~ I know that one~! I got to sleep in here last night~!' Feliciano bounced around. Lovino's ears flattened against his head and the sharp pain came back.

'You … got to sleep in here?' he, himself, only got to sleep on Antonio's bed once, and that was only because he'd managed to open the door by himself and Antonio hadn't made him leave.

Feliciano didn't notice his brother's mood, 'Yeah! He let me sleep at the foot of the bed~ Luddy won't even let me do that! So I have to sneak into his bed after he's asle-' he was tackled to the ground and yowled in pain when Lovino sank his teeth into his brother's shoulder.

He bit down on several more places on his brother's front leg, before letting go and running off to the under the couch. His heart raced in both satisfaction and guilt and Feliciano limped to a spot in the living room the nurse the now bleeding bites.

A few more days passed quickly and Lovino remained under the couch at all times, except to go to the litter box or eat. Antonio occasionally tried to coax him out with treats, toys and even bits of tomato, but Lovino would only hiss and growl. Feliciano avoided his brother to the best of his ability and slowly over took Lovino's place in Antonio's heart, or so it seemed to the tabby under the couch.

A week later, on the last day of Feliciano's visit, a knock came at the door and Antonio looked up from his game with Feliciano and smiled, "Well, Feli, ready to go home?" he opened up the carrier and then answered the door. Ludwig walked in.

"Hello, Antonio. How was he? Not too much to handle, right?" Ludwig knelt to the ground and Feliciano came running really fast, leaping into the German's arms and nuzzling his face.

Antonio laughed, "No, he was an angel~! I'd be happy to watch him anytime if you need me to~!"

Ludwig nodded and put Feliciano into his carrier and began loading up his toys and bowls into the bag, "And … how's the other one? Still giving you hell?"

Antonio looked at the couch and Lovino could be heard hissing and growling, "I thought we were doing good … but he's meaner than ever. I don't suppose we could trade, right?"

Lovino felt a sharp pain in his heart again, and his ears flattened again. He scooted as far back as he could go. He didn't need this … the only human he had ever been nice to and this is how he was repaid.

The humans said some other stuff that Lovino didn't want to hear and laughter was heard before Ludwig and Feliciano went home. If cat's could cry, Lovino was sure he'd be sobbing. He'd never felt pain like this before. Why would Antonio want to trade him? Was Feliciano really that much better? Of course … why else would he have already been abandoned by one family while they kept Feli?

He laid sulking, while Antonio did what ever it was he did when not fawning over the cuter, sweeter, nicer, playful cat. "I assume you're not going to come out? Lovino," the cat winced. Antonio never called him that, "I just don't know what to do with you."

Maybe … maybe if her tried a little harder, like before … Antonio wouldn't trade him away.

Lovino crawled out from under the couch and looked around. His human had already gone to his room, albeit and hour or two before he usually did. The door was shut and probably locked. So how else was he going to get Antonio out here?

He looked at the TV and grinned. The remote was lying on the couch so Lovino just hit the power button. It was already on the show they sometimes watched before bed, yet Antonio still wasn't coming out of his room, and there was absolutely **no way** he was going to beg like some stupid dog at the door.

The cat growled, wondering what else he had to do. He looked over the remote and found a button Antonio occasionally used to make the things the people said louder while Antonio went into the kitchen or something. He hit the button and at first, the noise went down, but after shifting his paw a bit the noise became louder and louder and louder until it hurt his ears.

Antonio came running from his room to grab the remote and hit another button which silenced the TV without turning it off.

"Lovi? What the … what are you doing turning up the volume like that?"

Lovino turned his head away stubbornly.

His human looked at the TV and smiled, "You wanted to watch this show? How about we watch it together?" the man turned off the TV and threw the remote to the couch. Lovino stared at it confused.

Antonio leaned down and gently wrapped his hands around Lovino, lifting him up. Lovino began to panic. He didn't like being picked up. The cat didn't want to dig his claws into Antonio, but he certainly did not like being where he was.

The man carried the cat to the bedroom, and shut the door before setting Lovino on the edge of the bed, "I'll be back, Lovi~ you watch TV, okay?" the man gathered up somethings and walked to a small door and went inside. Lovino managed to catch a glimpse of the large white water bowl that Antonio used as a litter box, before the door was shut. He heard water in the room and hissed lightly. He hated water and he hated baths. Antonio learned quickly that Lovino did not want a bath. Ever.

He got comfortable in the middle of the bed and lazily looked around before dozing off. The water noise stopped and Lovino opened his eyes to see the human walk in with a towel around his waist and water dripping down his back and chest.

Lovino watched curiously as the towel was tossed aside and the man dug through his drawers to find clothes. The cat looked his over and shook his head. Humans were such odd creatures with only fur in certain places and their … dangly bits. The man dressed and hopped into the bed, to catch the last few minutes of the show.

Not long after, Antonio was asleep. Lovino took the time to approach the man. His eyes roamed over his face and the cat climbed onto his chest to sleep as well, but not before gently touching his nose to Antonio's cheek: one of the forms of kitty kisses.

The cat's eyes widened at what he'd just done and he backed away quickly, hoping the man did not wake up. Lovino curled up and buried his face under his left paw and surely, if he'd been human, his face would be red.

* * *

><p><em>I love kitty kisses ^_^ my sister's cat recently woke me up by pressing his nose to mine and began purring loudly, staring, until i woke up. It was cute later, but that kind of thing scares a half asleep person XD<em>

_anyways, tell me what you thought~! good or bad! and like i said, the stuff you probably came for starts up in chapter five, so be patient ^_^ this is important stuff, too! _

_And~~ I'm deciding to go with a reward for my reviewers~ I'm thinking I'm going to be giving oneshots to every five or ten reviewers, depending on how the review ratio stays. I'm definitely giving one to lucky reviewer 15 and one to a certain reviewer.  
><em>

_~Lady Pyrien_

_OH, i think i might have confused some of you. This story is most definitely **not** beastiality ... i could never condone something like that! animals are really hurt by that kind of thing, so i apologize now if that's what you came for, but this is not that -_- You'll just have to keep reading to find out the story ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh my~ i wasn't expecting the sudden spike in reviews~! I'm going to award a one shot to reviewer 30 ~! _

_Thank you guys for reading, alerting, faving and reviewing~! _

_Action starts next chapter for sure, so look forward to it~!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NekoRoma<strong>_

**Chapter Four: New Curtains**

Lovino sat on the counter in his usual spot, glaring at the door. His human's words still echoing in his head.

_"So it turns out, Roderich and I didn't break up after all~ isn't that great? He's coming over for lunch~!" _

The cat hated that prissy man with as much passion as a feline could muster. He was sure Roderich hated him, too.

A knock came from the door and Lovino growled, but Antonio rubbed his ears and walked from the food he was prepping to open it up. The Austrian man walked in and looked around in slight disdain, "Antonio, it smells in here. Does that thing even use the litterbox?"

Lovino hissed and turned away. Of course he used his box! He wasn't raised in a barn! It didn't smell at all in the apartment!

Antonio tilted his head, "Lovi uses his box all the time …" but instead of kicking the man out for heavily insulting the cat, they hugged and … kissed … Lovino hated the sight. He turned his head away and his attention went back to the meal Antonio had been preparing. He had his eyes on a juicy piece of tomato freshly cut. Lovino licked his lips and hoped Antonio would push it off the plate for him, since he was respectful enough of the man not to steal off the plate or cutting board directly.

The Spaniard made his way back into the kitchen, "Make yourself at home, Roderich, I'm going to throw lunch together now~" the man spotted his cat eying some of the tomato and he grinned, giving it to him. Lovino was delighted to win the bit of tomato and ate it up happily.

"Antonio! Why do you let him up on the counter? He's going to get cat hair and germs in the food you prepare! I'm surprised you're not sick already!" Roderich shooed at Lovino and the cat, whom would rather die that let him touch him, jumped to the floor, hissing. He climbed onto his pillow and glared at the man, whom was now cleaning the counter and checking Antonio's food.

"I don't see the problem, since it's an elevated counter that he sits on. He never touches the food …"

Roderich let out an exasperated sigh, "You're a mess when I'm not around," the man leaned against Antonio and pressed his lips to Antonio's. Lovino's ears flattened against his head and he looked away, deciding a bath would be better than getting sick and feeling that sharp pain in his heart.

His tongue ran over his paw and he felt happier at that familiar, calming feeling. Lovino licked his paw again and dragged it over his ear, cleaning it as well as his head.

"Aww~ Lovi is so cute when he gives himself a bath~!" Lovino was used to those ramblings and continued licking his entire paw and arm. He heard shutter noises and realized Antonio was taking pictures of him. Lovino looked up, glaring, secretly happy he'd stolen attention away from the prissy man.

Roderich looked displeased, but said nothing as Antonio assaulted his cat with the camera. Lovino growled lightly and turned away to lick his side.

"So cute~!" Antonio smiled, finally giving his cat privacy to take lunch out of the oven. The two of them ate, talking about Roderich's raise and Antonio talked about the brownie points he got with his boss by cat sitting.

The two began kissing again, which sickeningly (Lovino thought) escalated into touching and the two retreated to Antonio's bedroom, locking the door. They'd done this a few times in the past, though what exactly went on, Lovino was unsure.

He thought that the yelling meant they were fighting and he would never have to see Roderich again, but it didn't mean that. Antonio seemed to be happier after and Lovino would steer clear of that part of the house since the scent drove him insane and irritated his nose.

Lovino stretched out on the couch and looked up at the screen to watch the lioness attack the wildebeest and bring it down for her cubs and mate to eat. Now that cat had some major power. He wished he were that big, then he'd be able to just eat Roderich. Lovino would totally risk the indigestion he would surely get if it meant ridding himself of that man. Oh! And he would be able to tear up those friends of Antonio's. Though … he wouldn't dream of eating them, since they probably carried diseases or something far worse than indigestion.

He purred thinking about becoming a huge lion with a strong loud roar and painfully powerful paws. His happiness faded when the door opened to Antonio's bedroom and Roderich walked out with that odd smile. The cat watched Antonio follow, begging for more kisses.

The men went into the kitchen, talking about this and that. Roderich turned and sighed, "You still haven't replaced those torn up curtains?"

Antonio looked over, "No, didn't think about it actually~"

"I'll bring some of my spare curtains over tomorrow, okay?" Lovino growled at the scenes before him and decided his litter box was a far better place to be. He was quick about getting to the bathroom and opened the door to let himself in. Once inside, he laid down on the bathroom floor. Why did it hurt so bad to see Antonio so happy like that?

He couldn't possibly be jealous. Roderich was just a human. Lovino was Antonio's best friend. At least … he liked to think that way. Maybe it was because he thought of Antonio as his best (and only) friend, that he's become so protective of the man. Especially since Roderich was a jerk who kept making the other human cry.

Lovino licked his paw, thinking about Antonio. He had to come to terms that he indeed liked the human. Antonio was the only person to continue smiling when he hissed, continued trying to get close, despite the claws, and never got angry for torn curtains and hairballs left on the carpet. He was a great human and even treated the cat like he was also human, rarely referring to him as 'his cat', always Lovi. He may have had a few flaws sometime ago when it came to Feli, but he hadn't gotten rid of Lovino, after all, so it meant something good, right?

The cat purred softly and hoped he never had to leave the comforts he was assured with his tomato loving bastard human.

Later that night, after Roderich had finally gone home, Antonio and Lovino were laying in Antonio's room, watching Lovino's favorite channel. The cat purred, watching the show of the world's deadliest animals. His human gently scratched his back. It was a perfect evening.

Lovino looked over during commercials and saw Antonio was smiling dreamily at the photo on his nightstand. The cat felt the sharp stab of pain and crawled into Antonio's lap, wishing the man would stop thinking about Roderich for once. Antonio's attention snapped to the cat in his lap. Lovino stared up into his human's bright green eyes and leaned his head down to lick Antonio's hand.

Antonio smiled and petted Lovino. The cat crawled further up Antonio's chest and decided to show the human how much he meant by bestowing him an honor he reserved for his brother: bath. He let his tongue flick out and rub against Antonio's cheek. The man laughed softly, muttering about how rough the tongue was. Lovino ignored it and continue cleaning his human's face.

When he was satisfied with his work, he sat back and licked his paw. The Spaniard laughed and scratched Lovino's ears, "So cute~! I'm so glad you like me now …" the man smiled. Lovino purred lightly and jumped off Antonio's stomach to lay down on the bed to sleep.

The human flipped off the television set and curled up on the bed, "Good night, Lovi~"

Lovino meowed in response.

The next day, Antonio spent most of it with Roderich, putting up new curtains and cleaning the apartment of the apparent smell the man talked about, which was heavily insulting to the cat. He glared at them both, wishing Antonio would send the man home and pick up the cat nip mouse and play.

Maybe if he acted cute, he'd stop paying attention to Roderich. He could already feel his dignity slipping away, but anything he could do to make the prissy man angry, including making him ignored, was worth it.

He hopped to the floor and meowed softly. Antonio turned to see what Lovino wanted and Lovino rolled onto his back, paws in the air and twisted his back so he could look at Antonio with huge eyes.

"Aww~ look at how cute Lovi is!" Roderich growled and Antonio muttered sorry and helped him put the curtain up.

Lovino flopped back onto his belly and glared. 'You win this time, asshole!' he meowed. The cat made his way to his favorite spot in the kitchen and watched them stand back to admire their handiwork.

Antonio said something about making lunch and Roderich nodded and turned to see Lovino on the counter.

"Lovino … get off the counter." the man reached forward to pick up the cat. Lovino hissed and took a swipe at the man, feeling proud when he ripped into Roderich's palm.

"Lovino!" Antonio shouted.

The cat's ears flattened against his head and he laid down on the counter in submission to his human. The man never once yelled at Lovino until now, nor did he ever say his name like that.

Antonio led Roderich to the sink and cleaned to scratch and bandaged it. Roderich spoke softly with Antonio and Lovino watched as his face became twisted with hurt at whatever the man was telling him. Roderich said something else and Antonio took a half step back, "He'll behave … I promise …"

The prissy man sighed and kissed Antonio goodbye, "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

The Spaniard nodded and bid him goodbye, before turning to Lovino, "Lovi … I don't mind you scratching me, but please … don't scratch our guests …" Lovino felt his heart racing and the sharp pain in his heart came back. Antonio had never been disappointed like that before. He never snapped at Roderich for shooing him away or insulting him. He never got angry with Gilbert for chasing him, or Francis for letting that thing he called a dog … attempt to do vile things to him … on a side note, he really hated that rat thing. He couldn't hide under the couch from it, and when he was on the floor … it liked to try and … Lovino shuddered at the thoughts of when he first met that thing and it tried to mount him. He remembered fondly when he'd ripped the dog a new one. However, it didn't stop Jacques for trying when Francis brought him over.

He shook his head and went back to being angry at Antonio. He hissed loudly and jumped to the floor, to curl up on his little pillow bed. The cat was sure that if her were human, he'd be crying. What had he been thinking? Lovino would always be second to something or someone else, even in Antonio's eyes.

* * *

><p><em>I hate making Austria the bad guy of my stories, but it always ends up that way, especially in the beginning of my other chapter story, Kismet (please read Q.Q)<em>

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter~_

_~Lady Pyrien_


	5. Chapter 5

_D'awwww I love you guys~! all my reviewers and alerters and favers~! (if those even count as words~) _

_*sigh* I don't know why ... don't ask ... but I seem to always make Austria the bad guy when it comes to Lovi ... oh well ...  
><em>

_Well~ here's want all of you loving, patient readers have been waiting for~_ _btw, you know who are, but you guessed right lmao XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neko<strong>__**Roma**_

**Chapter Five: Make The Choice**

* * *

><p>When night fell, Lovino tried to make amends with his bastard of a human, and cleaned his face like before. Antonio seemed to forgive his Lovino quickly and cuddled him. Lovino growled about being held in the man's arms and finally managed to squeeze free.<p>

There was still something he had to do. He opened Antonio's bedroom door and slipped into the living room. The cat made his way to the window and looked over the awful colored curtains. His claws ached to be dug into the fabric. To tear it up and leave it looking like ribbons. He licked his lips and began shredding the curtains.

He wasn't doing it for fun, nor was he doing it because he wanted to sharpen his claws. No, his claws were sharp enough already. He was doing this to spite Roderich. That man would not get away with insulting him and making Antonio mad at Lovino.

His claws sunk into the fabric and it shredded easily beneath them, like butter under a hot knife. Lovino purred happily, tearing into the curtains, shredding the edges into nothing but the threads they were before curtains. When finished, the cat sat back and cleaned his claws, happily looking at his work. It was a beautiful sight.

Lovino marched back to the bedroom and closed the door and jumped onto the bed. He dreamed of happy things that night.

He walked with Antonio into the kitchen and happily sat down on his bed while Antonio made himself some coffee. Lovino wanted to see the look on Antonio's face when he noticed the curtains. He wanted him to know that he didn't like Roderich. That he wasn't just being himself. He just didn't like the man.

Antonio sipped the coffee and turned. Coffee was spit all over the place, "Lovi! What did you do?" the set down the coffee and walked over to touched the shredded curtains. Lovino stuck his head up in the air and walked under the couch.

The human sighed and ignored the mess, "I told Roddy it was useless to fix them up … but he's going to be so mad when he gets here …"

Sure enough, the Austrian was beyond angry seeing the curtains torn up. It was one thing when Antonio left his curtains shredded, but these belonged to Roderich.

"I want you to get rid of that creature! It's a menace to both you and everyone you're friends with!"

Lovino felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to be gotten rid of again. Antonio surely wouldn't abandon him … right?

"Roderich, please be reasonable, he's just a kitten … he'll learn …"

"No, Antonio, he's a full grown cat now and he should know better. You're too easy on him and now he'll never learn. He tears up your things and attacks visitors. He isn't even clean because he won't take baths. Antonio, you've got to think about your well being." Lovino growled from under the couch, "You said you loved me … you said you'd do anything for me … well, if you want me to move in with you, like you asked me, then he has to go … it's him or me, Antonio …"

Antonio looked hurt, but he nodded. Neither said a thing as Roderich left earlier than planned. The Spaniard sat down on the couch and let his head fall into his hands. Lovino crawled out from under the couch and stood up on his hind legs to rest his front paws on Antonio's knees. He licked the man's hand and the man rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry, Lovino …" the man rubbed his kitty's head softly, "I'm so sorry …"

Antonio ate dinner quietly that night and pulled out the phone book. Lovino watched from his bed as Antonio flipped through the pages of the phone book, tears welling up in his eyes. He grabbed the phone from it's cradle on the wall and dialed the number he had found.

"Yes, is this South City Animal Shelter?" Lovino's heart froze and his blood ran cold. Antonio was really going to get rid of him? He growled, glaring at the man, "Okay, cool … um … I have a cat I might not be able to keep …" he paused for a moment, "I have a roommate moving in who's allergic." _lies_, Lovino thought, "Yeah, so if I gave the cat to you guys … he'd get a really good home, right?" he paused, "Oh … he'd have to be adopted first? Um … well … his behavior? He's nice to me, but skittish around strangers." Antonio looked at Lovino, whom was laying in his bed, angrily glaring at Antonio.

"Um, when can I bring him in? Tomorrow?" Antonio's voice seemed constricted, "You open at noon? Okay … I'll bring him by … thank you so much …" he stuck the phone back in its cradle and put the phone book away.

"Lovi … I'm so sorry … I'm so tired of being alone … I have a chance to make this finally work between Roderich and I …" the cat hissed and back up against the wall.

Antonio knelt in front of the pillow, reaching out to Lovino. The cat hissed and growled, his hackles raising and his ears flattening.

"It's like you know … you know what's going to happen … I'm so sorry … I really am. You're the best pet I've ever had …" he stood up and sadly walked to his room. Lovino's heart was racing and ached horribly. He thought Antonio would keep him forever! He thought the man would be different than that German bastard who owned him before!

He jumped onto the window sill and looked up at the night sky. Was he really that undesirable to everyone? I bet if Antonio had gotten Feliciano instead, Roderich would have been happy.

The cat growled angrily and spotted a bright, sparkling star. Hadn't he seen on TV that if you wish on a star a huge blue fairy will come to you to grant your wish?

He tilted his head. He wasn't a puppet, nor did he have one, but maybe he could at least try the stupid wishing thing. As if it would work anyway …

'I wish … I wish Antonio won't fucking give me away …' he meowed sadly. Even if the man decided to keep him, he was never going to trust him again. He hated the man now. To think he had actually loved him.

The cat jumped down to his bed and closed his eyes. He mind as well enjoy his last night before he was sent to the animal shelter. Surely no one would adopt him and he'd end up dying in that place.

He had a very strange dream that night, about becoming a lion, a blue lion with wings and magic. A weird British accent echoed through his head, muttering words he didn't understand and he felt intense pain in the dream. He remembered a strange voice yelling out in pain, tears and fire, but he didn't feel the pain, he didn't feel the fire, those tears … they weren't his. So then, who screamed in pain like that? Who was it engulfed in the flames? It all made Lovino shudder.

His eyes broke open and was breathing heavily. His body felt sore and Lovino was soaking wet … he sat up and his head was throbbing. He shook his head and felt wisps of hair tickle his nose. He looked up and felt long dark auburn hair laying across his head.

He raised his paw to bat at it, but was shocked … he didn't have paws anymore …

"Ah!" he yelped, falling back into the wall, hitting his head. Why the hell did he have human hands? Lovino's eyes continued to explore this new body of his. Long olive colored legs, covered only by a short pair of those boxer things Antonio like to wear. His stomach and chest were covered by a thin night shirt. He lips his lips and noticed he still had his tail …

Lovino's new hands flew to the top of his head and found he still had feline ears, rather than those round things humans called ears. What exactly happened to him? Did that stupid wishing stuff really work?

He shook his head and figured he was still dreaming, either way, he was thirsty. Lovino growled to himself, trying to figure out how to work a human body, which was extremely different than his feline one. Though … he found walking on the hands and knees was helpful, and as close to his normal as possible.

He lowered his head to the bowl and tried lapping up the milk, but it wasn't working. Lovino was getting frustrated with this body quickly. The … human-cat … thing … was still trying to lap up the milk, and had not noticed Antonio groggily walking into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Lovino's head snapped up and he smiled slightly. Antonio mixed the cream into his coffee, stirred and lifted it to his lips. He turned and spotted the man on his hands and knees, milk dripping down his chin.

Coffee went everywhere, once again, including the stranger in his home.

Lovino yelped and jumped back, stumbling over his cat bed again, "Damn it!" he yelled out. His eyes widened. That was the strange voice from his dream. It was … his voice? That was his pain and his tears?

He could speak now? At least … like a human?

"Um … wh-who are you? And … h-how did y-you get into my a-apartment?" Antonio set the coffee down and slowly reached for the phone, "I can give you money or … stuff … just … leave or I'll call the police!"

Lovino glared at the man, "Stupid bastard!" he yelled. His voice was so unusual, something that would definitely take some getting used to.

Antonio watched the man shakily stand up on his legs and stumble across the room to the couch, where he sat down and rubbed at his headache. He was really hating being human, or at least … part human.

The Spaniard looked around, slightly worried, "Lovi … where's my cat? What did you do with my cat?"

Lovino winced, having never been referred to as his cat before. He looked away, "You didn't want that cat," what was this strange accent he'd been given? "I heard you were going to give him away, bastard!"

Antonio frowned, "How did you … ?" he shook his head, "Listen, um … sir … I don't know who you are and a certainly don't want any trouble … I just want you to leave …"

"Of course you do! You never fucking liked me, did you? Always wanted me gone …" his tail twitched, and his ears flattened against his head.

"H-how do you do that?" the man stared at the ears, not even hearing the words Lovino spoke, "I've never seen such realistic fake animal ears before …"

"Fake!" Lovino growled, "They're real, jerk!"

Antonio was taken aback, but didn't press the issue, "Sorry … um … do you have a name? A home? Can I call someone for you?"

Lovino growled, "I had a home, but my bastard human decided Roderich was more important than me!"

The Spaniard stopped dead in his tracks on his way to the phone. He slowly turned to meet the hazel eyes of the stranger. A little curl bounced in the same spot at Lovino's and the ears … the tail … his knowledge of everything …

"Lovi?"

* * *

><p><em>Ohhh~! Lovi has become ... a human ... thing~! lol He's a neko now~!<em>

_How will Antonio possibly teach his cat to be human?_

_~Lady Pyrien_

_ps,i doubt it will get high this chapter, but reviewer 45 gets a oneshot~! Reviewer 30's is in the making now~!_


	6. Chapter 6

_New Chapter? Yeah~!  
><em>

_I never expected so much love for this story! You guys make me so happy! 55 reveiws, nearly 3k hits and 57 alerts? Whoa! ^_^_

_anyways, had to re-upload, so i really hope it's working now~!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NekoRoma<strong>_

**Chapter Five: So Weird ...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Lovi?" Antonio watched as the stranger turned his head away, his cheeks lighting up pink.<p>

"Don't fucking call me that. It's Lovino to you." Lovino snapped, hugging his knees close to his chest. His tails twitched violently in anger beside him on the couch.

"How did this … what's going on?" Antonio slowly walked closer to the cat eared human. Lovino looked up and 'hissed', which came out weird, since he was now human with human vocal cords.

Antonio snickered, "SO CUTE~!" even if the man was lying to him and was really a weird stranger who know just a little too much about his life, he was still adorable.

Lovino glared, "Not cute, bastard! Leave me alone!"

The Spaniard looked him over, his face suddenly serious, "Um … I really don't know what to do … you really should leave and tell me where my Lovi is …"

The former cat glared, "I'll fucking leave … it's better out there on the streets than where I'm not fucking wanted! I hate Roderich! I hate that potato loving freak who gave me away! I hate my brother! And most of all, I fucking hate you!" Lovino stood up, but stumbled, still not used to his legs.

"How do you know so much about me and my life? You're not a stalker, are you?"

Lovino used the counter to hold himself up, "Curse these fucking legs! Are you really that dense? I'm Lovino! I stupidly made a fucking wish last night, obviously not thinking it would come true, but here I am: a fucking human! I know you wanted me gone! That prissy bastard is just that much more precious to you than the cat whom was there when you cried!" the man stumbled to the door, finally getting the hang of his legs and turned the locks. He swung open the door, but it was shoved closed by Antonio.

"It's really you? But … you're a cat … how are you … I mean … how did this …?" his emerald eyes were full of confusion.

"I thought I explained it …" Lovino growled, "That stupid movie we watched gave me the idea to make a wish … that … well, that doesn't matter, but I made a wish and I woke up like this! Now leave me alone so I can leave!"

"You're not leaving!"

Lovino growled, "You didn't want me yesterday!"

Antonio looked pained and full of guilt, "I'm sorry … I just-"

"Tired of being lonely, yeah, I heard you the first time, bastard." he muttered darkly. This was one thing he was enjoying about being human. He was able to express emotion in more than purring and claws. "I figured that the one being that was here for you when you needed it, finally fucking letting someone in, would be the one you would fucking choose!"

"Lovi! Calm down, please …"

Lovino swiped across Antonio's chest, but nothing happened, except Antonio stumbling back a little bit, "I hate being human!" he yelled, resorting to biting Antonio's shoulder instead. He knew he at least had his sharp canines. Antonio yelped and shoved Lovino off as the former cat stormed(stumbled) into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

He leaned against the wall and slid down, letting the tears fall. He'd never cried before, but it felt good to finally let out the pain he'd been feeling for a while now.

Light knocking came at the door.

"Lovi … I honestly don't know what to think about all of this … um … this is weird …" Antonio muttered through the door, "I'm sorry … I really am … I don't want to give you away …"

"You fucking say that_ now_, bastard!" Lovino shouted, '_but you're just like everyone else'_ ... he added silently.

"No … I never did … you're right … you have been there for me and I got you because I was lonely in the first place …" he sighed, "I just wanted things to work between me and him … please come out so we can talk about this … it's not like I can give you away now anyway …"

Lovino wiped his eyes, "Fuck you! I'll just go back to that potato freak and be with my brother!"

Antonio began chuckling.

"What? What's so funny, tomato bastard?"

"Your brother is still a cat! I was just thinking about a family picture with you two …"

Lovino looked at the door shocked for a minute before he realized his brother was indeed still a cat. He smiled to himself, glad Antonio couldn't see it, "Shut up bastard … this is serious!"

"I know, Lovi … just come out … this is already weird enough that you're not a little cat any more … how did a wish do this?" Lovino opened the door and let his bangs fall in front of his eyes.

"Don't ask me … I didn't think it would even work." he muttered walking to the couch to lay down. His headache was only getting worse with his crying. Being human sucked.

Antonio sat down and stared at him. This was his Lovi? The hair was the same color as the patches of dark fur on his old self. His eyes were the same color and he still had that strange curl. The tail (which was extremely weird on a human) was even identical to his cat's.

"What the hell are you staring at?" the former cat snapped.

"Oh … just getting a good look at your new body … once you get a good look, you really do look a lot like your cat self …" Lovino blushed, which Antonio found so cute, "Have you looked at yourself yet?"

Lovino shook his head. He knew what he cat self looked like, not only because Gilbert liked to bring over a mirror and make Lovino think there was a strange cat in the house, and the pictures Antonio has hanging all over the apartment, but he didn't know what his new human self looked like. He was actually not expecting anything.

Antonio led him back to the bathroom and flipped the light switch. Lovino jumped slightly. He looked around and then his eyes landed on the mirror. He'd occasionally sit on the counter and glare at the 'strange' cat that he had learned was him. Instead of his furry little face with the dark patch of fur on the top of his head, there was a slightly shorter man standing beside Antonio. His hair was short and dark auburn brown. He still had a curl on his head, as well as his ears. Hazel, human, eyes stared at him and followed the jaw line of his smooth, slightly rounded face.

Lovino reached out and touched the mirror and saw the image mimic his movements.

"So weird …" Lovino mumbled. The green eyed man laughed lightly, "Exactly, but for a human, you're not that bad looking~"

The former cat blushed and glared, "Shut up before I bite you again."

He shut up his laughing and nodded, rubbing the small bloody spot on his shoulder.

"A-aren't you going to get that cleaned up …" Lovino muttered. Antonio looked to the bite and nodded, "Sí, I forgot all about it …" the man squeezed passed his … pet? … and went to the kitchen to clean the bite with a bit of water. He rubbed it with the anti bacterial ointment and covered it with a bandage.

Why did you let me scratch you and bite you?" Lovino asked, walking across the living room and he leaned on the counter.

The Spaniard looked at him with a smile, "I firmly believed all you needed was a friend … someone to be kind to you and give you attention … guess I was right … you know … since it had been months since you last attacked me~ I mean … other than when Feli was here."

Lovino growled at the mention of his brother when he was over, "You startled me!" he snapped.

"You kicked your brother off the counter~"

"You were feeding him off your plate while he was in my spot!"

"Was Lovi jealous?"

Lovino's face flared up bright red, "N-no! Stupid tomato bastard, my brother is just stupid and needed to know who this counter belongs to!"

His … owner? … smiled and looked at the clock, "It's getting close to lunch time! I skipped breakfast to sleep … are you hungry?"

The former cat shrugged, "I still have food, I'm fine." pointing to the 'gato' labeled dish.

Antonio looked at the cat dish and winced, "I'm not sure if that will taste good to your … new taste buds …"

Cat kibbles were still piled in the bowl. Lovino shrugged, "Fine, I won't eat my food."

The man smiled at Lovino and set to make something for lunch. He'd taken multiple years of culinary in high school and a few cooking courses in college, so whipping up something delicious was simple.

"This is paella! I've made it before, but I don't think I ever let you try it since it was kind of spicy, the way I make it~ I learned how to make this in Valencia~" Lovino moved into the kitchen, not being confined to his counter. The smells hit his nose and his mouth watered slightly. It certainly smelled good, but the scent wasn't as strong as it used to be. He remembered Antonio making it before, but it was stronger than this … was he losing his sense of smell? He sniffed again and made a face.

"What's wrong? Does it smell funny?"

Lovino snapped back to reality, "No … just … it doesn't smell like it used to … I think I'm losing my sense of smell … I hate being human."

"Being human isn't that bad, Lovi … we just don't have strong noses like cats, dogs and other animals~ our hearing and sight isn't so good either … I don't think we taste the same way … wow~! Humans really are only special for a few things~!"

"Like what, bastard?" Lovino crossed his arms, something he'd seen irritated people do on television.

Antonio smiled and grabbed his spoon, "Opposable thumbs~, for one~!" he spun the spoon in his hands, "Neat little tricks when you can grab things~!"

"Not so great, I could still open doors without them!"

"I can speak~"

"So could I, but only cats understood me."

Antonio nodded, "Makes sense. How about this, we're an advanced species~ we talk, in several different languages. We invent all kinds of neat things~! Oh! And we make great food~!" he scooped up some of the rice and seafood onto the spoon and held it up to Lovino's lips.

Lovino ignored it, "You also have war, fight and pick the weirdest people to hang out wit-" he stopped when Antonio shoved the paella in his mouth.

A burst of flavors hit his tongue. He slowly chewed the food and licked his lips when he was done, "It's not horrible …" he muttered, blushing slightly.

The man only smiled brightly and turned off the heat to scoop the food into two bowls, "Here~!" he handed it to Lovino. The former cat looked down at the food and back up to Antonio, whom sat down on one of the two benches by the counter. Usually, Lovino would be sitting on the counter, waiting for Antonio to give him bites, but now that he had a larger body … how was he going to fit up there?

"Sit down, Lovi~!" the man patted the seat beside him. Lovino looked at it and nodded, sitting in the seat.

The Spaniard smiled and began eating his lunch. Lovino licked his lips again and slowly ate up the paella.

"I was wondering, where does your accent come from? I'm curious as to why you have an accent like that since I'm Spanish and Ludwig is German …"

Lovino shrugged, "I don't know, bastard …"

"Sounds Italian to me~" Antonio smiled, "Maybe it's because you and Feli were given Italian-ish names?"

Lovino shrugged again and finished off the food. Antonio took the bowls and placed them in the sink, "I'm going to just say it's Italian, okay?"

A knock came at the door and both froze.

"I forgot … Roderich was coming over today …" the Spaniard muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Hahahaha~ I like cliffhangers~ anyways, thanks again, SO MUCH, for all the lovely reviews and alerts! <em>

_Reviewer 60 gets a oneshot~ my pattern is every fifteen, so 75 will also get a one shot ~ _

_Thanks again~ btw ... I'm hoping to upload the art I drew of this soon -_- ugh, I need to do that now ... ... and thirty minutes later, I did~!_

_htt p : / / sabaku-no-kurai . deviantart . com / # / d4ur6vs The scene that inspired the story~ and the image Antonio saw the moment he turned around in the kitchen in the last chapter~_

_~Lady Pyrien_


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is being put up early for a few different reason:_

_1) one of my reviewers made me laugh quite a bit and I'd love to give a present for that_

_2) You guys are spoiling me with reviews and alerts~_

_and three, I live in the DFW area of Texas and if you've seen the news, we were attacked by several tornadoes today and they are still going in the north. The tornado was literally down the street on Sublett ... another near my friend and even another in the same apartment complex as another friend. This chapter is to celebrate that no one I know was seriously injured and to give awareness to families who were hurt or lost their homes in these storms, and hope that if any of my readers are in the area, you were not injured either.  
><em>

_Speaking of these tornadoes ... a math teacher from my old high school was one of the tornado chases on the news!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>NekoRoma<em>**

**Chapter Seven: Visitors Like Crazy**

* * *

><p>Lovino frowned, his ears flattening against his head, "Damn it …" he hissed, though not in the way he would have preferred.<p>

Antonio bit his lip. How was he going to explain his cat becoming human to his boyfriend? Lovino walked over to the couch and crouched down, "There's no way I'm going to fucking fit … I hate being human!" he growled, wondering if he would fit under the couch at all.

The Spaniard shushed him, "Just go back to the kitchen, okay, Lovi?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and marched to the kitchen to sit down against the pantry. He heard Antonio open the door.

"Hello, Antonio I came for our lunch date … goodness! You're not even dressed in anything but your pajamas!" Roderich's voice carried through the apartment.

"Uh … yeah," cough, cough, "scratchy throat … not feeling so good," cough, "you should probably leave before you catch it, too!"

"You probably got it from that mangy animal you keep around here," Lovino felt his blood boil. He wasn't mangy! "Speaking of, where is the little devil? Did you get rid of him?"

Lovino felt his heart constrict when he was reminded of just why he'd been turned human in the first place.

"Um … about that …"

"Antonio …"

"Just give me a little bit of time, okay … he's my best friend-"

"He's just a cat. You can get a nicer one, or better yet, a fish. Those can't tear up curtains. I guess I'll let you go get some rest then, I'll see you."

Lovino heard the smacking of lips in a kiss and the door shut. Antonio peered around the corner, "Hey, you okay? You look a little … scrunched?"

"Scrunched?" Lovino stood up, hopping from one leg to the other, "I have to go to the litter box!" he pushed passed Antonio and opened the bathroom door.

Antonio caught him before he closed the door, "Um … okay, so um … you're human … ish … now … use the toilet … please?" Lovino looked at the porcelain bowl in confusion.

"J-just sit … um … but … take the boxers off and … oh, this is so awkward … um … just ask for help if you need it …" Antonio closed the door, leaving Lovino to stare at the toilet. After a few moments, he figured out what Antonio had wanted of him and relieved himself. He opened the door, but Antonio pointed to the sink, "Um … wash your hands now."

The former cat went to lick his hand, but Antonio grabbed it, "Humans wash their hands in the sink."

The sink. Lovino hated that thing. He'd slipped in it once, hitting the handle on the way down. He was soaked.

"Here, let me help you~!" Antonio turned the handles and held his hand under until he was satisfied, then he grabbed Lovino's wrists and pulled him closer to the sink, "I know you hate water, but you're not exactly a cat anymore … you can't just lick yourself clean …" the man blushed a deep crimson red, "J-just …" he shoved Lovino's hands under the water.

Lovino yelped, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. Antonio grabbed a small bottle and one of Lovino's hands and squirted the pink liquid into his palm, "Now rub your hands together until you've scrubbed them good, rinse until all the soap is gone and dry off with this towel."

The part cat nodded and did as he was told, amazed at the bubbles forming in his hands as he rubbed his hands together. He reluctantly stuck his hands beneath the faucet again and rinsed away the foam. Once he was sure it was all gone, the former cat pulled his hands away.

"Good~!" Antonio turned off the faucet and handed Lovino the hand towel, "You need to do this every time you use the bathroom."

Lovino glared, but nodded, drying his hands off.

"Um … I don't suppose you have any clothes?" Antonio looked him over, "Like … maybe poofed up to fit your new body?"

A shrug was his answer, "I woke up in this and didn't see anything else. Why? Not prissy enough for you, bastard?"

Antonio looked at him, "Prissy? No … it has nothing to do with that, it's just … humans don't usually run around in their underwear … here I'll let you borrow some of my clothes … thought they might not fit so well …"

They walked to Antonio's room and the human man pulled an old football (European, of course~) shirt from his drawer and a pair of pajama pants, since they had an elastic and drawstring. He helped Lovino dress in the fabric and Lovino frowned, "It's uncomfortable, bastard!"

"I'm sorry, Lovi … but we'll go shopping some other time … get you something better to wear … I wonder why your ears and tail were left like they were …"

Lovino huffed and crossed his arms, "Does it even matter?"

Antonio nodded, "Kind of … I mean … most humans don't have them-"

"Human this, human that! I'm tired of hearing about what most humans do or wear! I'm Lovino! The cat turned human-cat hybrid thing! I'm not you! I'm not Roderich! I'm not Gilbert or Francis or Ludwig! I'm Lovino and I'm something else entirely!"

"I didn't mean anything by it …" Antonio frowned, kind of hoping this was all just a crazy nightmare and that he'd wake up next to his little fur ball. His completely feline fur ball.

This person his cat had become was touchy … well … maybe Lovino had always been like that. He thought about his cat's behavior for the long time he'd owned the cat. Lovino only was nice to him, however … he did become mean again whenever he said certain things … like the night before when he called the animal shelter. The cat refused to let him touch him.

Were cats always that smart, or was Lovino the exception? Would any cat have been able to make a wish to become human?

Lovino looked him over, but then looked away, "Whatever."

Antonio smiled and went to make dinner. He made a tomato salad, knowing it was one of Lovino's favorites to beg for. He kind of missed the cat sitting on the counter, eying the red fruit, waiting for Antonio to sit down and scoop some onto the counter for him.

"You know, I never met a cat who liked tomato." he said, slicing through the fruit. Lovino looked up from the couch he was curled up on.

"What of it?" he blushed. Antonio grinned. It was so easy to make this new Lovino blush~!

The Spaniard shrugged, "It's just, I love tomatoes, too, so I was happy to have a cat who liked them."

Lovino looked at him, then down at his human toes sticking out from underneath the large pajama pants. He curled them up and stretched them. At least those worked like his cat toes had, "D-do you prefer me as a cat?"

Antonio seemed a bit taken aback. He shifted his weight awkwardly and continued slicing the tomato for the salad, "Honestly, I miss having my furry little friend sitting here on the counter, or purring when he doesn't think he is …" Lovino glared and hugged his legs tightly, his tail twitching angrily beneath the pants, "But … I'm glad I can finally know what you're saying … your mind seems to be more human that cat … it's like … you always knew what was going on … what I was saying … you understood. And when you reacted to my words … I was confused because I didn't know why, but now," he smiled at Lovino, "you can tell me what's bothering you. Now I have someone to talk to when I'm at home~!"

The former cat blushed, "Shut up …" he muttered.

"You look just like a tomato~!" Antonio grinned, scooping the tomato into the bowl and mixing it up with the rest of the stuff, "Food's done~!"

Lovino reluctantly pushed himself off of the couch and walked into the kitchen to sit on the stool he'd sat earlier. Antonio placed a bowl of salad in front of Lovino and himself and sat down to eat.

He poked at his food, watching Antonio eat his. It was tomato, so he knew it was good, but none of this other stuff ever caught his attention before, nor did it look good. The former cat shrugged and began picking out all the tomato bits with his fingers.

"Lovi!" he winced and looked up, his ears flattening again.

Antonio took his own fork and stabbed through a bunch of the ingredients in the salad, "First, use the fork, it's less messy and you can stay away from the sink more often. Second, eat all of it! Eating just tomato is delicious, but bad for you to not eat more than that!" he held the fork in front of Lovino's mouth, "Now eat."

Lovino shook his head, but Antonio insisted he eat the bite. Lovino shook again and Antonio reached up to grab the back of Lovino's head to keep him still.

"Please eat it."

"No." he locked his lips.

"Just eat it~ it's good for you~!"

"No!"

"Lovino, you'd better eat this bite right now."

"N-" Antonio cut him off by sliding the fork into Lovino's mouth. Instead of chewing, like Antonio had hoped, Lovino spit all of the salad out. The mess went to four of four places: the counter, the floor, down Lovino's shirt and all over Antonio.

The Spaniard set down the fork in his bowl and used his fingers to peel away a piece of cheese stuck to his chin and he tossed it in the bowl.

"Lovi … that was so not cute!" he smiled, "Go watch TV, I'm going to get this cleaned up."

Lovino nodded and quickly made his way to the couch to sit down. He couldn't help but feel he was in a lot of trouble for not eating his stupid salad. He watched Antonio use the sponge thing to wipe up the counters and he mopped the floor, all while still covered in tomato, cheese and some sort of dressing.

It was also all over the shirt Antonio had given him, so he pulled it off and went back to wearing the thin sleeveless shirt he had been wearing.

Antonio finished cleaning and walked into the living room, "Come here." he was holding a wet cloth in his hands.

"Uh-uh!" Lovino glared, "I don't think so!"

"Yes, you're covered in dressing!" Antonio sat on the couch and leaned forward to wipe Lovino's face.

Lovino fought him back, "NO! Get that away from me!"

"Lovi, quit being so difficult! Just let me wash your face!" he pinned the smaller form to the couch and managed to finally clean his face, "There!" he said looking down at Lovino, "Wasn't so bad, was it?"

His answer was a hiss, a very human hiss, and Antonio laughed. A knock came at the door and Antonio frowned. Who was it this time?

"Yo! Toni, open up! I brought beer!"

"Shut up, Gilbert, you have to be smooth, and loving, Antonio, mon amour, open up~! Please, don't make us stand out here in the cold. Let us come in so that we may warm ourselves in your loving embrace~!"

A pause, "Franny, that was totally gay."

"Says the man actually dating another man."

"Toni, just let us in!"

Antonio bit his lip. He'd forgotten it was Saturday! He ran to the coat closet and pulled out his snow hat, "Lovi, wear this!" he tossed it to him.

"Why?"

"Just do it, okay? Don't take it off." he also pulled out a hoodie from high school and tossed it to him, "Just wear them, please. Now's not the time to be difficult."

He walked to the door and swung it open, just as Lovino shoved on the sweater and hat. Francis walked in along with Gilbert and Lovino glared. The French bastard had that rat thing with him, "I brought a playmate for Lovi~!"

The blonde set the wannabe dog on the floor. It began shaking violently, searching for the other animal the scent in the house belonged to.

_"Won't find me down there, shaky bastard!"_ Lovino inwardly laughed.

"Oh? And who is this tasty morsel~?" Francis grinned, sliding on the couch beside Lovino. Lovino stiffened and looked at the Frenchman.

Antonio opened the fridge and froze. He couldn't tell them his real name. A package in on one of the shelves caught his attention as he put the beer in the fridge. "Um … his name's Romano."

Lovino looked up and glared, "He's a friend in need of a place to stay for a while, so I offered to let him stay here, right Romano?"

'Romano' continued glaring, "Yeah … right."

Gilbert raised his brow, "Seems familiar. Did you go to World W Academy? University?"

Lovino was going to say no, but Antonio cut him off, "He was a transfer student from Italy for a year or two, don't you remember?"

Francis raised his brow, "I think so …" he muttered, leaning closer to Lovino, "But I'd like to get to know you better, mon ami~"

Lovino pressed himself against the arm of the couch and looked to Antonio for help. Antonio walked over and sat down in between them, smiling brightly.

"So~"

"You're not … cheating on Roderich with this cutie, are you?" Francis raised his brow, grinning suggestively.

"Cheating?" Lovino looked at Antonio questioningly.

Antonio blushed, "No! Lo-Romano is just a friend!" Francis rolled his eyes and gave a look to Gilbert. Gilbert jut shrugged and sipped on one of the beers he'd brought.

"So what happened to you? Looks like one of your meals exploded on your face." the albino asked, pointing to the dressing stains and bits of tomato still covering Antonio's face.

Antonio looked down and smiled sheepishly, "Ahahaha~ funny story … Romano doesn't like salad and he isn't afraid to spit it out. I'm going to take a quick shower. Be right back~!" he leaned closer to Lovino, "Play nice."

Lovino stuck his tongue out, as he'd seen a child do on TV once and crossed his arms, "Stupid tomato bastard! I'm not a fucking kit-child anymore!"

"Romano, is it?" Francis scooted closer again.

The former cat nodded, going along with Antonio's lie. He didn't know why Antonio was ashamed of him … or didn't want them to know who he was.

His eyes shifted around the room, trying to escape Francis' gaze. They landed on the dog thing. It was shaking in the corner of the room, still looking for the feline he usually attempted to molest. Lovino smirked.

"Ah~ mon petit chien, come here to papa~ is that mean old cat not around …" Lovino's tail twitched beneath the clothing as Francis picked up the chihuahua and turned to Lovino, "Where is that cat anyway? He's usually following Antonio around, sitting on the counter or under the couch, but he doesn't seem to be here~"

Lovino lightly blushed. He didn't follow Antonio around! "I don't know …"

Francis frowned, but dropped it, at least for a moment. There was something off about this Romano. He was familiar, yes, but he'd known every cute face, transfer for a week or several years, or a fully enrolled student. Gilbert seemed oblivious to this, so he wouldn't say anything. It seemed like mentioning it wasn't worth the looks he'd probably earn from Antonio and Gilbert. Maybe he'd get it out of their new little friend later.

* * *

><p><em>~Lady Pyrien<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay~ Thank you guys, so much for reviewing and reading and all of that good stuff! ^_^ It makes me really happy! So here's the next chapter! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>NekoRoma<strong>_

**Chapter Eight: The Dreaming Begins**

* * *

><p>Awkward silence filled the living room as Lovino fiddled with one of his old cat toys. The little feathered tip on the string dangled as he swung it side to side. The stupid little dog thing yipped at it occasionally, but Lovino shot him dirty glares and curled up as far on the end of the couch as possible.<p>

He suppressed his own urge to attack the feathers, mostly because Antonio would scold him about it not being human and Francis was staring at him. It was kind of unnerving.

Antonio finally walked out of his room. A towel was draped over his head and he smiled, "All clean~!"

Francis smiled and stood up to wrap his arms over his friend's shoulders, "Oh, mon ami, it seems poor little Lovino is no where to be found~ Jacques was looking forward to playing~" the dog shook at the mention of his name.

The Spaniard nervously looked at his friend and to Lovino, "Um … actually … I had to give Lovino away … Roderich … didn't want him around … and L-Romano was allergic. I'm still cleaning up his stuff …"

With a swish of his hair, Francis grinned, "I see. Romano is allergic?" he seated himself back on the couch. That wasn't the truth. He knew it wasn't. Romano was playing with a cat toy. Sitting on a cat hair covered couch. He wasn't even sniffling or sneezing. Lovino's bed was still in the house. If Romano was really allergic-

"Anyways, let's get this party started. Talking about animals is so unawesome!"

"Says the man who always has a bird on his head, three dogs at home and a cat." Francis looked at Gilbert.

"Hey! Gilbird is awesome. Those dogs are West's and the cat is such a klutz. He's fun to watch. I even went and bought a laser pointer just to watch him run into things."

Lovino bit his lip to keep from running over and hitting Gilbert. That was his brother the man had been messing with! Yeah, Feli was stupid, but it was still his brother.

Antonio, whom was sitting beside Lovino, reached over and rubbed his thigh gently, calming him down.

Gilbert pulled out said laser pointer and turned it on, "Isn't it awesome? It came with these little tabs you put over the light to change the image. I have a bird, a rabbit, a star, a heart and a smiley face!" he pressed the button, creating a red dot on the wall. The dot moved as Gilbert made Jacques chase it. The chihuahua began yapping loudly, bouncing against the wall to get at it.

Lovino licked his lips and clutched his arms tightly to keep himself from chasing it as well. It darted across the floor, followed by laughter as Jacques chased it. Laughter wasn't the only thing following, Lovino's head darted after the dot as well. He wanted to attack it. He had to get rid of that thing!

Antonio gripped his sweater and gave him a worried look. Lovino licked his lips again and looked away, red faced and embarrassed that Antonio had seen him failing to be human … which he didn't understand why he was even worried about it. If those two bumbling idiots found out what he really was, the worst that would happen would be Antonio kicking him out. At least if he were on the streets, he wouldn't have to worry about pleasing anyone.

He was sure he'd find someway to support himself, even if it ended up him living like an alley cat.

"Romano? Is he listening to me?" Lovino snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Gilbert.

"What do you want, potato bastard?" he snapped.

Gilbert raised his brow, slightly insulted, "I was just going to ask what part of Italy you're from, but if you're going to be so unawesome, forget it …" the man frowned, sipping his beer.

Antonio laughed nervously, "He's from Rome, right in the heart of Italy."

Lovino nodded, in agreement. He knew a few things about Italy, like Rome being the capital, art and food being some of the best in the world, huge landmarks and world wonders, Vatican city, and Sicily. He learned those things from the TV when he couldn't find the remote to change the channel and it was left on the history channel or some other documentary show.

"Oui, oui, is Rome nice, Romano?" Francis smiled.

Lovino glared, "It's gorgeous. Best fucking city in the world. I like the Colosseum. Is that what you'd like to hear?"

His face heated up lightly under Antonio's surprised look. It's not like he was stupid!

He turned away.

The three men continued talking about this and that, finally leaving Lovino alone to glared at the chihuahua that was staring at him.

"What?" he whispered. The thing blinked, shook and tilted its head. "Go away." he shook again and whimpered. Lovino used his foot to kick him away, but as he pulled his leg back, his tail got caught in a painful twist and he yelped, jumping up. Tears welled up in his eyes and he stomped off to the bathroom to rip the stupid pajama pants off.

While the stupid little boxer shorts were still annoying, at least his tail had a ton of freedom to swish about with his anger. He smoothed the fur and held it close to his chest. He hated being human, but at least this way Antonio couldn't give him away. He had wished for that, no?

"Lo-Romano … are you okay?" Antonio's voice cut through the door.

"Go away, bastard!" Lovino hissed, running his hand over his sore tail.

Antonio sighed, "I'll see you in a little bit then?"

Lovino didn't answer. He looked up into the mirror and glared at his reflection. The hat and sweater joined the pants on the floor and he sighed a breath of relief. His ears twitched happily at not being trapped under that itchy hat. He heard the door shut in the living room.

Antonio's voice came back to the door, "I sent Francis and Gilbert home … said you weren't feeling good … can you come out now and tell me what's wrong?"

The former cat ripped the door open and stormed passed Antonio, "Those stupid pants got twisted around my tail and it hurt!"

The Spaniard smiled, "That's all?" he walked over and grabbed Lovino's tail, running his hand to the tip like he used to when Lovino allowed him to pet him, "Does it feel better?"

Lovino blushed a deep red, but his tail yanked out of Antonio's grasp and wrapped around his right leg, "Um … it's fine, bastard …"

A yawn escaped Antonio and he rubbed his eyes, "I think it's time for bed …" he motioned for Lovino to follow him, "Go ahead and get some sleep, kay?" he walked to his closet and pulled out a spare blanket and grabbed a pillow from the bed.

Lovino was confused, "Where are you going?"

"To the couch, why?" they exchanged confused looks.

"You never slept there before … not even when I slept on your bed."

Antonio blushed lightly, "But … that was different … um …"

The angry Lovino glared and crossed his arms, "You hate me that much?"

"No! That's not … it's just … you're not really a cat anymore … and … oh … never mind …" Antonio's face was red as he set the bedding on the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed to turn on the TV. It was on Animal Planet, Lovino's favorite.

Lovino curled up on his side, near the edge of the bed, and he grinned watching the show on world's deadliest animals.

Antonio scratched his head and tucked himself under the covers. He made sure Lovino was comfortable, with the extra blanket and pillow. Lovino looked at him, but turned his attention back to the TV to watch on why the little spider it was showing was a deadly creature.

He smiled in relief. He'd survived one surprise after another, and when he woke up, it would be Saturday morning and Lovino would be a cat again. He'd have lunch with Roderich and go out for drinks with his friends.

Subconsciously, the man reached out to pet his Lovino. His hand met Lovino's leg and he frowned, pulling away. That's right … he must be too tired.

Lovino looked back when he felt the hand on his leg. Antonio had pulled away and looked at his hand sadly. A pang of guilt and something else ran through Lovino's heart and he frowned as well. Antonio sighed and rolled to his side to sleep. A short while later, the show ended and Antonio was fast asleep.

The former cat pushed his pillow to the lone space on the right side of the bed, to match the left side where Antonio slept. He covered himself with the blanket and licked his lips looking over at his 'owner'.

Did Antonio really miss having a cat that much? Lovino felt the sharp pang again. He couldn't do anything right, could he? As a cat, he was going to be tossed out. As a human, he couldn't be tossed out, but he was constantly reminding Antonio that he'd never see his cat again.

He sighed deeply and leaned forward to touch his nose to Antonio's cheek. It might not be entirely the same, but he didn't care.

Lovino curled up into a tight ball and finally managed to fall asleep.

His dreams horrified him. That voice continued echoing in his head, the words still muffled and distant, still unintelligible. Lovino felt trapped in the dream. He felt like he was sitting on the edge of a thin wall, ready to fall either way. It hurt and it felt like it was killing him to stay. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall to the safety of either side. He felt as though his mind wanted him to fall one way or the other, but his body clung to the thin wall.

His fingers became soaked in blood and he could taste it on his lips. It ran down his arms and legs, even his tail dripped with the crimson liquid. The voice … why did he have a feeling those words were there to help him? Why couldn't understand them? They were the key!

Lovino opened his mouth to call for help, but his voice was muffled as well. It just wouldn't come out. His words were refusing to form, or was it his body was refusing to listen to him still?

Tears streamed down his face. He felt pain again. It wasn't like before, though. This pain was a soreness that was slowly taking over his body. It was a pain he couldn't stop. Not until he fell from the wall that seemed to hold him tightly.

* * *

><p><em>^_^ so? i hope you guys enjoyed~ I'm off to write more stories~~ or to the park ... maybe the park ... lol XD reviewer 90 get's the oneshot~<br>_

_~Lady Pyrien_


	9. Larry

_You guys are so awesome! so many wonderful reviews! -_- my best friend is hitting me with a bead necklace she got when I took her geocaching (?) that is a lot of fun! my cousin took my sister and me today and we found all kinds of stuff! _

_anyway~! Enjoy the chapter~~  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>NekoRoma<em>**

**Chapter Nine: Shopping and Kiku**

* * *

><p>His eyes snapped open and he sat up. Lovino still had his human body, but the dream stuck in his mind. Why was he covered in blood in the dream? Why was he sitting on such a thin, painful wall? What did it all mean?<p>

He yawned and stretched. The clock on Antonio's nightstand said it was only four seventeen in the morning and Antonio was sleeping soundly beside him. He smiled softly, but shook away the embarrassing smile and crawled out of bed. Nature was calling.

After washing his hands as Antonio had shown him, the newly formed human looked around. He was still exhausted, but didn't want to go to sleep in fear that the dream would come back. He didn't feel any of the soreness or pain from his dream, but it was real enough there.

The couch invited him in and he flipped on the TV and decided on some infomercial for some stupid little device that cooked everything imaginable at once. His eyes slowly slipped closed and the next thing he knew, he was being awoken by a confused Antonio.

"Lovi?"

Lovino glared, "Go away, bastard … sleepy …" he stretched out and rolled over.

Antonio sighed, "I guess it wasn't a dream … you're really human … ish … now …"

His former pet groaned angrily at being disturbed.

"Well, we should probably go buy you some of your own clothes today then~! Wake up~! Let's go out for breakfast~!"

"You'd actually be seen with a human-cat hybrid in public?" Lovino snapped.

"Well, you can wear your hat. It's mid-October, so that's not out of the ordinary, but your tail might be a problem … actually … it's a trend among some teens to wear false animal tails … so if I cut a hole in one of my pants or something, we can slip your tail through and it will look like some decoration~!" he seemed completely happy with his discovery.

However, Lovino was a little iffy on the idea. Then again, he didn't really get a choice. Antonio found an old pair of jeans that didn't really fit him any more and cut a small hole in the back just perfect for Lovino's tail to slip through. He was then fitted with the sweater and hat again.

"Perfect~!" Antonio smiled, going to get dressed himself. A short while later, Antonio opened the door and let Lovino walk onto the concrete balcony. The Spaniard locked up and smiled, "Alright, Lovi~! You ready to get going?"

Lovino's stomach growled and Antonio laughed, "I'll take that as a yes~" he grabbed Lovino's sleeve and dragged him to the car. It was a device that Lovino had only been in twice and he had associated it with being given away.

He was reluctant to get in, but finally forced himself to sit in the passenger seat when he reassured himself that Antonio couldn't give him away in this form.

The drive was a little unnerving for Lovino, who closely watched everything that passed by. His tail twitched wildly, making Antonio chuckle.

"What's so funny, bastard?" his head snapped in the man's direction.

"Nothing, really … it's just … you look human … but you still act like a cat sometimes~! It's cute!"

"I'm not cute!" he frowned, and crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat.

Antonio only laughed and pulled into a spot along the side of the street and walked around to the meter and filled it up with at least three hours. He had no idea how long he was going to take to buy some clothes and food for Lovino.

They walked down the sidewalk and found a small cafe. Antonio led Lovino inside and they looked around. The two of them were seated at a booth and given menus.

Lovino looked over the menu and glared. Of course he'd seen human words before, he lived with one, but he only recognized a few words … usually 'vet', 'food', or 'animal planet'. Even then, he only recognized the words, he couldn't read them.

"Well, I know what I want~ have you decided, Lovi~?" Antonio folded his menu and put it down.

Lovino looked over the top of his menu and glared, "I'm a fucking cat. I don't read human."

Antonio looked a bit taken aback, "Oh … I just assumed that you could read … I don't know why … maybe I can teach you~!" he grabbed the menu and flattened it against the table, "Um, let's see … there's omlettes, I make those nearly every morning before work~ you've seen them. There's also eggs and bacon, egg sandwiches and lunch stuff, but I'm not sure they're serving that just yet."

"I want one of those things you make every morning …" Lovino blushed lightly, "with a ton of tomato."

"Okay, but only if you actually eat the food this time and not just the tomatoes! That's bad for you!"

Lovino nodded and pushed the menu away. When the waitress finally came back by, Antonio ordered their meals.

Neither said anything while waiting for the food to arrive. Although, Antonio was smiling aimlessly out the window at the people passing by.

"Here you go~!" the waitress smiled, winking at Antonio. Antonio only smiled and thanked her.

Lovino smiled brightly, "Why, thank you pretty lady~" she blushed and smiled, walking away. The Spaniard raised his brow, never having seen Lovino nice to anyone but himself. He slowly began eating some bacon.

The omlette Lovino had gotten looked way different from the ones he'd seen Antonio make. While it still was yellow fluff with cheese on top, all the tomatoes and other ingredients were mixed into the fluff, not wrapped in the inside where he could easily go back on his word and eat them alone. Since it wasn't wrapped up like that, it was a semi circle folded over once.

Lovino grumbled to himself and used to fork to cut off a piece, as he'd seen Antonio do to his own and lifted it to his lips reluctantly. He took the bite and grimaced. It was okay, but he really didn't like that cheese stuff. He scraped it off and continued eating the decent meal, but only because he liked the tomatoes on the inside … even if they didn't taste like the ones Antonio cooked.

The waitress came back a few more times to see how they were doing, turning her attention from Antonio to the 'sweet Italian' man.

"Are you sure you don't want a refill?" she asked, holding the pitcher of water up.

Lovino leaned forward a bit and smiled, "Your smile is refreshing enough, sweetie~" she giggled, her face going bright red. Lovino grinned. Blushes were cute … just … not on him!

Antonio paid the bill and grinned, leaving a nice tip for the waitress. Her eyes widened, "S-sir?"

He grinned, "For great service … and getting my grumpy friend here to finally smile."

Lovino glared and hit Antonio's arm, but smiled, waving 'bye' to her. As they left, Antonio grinned, "You're such a flirt. Where did that come from?"

He shrugged his response, "Maybe I'm just nice to you 'cause you feed me, but she was a pretty face. A breath of fresh air compared to all the ugly ones I have to look at the passed year living at your place."

Antonio feigned being hurt, "Surely you don't think I'm ugly!"

"Yes … I mean, no! I mean … shut up, bastard!" Lovino blushed. Of course he didn't find Antonio attractive! He was a cat! Well … used to be a cat … now he was at least part human.

Antonio chuckled, "Where did you learn to talk like that? Such a dirty mouth."

"TV. I learned a lot from that box." he muttered, following Antonio into the first clothing store. They looked around and the Spaniard smiled, picking up a few shirts, "We mind as well continue making people believe you're from Italy, so I picked up a few Italian themed shirts~!" Lovino looked over them, knowing he'd seen the colors on the TV before. Antonio also grabbed several jeans a size smaller than the ones that were being held on with a belt around Lovino's waist. They were almost a nice fit, but hung a little loose.

The line wasn't too bad and Lovino waited by the candy/magazine rack while Antonio paid for the clothing. He sighed and blew a puff of air up to his bangs while running his fingers over the chocolate bars. As a cat, he'd been allergic to chocolate, but he silently wondered if that was also changed with him being human. He contemplated telling Antonio to buy him some, but pain shot up through his back with someone pulling his tail.

He spun on his heel, hoping to find a face to punch, but met a six year old instead. She looked surprised, holding his tail in her hands.

His eyes widened and he looked around for a mother or father.

"Kitty!" she shouted. Lovino blushed and knelt down, "You like that tail?"

She nodded, blushing, "Mommy won't let me have a kitty since she's 'lergic, whatever that means, so I have this instead!" she picked up a small stuffed cat toy, "Isn't it cute! I named him Sprinkles! Are you a kitty?"

Lovino smiled, "No … not anymore~!" he whispered, "Do you believe in magic?"

The little girl nodded her head vigorously, letting go of his tail to hug Sprinkles the toy cat, "Well, a magic fairy came to visit me one day and turned me into a human~!" he grinned. Her eyes widened.

"You're really a kitty-cat? Wow! Do you have fuzzy ears, too?" she reached up to pull off his hat, but a woman grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, sir. She didn't mean to bother you. Come on Lacey, time to check out." she sneezed and rubbed her nose, moving farther in the line.

Lovino stood up and smiled, "No problem, she was just showing me her toy~ bye bye Lacey~!" he waved, looking over to see Antonio paying off the bill and motioning for Lovino to leave.

He smiled and began walking out, but turned around and crouched behind a clothing rack, "Psst, Lacey~!"

She looked at him. He pulled off his hat and wiggled his ears. The little girl smiled brightly and Lovino replaced the hat and quickly left the store to find Antonio. The Spaniard raised his brows, "Now call me forgetful, but weren't you the one hissing and growling at every child in the pet store the day I brought you home? What's with you today?"

Lovino blushed dark red, "I was a kitten! Shut up! Besides, I like kids … so long as their not mine. I'm never having kittens."

Antonio laughed and walked into another store. This one was a bit different. It was mostly a book store, but also had crafts and little trinkets here and there. Magazines, e-readers, music cards, all kinds of things.

"What are we doing here?" Lovino growled, looking around.

"Oh? A co-worker of mine works here on the week-ends with his half brothers and sisters. I have a little problem they can help me with easily." he walked up to the counter where a tall teen sat. his black hair hung around his face and he looked up with a look of indifference, "Yes?"

"Hey, um … is Kiku here?"

The man nodded and slipped from the chair, "Kiku … you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" a short Japanese man walked from the back room, holding a box of books, "Oh! Carriedo-san? Thank you, Xiang." the teen nodded and sat back down at the register, "What can I help you with, Carriedo-san?"

"Actually, I need a false ID for my friend here." Lovino looked at him weird.

Kiku looked Lovino over, "He looks about your age … why does he need a fake ID?"

Another black haired boy ran up. He had a curl sprouting from the side of his head and he sneaked up behind Kiku and grabbed his chest, "Hey, Keeks! I claim these lovely breasts for South Korea!"

Kiku's face lit up bright red, "Im Yong Soo!" he yelped, pushing him away. Lovino looked at Antonio, questioningly.

Antonio just smiled, "Can you keep a secret?"

The Japanese man blushed, "Of course, but we're not really close enough to share personal information …"

Im Yong Soo's eyes widened with excitement, "Of course we can~ we always do, right Keeks?"

Kiku sighed, and nodded, "Hai … we can keep your secret … he's not illegally in the country, is he?" he felt uncomfortable giving 'valid' information and papers to people of that nature.

Antonio laughed, "Somewhere more private, please?"

Lovino glared, "What are you doing?" he hissed, "You're not seriously going to tell them about me, are you?" he noticed Kiku's odd glances. The man gasped lightly seeing Lovino's tail whipping about in his anger as they shut the door to the back room. A woman looked up and smiled, "Hey, Kiku, Yong Soo, um guests~! What can we do for you today?"

The Spaniard gained a look of utter seriousness, "I need false information drawn up for my friend, Lovino."

"Lovino?" Kiku asked, knowing he'd heard that name somewhere before.

Antonio nodded and snatched Lovino's hat off. The former cat's ears flopped up and twitched with the cool air hitting them.

"N-neko?"

* * *

><p><em>hahahahahaha~ Kiku knows ^_^ Kiku works with Antonio, Ludwig, Gilbert and Matthew at the place Antonio works. Antonio is the receptionist, Ludwig trains dogs, Kiku cats and Gilbert birds, Mattie is the vet~<em>

_~Lady Pyrien  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

_another chapter! Because i love you guys and I'm about to go out of town~ I'll still be able to update, but I just want to give you guys something since I'm excited to be leaving!_

_Also, It's Easter Sunday, to those of you who celebrate: Happy Easter; to those of you who don't_: Happy Sunday~!

* * *

><p><strong><em>NekoRoma<em>**

**Chapter Ten: Arthur?**

* * *

><p>"N-neko?" Kiku asked, amazed, "Are those real?" but before Lovino or Antonio could answer, Yong Soo reached up and pulled on one. Lovino hissed in pain and smacked away his hand, rubbing his now sore ear.<p>

"Yes! They're real, damn it …" Lovino moved behind Antonio, grabbing his own tail before Yong Soo had the chance to pull that as well.

"Wow! A real neko person, just like in those mangas you read!" the girl stood up.

Kiku nodded, "B-but how?"

Antonio moved so that Lovino could speak. When he refused to speak, the Spaniard rolled his eyes, "He said he made a wish on a star and when he woke up the next morning he was part human."

The Japanese man looked at Antonio, "You mean to tell me he was a cat before? He wished and became a neko person?"

Antonio nodded, "Sorry about how strange all of this is to you …" he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Kiku shook his head, blushing, "It's not as strange as you would think."

"Yeah, his boyfriend used to be a cat, too~!" Yong Soo laughed, sitting down in a chair, "Though, he's full human, not a neko. I'm sure Keeks would have like that better though, right Keeks?"

His face became impossibly red and he stuttered wildly.

"Wait!" Lovino hissed, "This has happened before? A cat becoming human?"

Kiku nodded, rubbing his face to rid himself of the red, "Hai … Herakles, a friend of mine, was once my pet cat … I woke up one morning and he was human. That was four years ago, though. He said an angel named Arthur came to him that night and gave him the option of really becoming human like he wanted. There was no turning back, but he took it anyway.

"Arthur explained to him that it wasn't abnormal for at least one wish to be granted to a person or animal in their life. Usually only in a moment of weakness or desperation."

Lovino blushed and turned away from Antonio's gaze, "So, it's normal that I'm part human now?"

"Did you wish to be human?" a new voice entered the room. Lovino looked up to see a tall man, with longish shaggy hair and olive skin. He slowly walked over to Kiku and kissed his cheek.

"N-not exactly …" Lovino licked his lips.

The man tilted his head, "Then you wished to become a Japanese neko human?"

Lovino shook his head, hating all of the attention he was receiving from all of the people in the tiny back room.

"I-I wished th-that Antonio w … wouldn't g-give me away …" he whispered, moving away from everyone and looking down at the cats that had followed Herakles in the room.

Antonio's heart skipped a beat and he bit his lip. Lovino had wished for that? He felt a pang of guilt throb through his body.

"Oh! Lovino, as in the cat Ludwig-san gave you?" Kiku exclaimed.

"Uh … yeah …" Antonio muttered, still feeling guilty that he was the cause of Lovino's new form.

"Well, that explains why you're no longer a cat … but not why you aren't completely human. What did Arthur talk to you about?" Herakles asked.

Lovino shrugged, "I don't remember meeting any angel. I dreamed of pain, fucking awful, horrid pain … a British voice echoing annoyingly in my fucking ears … and when I woke up, I was like this."

Herakles looked confused, "He didn't wake you? Explain your decision? Explain what was going to happen to you afterward?"

Lovino shook his head, "No. can we just get the fucking ID already. I'm bored and want to go home."

Kiku nodded, "Oh … of course, Lovino-san! Mei, can you begin getting his information into the system?"

"Sure thing," she smiled, turning on a laptop computer, "Last name?"

Lovino frowned, "I … I don't have one …"

Antonio smiled, "Vargas! That's Italian, right? I heard it used once somewhere."

"Vargas it is~! First name?"

"Lovino …" Lovino muttered.

"Middle name?"

"Romano~!" Antonio grinned, remembering his lie from the night before, "That way it can be a viable name if anyone who knows I had a cat named Lovino asks."

"Age? I'll say twenty-four. Eyes? Hazel." she grinned putting in the information, "Height and weight?"

Yong Soo grabbed Lovino's arm and pulled off his sweater, "Ok, step onto the scale." he looked at it and gave her the readings before also measuring his height.

"Do you want to be an organ donor?"

"No." Lovino frowned, not really knowing what that was, but it sounded scary.

Kiku nodded, "We don't know if his blood or organs are even compatible with a human's."

Mei nodded, "Okay, address?"

"472 East Oak Dr., apartment 6C." Antonio gave her his address. The girl nodded and typed in the information, "Alright~! All done on the ID. Will we be needing to print a false Social card and birth certificate, also?"

Antonio shook his head, "Not now, anyway. He won't need to work, just give and ID if need arises~!"

She nodded, "'Kay, all that's left is his picture. He's already been put into the system … wait, where was he born?"

Lovino shuddered, "The potato bastard's living room …"

Yong Soo chuckled, "South City Hospital?"

"I've been telling people Rome, Italy …" Antonio laughed lightly.

Mei bit her lip, "International, huh? Should be easy enough to input him into the system. Date born?"

"Um … March seventeenth …" Lovino muttered, trying to remember the day Ludwig had taken him and Feli to the vet for his shots and gave the man their information.

"Perfect. Born March seventeenth in Rome, Italy. Let's say you moved here last year, a permanent resident. Lovino Romano Vargas, but occasionally go by Romano. Your current residence is the apartments on 472 East Oak Drive. You're not an organ donor~! Now, all we need is a photo~!"

Lovino frowned, "Okay …"

He was told to stand by a white screen. They flashed him and the picture appeared on the computer.

"So how the hell are you going to get rid of those?" he pointed to the ears.

Kiku sat down on the chair he'd kicked his sister out of and opened the photo in photoshop, "I'm just going to edit them out and human ears in."

Antonio and Lovino watched in amazement as Kiku turned him completely human in the photo. "Whoa! It's flawless!" Antonio shouted. Kiku blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you …" he muttered, using the picture to print the ID paper, which Yong Soo took to another room and brought back, laminated.

Antonio looked it over, "It looks great! So real!"

"That's because to everyone outside of this room, it is real. Lovino's in the system now. According to his files, he was everything that card says he is. If anyone were to look him up, they'd find everything we put in. Mei will go back in and give him more detailed records in a little bit, like high school and university and hospital records, but that takes a lot more work that can't be done in a few minutes." Kiku explained.

Lovino bit his lip, finally getting his ID card. It was amazing to say the least, but it felt like one of those movies he'd watched on TV once, where there were spies and all kinds of stuff like this going on. He grinned, feeling a bit like a spy himself.

"And no one will know the difference on this ID versus one made legally?" Antonio asked.

Yong Soo raised his brow, "Why would you come to us if you thought we couldn't make it flawless? We're masters here~!" he chuckled.

Antonio nodded, smiling, "Thank you so much~!"

Lovino clutched onto the ID tightly and licked his lips. He pulled his hat and sweater back on, trying to escape the gaze Herakles was giving him.

"How much do I owe you, Kiku?" Antonio pulled out his wallet.

Kiku blushed, "We're co-workers. I couldn't possibly charge you for this favor!"

"I insist! A hundred? Two hundred?" Antonio frowned. Lovino looked at him, knowing that was quite a bit for humans. Why was the man going all out for someone that could just be nameless?

"A hundred is fine, Carriedo~!" Yong Soo smiled, taking the money, "Much less than we regularly charge for this deep of information giving, but it's the least we could do for Keeks' friend~! See ya~!"

Antonio nodded, handing him the money, "Come on, Lovi~! We should be getting home now~"

Lovino nodded and followed the man out, careful to not get his tail caught in the door as they walked out into the store. Xiang gave them a look, but looked back down at the book he was reading.

"Puss in Boots! I didn't know this movie was out yet!" Antonio snatched it up, "Wow … it came out quite some time ago!" he placed the DVD on the counter and paid for it, "Thanks~!" he bid to Xiang.

"What's so great about a movie?" Lovino asked.

"Didn't you ever watch Shrek on that TV?" Antonio asked, leading Lovino to the car. Lovino shrugged, "Probably not."

"Oh~ well, this movie is about a cat! From Spain! Isn't that cool?" Antonio laughed, climbing into the car.

Lovino rolled his eyes and sat down in the passenger seat, "I don't see that's so great about a cat from Spain …"

"Gilbert and Francis took me to see this movie in theaters! It was so funny! You'll love it!"

"We'll just see, bastard …" Lovino crossed his arms and glared out the window as they pulled away from the spot and into traffic.

* * *

><p><em>XD I LOVE that movie~ anyways ... I fail at spy stuff an honestly have little to no idea how one goes about creating realistic false information, since I just have my crappy little ID that I went to the DMV to get ... anyways~!<em>

_~Lady Pyrien_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ugh -_- i had actually already removed this (like and imbecile) from my document manager ... anyways, hopefully it will actually upload this time ... _

* * *

><p><strong><em>NekoRoma<em>**

**__Chapter Eleven: Appreciation**

* * *

><p>When they finally got home, Lovino immediately stripped himself of the annoying sweater and hat. The pants were fine, since his tail wasn't trapped in the leg of them. He flopped onto the couch and curled up. Time for a nap~!<p>

However, Antonio woke him up not long after for a late lunch/dinner. He groggily got up and ate the sandwich he'd been given, only slightly getting annoyed at the bread that stuck to the roof of his mouth while he was trying to eat.

"Want to watch that movie now, Lovi~?" Antonio asked, putting the plates into the sink, washing them up.

Lovino shrugged, "I guess so … kind of sleepy … just want to nap …"

Antonio chuckled, setting the dishes into the drying rack, "Aw, come on, you had a little nap. I really want to watch it!"

"Fine, bastard!" Lovino growled, sitting down on the couch while Antonio put the movie in.

"You're going to love it~!"

"And why is that?" Lovino curled up on the couch beside Antonio. Antonio looked down and smiled, "It had kitties in it~! And the Spanish~!"

Lovino rolled his head back to look at Antonio, "Once again, so what?"

Antonio pouted lightly, "I'm Spanish!"

"And? Bastard." Lovino closed his eyes, waiting for the movie to actually start. When it did, he had to admit, a cat acting human was kind of cool … and funny. He snickered at the cat dance moves and laughed every time Puss flexed his paws and someone's pants fell down.

"'You do not want to make the cat angry!'" he mimicked at least once, under his breath, "I gotta remember that one." he shifted his head onto Antonio's leg, and yawned, still sleepy.

Antonio let his hand rest on Lovino's head, mindlessly scratching his ears. Lovino let his eyes fall closed, just as the credits began to roll.

"Mmm …" Lovino let out the only noise close to a purr his new body could muster. Antonio froze as Lovino moaned, "Um … Lovi?"

Lovino looked back, glaring, "Why did you stop petting me, bastard?"

Antonio's face was dusted pink, "Um … sleepy … that's it … going to just go to bed now …" he pushed Lovino up and stretched. The man turned the DVD player and TV off and picked up Lovino's fallen hat and sweater to toss them on the couch.

Lovino watched him carefully, it was rather early for Antonio to be getting ready for bed, but shrugged walking to the bedroom to curl up on his side of the bed, after ridding himself of those pants. Antonio changed into sweats and a tank top and sat on the bed with a soft sigh. He flipped the TV on and made sure it was on Lovino's favorite channel, before laying down. It had been a really long day and he had work in the morning … he had work …

He couldn't leave Lovino home alone anymore … at least not as a human. He still had troubles with a few things that humans did and while he trusted Lovino not to leave, there was still that doubt that nothing bad wouldn't happen. He sighed, but became instantly distracted.

Lovino hadn't shown his appreciation for Antonio in a few days, since he had been so angry, but he figured now was as good a time as ever. The man had gone through a lot just to give him a true human identity. As much as he hated his human body, he liked that it kept him in one home.

He crawled onto Antonio, ignoring the man's look of shock and worry. He lowered his face to Antonio's cheek and flicked his tongue out against the man's cheek, just as he'd done before as a cat. The man froze, pressing his hands into Lovino's chest. Lovino licked him again, his tongue leaving behind small trails of saliva.

He moved farther down Antonio's jaw and trailed his tongue up in one long sweep. His body was suddenly pushed back on the bed and Antonio jumped up, "L-Lovi … what are you doing?"

The man rubbed his cheek, his face red.

Lovino glared, feeling utterly insulted, "I was showing my appreciation by cleaning your face, bastard! I've done it before! You hate me that much?"

Antonio shook his head, "N-no! Of course not! … b-but humans don't do that to one another unless … well … you shouldn't worry about that … um …" the man walked into his bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Lovino glared at the door, hearing the shower come on. He frowned and laid back on the bed. He just couldn't win! Everything he did made Antonio uncomfortable around him!

He pulled his blanket up around his shoulders and curled up, facing away from the bathroom. He didn't let the pain in his chest get to him as he thought that if Roderich had done that, Antonio would have let him. He shook his head and closed his eyes, willing away the pain.

Antonio stood under the cold stream of water and closed his eyes. He was going to have to teach Lovino about boundaries between acquaintances, friends, and … he swallowed hard … lovers. He shook his head. Lovino was his cat for crying out loud … or had been his cat! He'd cared for the furry little cat for almost two years! Why was simple little things doing this to him?

He groaned. It was wrong! It was **so** wrong for him to be turned on by Lovino crawling in his lap like that! Not even two days ago Lovino had been an animal! Did this make him sick in the head? Like a beasialist? He shuddered, hoping not!

When his problem was taken care of, the man turned off the water and climbed out, wrapping a towel around himself and drying off.

He redressed himself and sighed, walking from the bathroom. Lovino was already asleep, sprawled out across the bed. Antonio smiled. He loved his cat dearly … but Lovino wasn't that cat anymore.

The man laid down and sighed, trying to get some sleep. He was kicked awake only a short time later. It was nearly eleven thirty. Lovino was beginning to thrash in his sleep.

Antonio frowned and sat up. Lovino kicked, sweat pouring down his face and tears running from his eyes.

"Can't … can't hear you!" he growled.

He couldn't hear who? Antonio felt a little bit bad for listening in on his dream, but Lovino was looking terribly pained.

"Down … I just want down!" he yelled. The man jolted up in the bed and began sobbing uncontrollably until he began coughing. Antonio grabbed his shoulders, "Lovi! Calm down … it was just a dream!" he pulled him into his arms and stroked his back.

Lovino closed his eyes and continued coughing until he'd finally calmed down. Antonio rocked him back and forth, shushing him calmingly.

"Fusosososo~" he whispered. Lovino raised his brow, but just closed his eyes, holding Antonio tightly, making sure he was on the bed and not on that awful wall, covered in blood. It seemed terribly real.

"Are you okay now?" Antonio asked, rubbing Lovino's back.

Lovino nodded and shoved Antonio away, "I'm fine, bastard!" he coughed again, and groaned in pain, laying back down on the bed. He turned his back to Antonio and closed his eyes.

"I'll get you some water …" Antonio muttered, getting out of the bed. He came back with the water. Lovino was curled up into a tight ball. His coughing had finally died down and gone away, but Lovino looked terrible. His skin was pale and he was still covered in a sweat.

Antonio handed him the water and his downed it, "Thanks …" he muttered, handing it back to him. The Spaniard nodded and laid down on his side, looking at the trembling man and he sighed. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, "It's okay, Lovi … it was just a nightmare … I don't know if animals get them, but humans do … they are nasty and scary, but we always wake up from them. We always come back to the world where people can hold you tight, let you know you're loved." he ran his hands through Lovino's hair.

Lovino curled up against Antonio's chest and closed his eyes, nodding, "I've had nightmares before, bastard … they just … weren't that scary … mostly of the vacuum cleaner or the vet …" Antonio chuckled and kissed the top of Lovino's head.

"Those must be terrifying dreams to a cat."

Lovino nodded and nuzzled his head against Antonio's chest, finally getting calm enough for sleep to pull at him again.

Antonio hummed softly and let Lovino fall asleep in his arms. It was the least he could do for his faithful friend over the passed year and a half.

Lovino shifted slightly in his sleep, but it didn't seem like the dream was coming back. Antonio let his eyes slip closed as well. Maybe he'd get Lovino to tell him what the dream was about in the morning. He rubbed Lovino's back once more, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p><em>-_- i really hope this uploads <em>

_~Lady Pyrien_


	12. Chapter 12

_I love you guys ^_^ 100+ alerts! 140+ reviews! you guys made my day awesome ^_^ sorry this chapter is so short ... I didn't really go for length of chapter with NekoRoma ... o.o oh well, you'll like-a this one~!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>NekoRoma<em>**

**Chapter Twelve: Shower**

* * *

><p>The alarm clock blared loudly and Antonio groaned letting his eyes open. A weight on his chest kept him from getting up and he looked down to see Lovino clutched tightly around his waist, whimpering in his sleep.<p>

Antonio recalled the previous night and sighed, wondering if the dream had come back after all, "Lovi … wake up, Lovi …"

Lovino's eyes flew open, "Get him away!" he shouted, pushing up and looking around, "Wha …?" he blinked and looked down, "Yo, bastard …" he pushed up into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes, "Stupid fucking dream …"

"Was it the same from earlier last night?" Antonio asked, sitting up and rubbing Lovino's shoulder.

Lovino raised his brow, "You know about that?"

Antonio nodded, "You kicked me awake … I got you water … you don't remember?" the dark auburn haired male shook his head and yawned, "No, I don't and no, it wasn't … I hate that fucking dog thing of the perverted bastard …"

The Spaniard laughed, "He is rather annoying when he barks, but he's still cute~!"

Lovino flushed in anger, "He's not cute! He's a little demon!" he huffed and turned away from Antonio. Antonio rose from the bed, chuckling. He began pulling new clothes out for the day and turned around. Lovino was running his tongue over his fingers and rubbing his ear. The fingers would return to his mouth and his tongue would caress them again.

Antonio nearly choked, "Lovi? What are you doing?"

He glanced up and glared, "Giving myself a bath!" he returned to what he was doing, unaware of the confusion he was placing on his former owner. Antonio bit his lip, his face going red, "We don't bathe like that, Lovi! If you need to get clean, you take a shower. Human mouths are … well … dirty until they are cleaned, too … so, um … here …"

The Spanish man made his way into the bathroom and turned on his shower, waiting for steam to rise.

Lovino walked into the bathroom behind him, "I'm not getting in there!"

Antonio didn't look at him, images of Lovino and that tongue of his still fresh in his mind, "Yes, you are. You need a shower anyway. Come on, get in~!"

The other man shook his head, "I don't think so!" Antonio grabbed him around the waist and pulled him away from the door and shut it, locking it as well, "You will if you want out of the house today~!"

"And if I don't?" Lovino shot back.

"Then you're taking a shower anyway …" Antonio grabbed Lovino's shirt and pulled it off of him for the first time since he'd become human. Lovino hissed and whacked at Antonio's hands, but Antonio won the fight and managed to strip Lovino down to nothing but his tail.

"Now get in~ it's not bad, Lovi, you might actually like it now that you're not covered in fur anymore~!" he lifted Lovino up from behind and pushed him in the shower. Lovino began kicking wildly, "Let me go bastard!"

"Stop struggling!" Antonio whined, "You're going to get hurt!"

Lovino yelped and managed to spin himself around and wrap his legs tightly around Antonio's waist and his arms around the man's neck, "NO!"

"Lovi … you need to take a shower … if the water bothers your ears, just flatten them like you always do."

Lovino frowned, "No. no. no. no!" Antonio frowned.

"Fine." he stepped into the shower himself, still holding Lovino tightly in his arms. Lovino yelped and tried to escape, but he couldn't move.

"Let me go! Let me go! Lemmego!" he thrashed about, soaking the entire bathroom.

Antonio laughed, "Lovino! Calm down, you're already soaked … you mind as well finish your shower."

He suddenly became calm, looking down at the man holding him. His tail was soaked, his skin soaked and his hair and ears also soaked, "You're a bastard, you know that …?"

The Spaniard nodded, "Here, I'll show you how to wash your hair~" the man set Lovino down and grabbed the shampoo bottle.

"How come you're still dressed?" Lovino frowned, "You're soaking your clothes."

"It's because you refused to get in, Lovi … I don't mind really … these are just my sleeping clothes anyway~"

Lovino nodded and covered his ears with his hands. The water was hitting against them and it was annoying. Although … the shower wasn't that bad after all. It was annoying that the fur of his tail was going to be matted and wet, but other than that, having skin rather than fur seemed to make the water a little less horrible.

"Okay, let me show you how to wash your hair~" Lovino turned to face Antonio and Antonio began rubbing Lovino's head. Lovino moaned softly and let his eyes close.

"Keep your eyes closed, okay? The shampoo might get in your eyes and that hurts~" Lovino nodded, but enjoyed Antonio's nail scratching into his scalp. It felt really good … like when Antonio used to scratch his head before.

"Lean your head back."

Lovino frowned, feeling the fingers stop scratching his head, but he leaned his head back and let Antonio rinse the soap away.

"Good~! Now you can do the same with the conditioner and then wash yourself up with the soap and cloth."

Lovino's eyes opened up and he saw Antonio holding up two bottles, "This one is for your hair. Rub it in like I did for the shampoo, rinse it all out. And this one," he held up the bottle with a white cloth on it, "It for your body. Just squirt the green gel onto the cloth, rub the cloth together and then wash your body. Rinse it away and then turn the handle on the wall all the way down. The water will shut off and I'll set a towel on the counter for you, okay?"

The neko human nodded, a little saddened that Antonio wouldn't do the conditioner as well.

Antonio pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving them on the shower floor, "Don't mind those, I'll get them later, okay?" he stepped out. Lovino blushed, peeking out of the shower to watch Antonio grab a towel and pull of the remaining boxers and toss them to the floor. He wrapped the towel around himself and unlocked the bathroom door, before setting a towel on the counter as promised and closed the door.

Lovino bit his lip softly. Why did seeing Antonio like that leave his heart racing? Why did he wish Antonio would just come back and help him figure out the rest of the showering thing? He sighed and rubbed the blush from his cheeks. Was it normal to feel attracted to Antonio like that?

He shook his head and put his mind to the task at hand. He grabbed the bottle Antonio had set down and popped the cap. The same scent the shampoo had, the same scent he always smelled on Antonio's hair, floated around the steam and Lovino smiled softly, pouring the pale blue liquid into his palm. He smushed it into his hair and began rubbing like Antonio had. It felt okay … but not like it had when Antonio had done it. He sighed and closed his eyes, remembering what Antonio had said about it getting in the eyes.

Lovino leaned back and let his ears flatten so that the water wouldn't go in. He rubbed until he was sure the conditioner was all gone. He licked his lips, tasting the water on them and grabbed the bottle with the wash cloth, finally getting to the body washing.

When that was finished, and his body all clean, he looked over the little handle. Antonio said to turn it until the water stopped. He grabbed it and twisted until he was met with resistance. However, the water didn't turn off. More steam filled the bathroom.

"I didn't break it, did I?" he went to walk under the water but yelped in pain. It was burning hot. He stumbled back and hit his head against the wall.

"Fuck!" he screamed, getting burned again by the water. He heard the door open and Antonio's voice was lost beyond the water and his own cursing. The curtain was yanked back and Lovino took the flight option of his brain's responses. He leaped passed the scalding water and into Antonio's arms, clutching onto him tightly. Antonio yelped, stumbling back and slipping on the water that now covered the floor.

The man fell against the floor and hissed in pain. Lovino wriggled a bit and pushed himself up a bit to look down at Antonio. The Spaniard looked back up and smiled softly, "I forgot to mention to turn it to the right … sorry …"

Lovino frowned and pushed off of him, "Bastard … that shit burned me!" his sopping wet tail whipped back and forth in his anger.

Antonio turned a deep shade of red, "Um … can you get off … please …"

He sighed and stood up to grab his towel and pull it around himself. Antonio walked into the bathroom with him own towel and threw in to the floor. He shut off the water and mopped up the mess and carried the wet clothing to the laundry room.

Lovino took the towel and began drying his skin up. Antonio walked back in the room and blushed again at the sight of the naked man in his room. "Um, I set your clothing on the bed … I already cut holes in the boxers and pants for your tail … so um … breakfast will be ready in a few …" he left the room.

As said, the clothes were waiting for Lovino. He dried his tail as best he could with his towel and growled at the messed up fur. The clothes were next. He pulled the pants on and grabbed the shirt and hat, not wanting to wear them just yet, as his hair was still dripping wet. He covered his head with the towel and walked into the living room, carrying the shirt and hat in his hands.

Antonio smiled at him, "Breakfast is almost done~"

"You said that already …" Lovino muttered, rubbing the towel over his head, tossing it aside to pull the shirt on. It was a black tee with a almost scribbled on green white a red rectangle on it. The word 'Italia' was written beneath it.

Even the hat was new. He hadn't see Antonio grab that. It was also black, but had a knitted green band, a white one and a red one.

"Are these colors Italy's or something? I've seen them before on documentaries … like the flag on your ceiling in the room … isn't it the flag for Spain? Does that make this the flag for Italy?"

Antonio nodded, "Yup~ that's right~!" he set up two plates, "Here you go, eat up. Today, we have to go to work, so please behave, okay? Kiku will be there, so you'll at least know one other person~"

Lovino nodded and ate his breakfast up. Antonio disappeared for a moment, but came back with a comb, "I don't use this often, but your hair is a tad longer than mine, so it'll get tangled if it isn't brushed." he began running the comb through Lovino's hair as the smaller male ate. Lovino shivered happily as Antonio brushed his hair.

"You used to brush my fur, too …" Lovino remarked. Antonio nodded, "Yeah, when you'd let me~!" the man teased, finishing. Lovino pulled on the hat and finished up his drink. Antonio put the dishes in the sink and grabbed his keys, "Come on, Lovi~! I have to get to work~!"

* * *

><p><em>Woo~ another chapter ^_^<em>

_~Lady Pyrien_


	13. Chapter 13

_I love you all so much ^_^ I really do~! _

_I received some amazing fanart for this story from xXNelisa and Zero-Kiryu-kun (on DeviantArt~ just search 'Nekoroma'~). You guys are Prussia level Awesome~!_

_This chapter is ... sad ... and kind of weird o.o but I felt like putting it in there ... so enjoy~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>NekoRoma<em>**

**Chapter Thirteen: Stella 'Vargas'**

* * *

><p>Lovino grabbed the new zip up hoodie he'd been given and walked outside with Antonio. The Spaniard locked up and they left. The last time Lovino had been at the building where Antonio worked was when he'd been given to Antonio and he'd only seen it through the bars of the cage. Not to mention, he'd been so young, he'd barely remembered much.<p>

Antonio clocked in and sat down at the front desk, "There's a chair over there you can sit in if you want. If you want something from the break room, just ask, I'll get it for you~"

After a bit of exploring the lobby and staring down at the old magazines, Lovino grew bored and sat down on Antonio's desk. He spotted the time and frowned, only having killed an hour.

Antonio was busy answering calls for the trainers and vet and taking down appointments.

"What do you even do here?" Lovino asked, leaning back on the desk, ignoring the strong urge to lay across the desk and beg for a belly rub. He was supposed to be acting human!

"I just take down Ludwig's, Gil's, Kiku's and Dr. Williams' appointments and make sure they get them," he smiled, "And when clients come in, I send them back. This is a vet/obedience school for animals, you know? Ludwig mostly trains dogs, but he trains cats to do things they are supposed to do but don't, like use the litter box. He even trains a few birds, but that's usually Gilbert's job."

Speaking of … Lovino thought bitterly, "Yo, Toni! And Romano, nice seeing you again. West here already?"

"Yeah, reason why you're late this time, Gil?" Antonio laughed, clocking his friend in.

Gilbert nodded, "Had to get this little guy all boxed up again." he held up a cat carrier, "West needs you to cat sit again. He's going out for a conference again."

Antonio looked at the carrier and smiled, seeing Feliciano poking his head up to the bars and meowing softly.

Lovino perked up and looked back at the man he'd been trying to ignore, "Feli!" he jumped off the desk and walked over the Gilbert, grabbing the carrier.

Gilbert raised his brow, "You said he was allergic to cats. And how does he know about this one?" Antonio bit his lip and shrugged, "I guess he's over it? And I'd love to watch Feli for you guys~!"

Lovino twisted open the carrier and reached in to pull out his brother. It was odd for him to be holding a cat when not long ago, he was one. Not long ago, he'd also been scampering across the floor chasing Feliciano around.

He hugged Feliciano close, confusing the cat.

'Ve-meow? Who are you?' he meowed. Lovino's eyes snapped open. Gilbert said a few things to Antonio and then left.

"Feli?"

'Ve-meow! You know my name! You must be a friend!' the cat perked up and licked Lovino's cheek, 'You smell familiar! Like Toni's house! And my brother! You smell like my brother!'

Lovino smiled, "It is me, Feli~! I'm Lovino!"

The cat tilted his head, 'It's like this human understands me! Ve-meow! Lovino?'

"Yeah! I'm human now!" he ignored his brother's stupidity.

Antonio peered over the desk and smiled, "You can talk to cats?"

Lovino shrugged, "Those cats that followed Herakles into the room … I couldn't understand them … maybe it's just because Feliciano is my brother …" he pushed the carrier with his feet to behind the desk and carried Feliciano in his arms as he sat back on the edge of the desk.

"But anyway, yeah it's me Feli!"

'How? That's so cool! I wanna be human, too! How did you become human?' the cat meowed, walking up Lovino's chest to look him in the eyes.

"Made a wish on a star. Woke up and was part human, part cat. It's actually annoying being human …" Feliciano clung to every word his brother said.

'Ve-meow! Wait until I tell Savino! Oh that's right! I got to see mama and a few of our siblings the other day when Luddy had to train them!' Feliciano wagged his tail. Only his brother would be stupid enough to be a cat and still wag his tail like a dog when he was happy. It must have been all those dogs he lived with.

"You … got to see mama …?" he asked, sadly. Feliciano meowed in response and began spinning the tale on hanging out with their brothers and sister.

Antonio saw the saddened expression on Lovino's face and gently touched his arm, "You okay?"

"Feliciano got to see mama … and Savino … and our other brothers and sister … I miss them …" he barely had a few memories of the loving tabby cat who had given birth to them. He remembered being curled up among five other kittens, one being Feliciano. Another memory of getting a loving bath from his mama … his mama being taken away. He'd mewled in agony for his mama to come back to him and his siblings, but she didn't. Then he was separated from his sister. Then his brother, Savino, then his other two brothers until all that was left was him and Feliciano.

He tried to cling to his final brother, not wanting to leave his side. Then he was taken away. At least he had still been able to see Feliciano. Tears rolled down his cheeks and Feliciano licked his cheeks, wanting him to be happy again.

'Ve-meow … I'm so sorry, brother! I didn't mean to make you cry!' Feliciano mewed softly, 'Mama is supposed to be coming by today … to visit the vet …'

Lovino shuddered at the mention of the vet. The man was gentle, but those needles … he shuddered again, "Really?"

Feliciano nodded.

Lovino smiled, "She's supposed to be here again today! I'm going to get to see mama!" he jumped up happily and swung his brother around, not caring that Feliciano was freaking out and digging his claws into Lovino's arms to keep from flying off.

He set Feliciano down and blushed in embarrassment. Antonio was smiling, "That's wonderful~!"

The former cat nodded and crossed his arms, "Yeah …" he sat down and let his brother run around the lobby for a minute before the cat crawled into the carrier for a nap. Lovino kicked his legs, still embarrassed from his behavior, and stinging from where his brother had clawed him, "How did you even put up with that shit?" Lovino hissed, running his fingers over the scratches.

He went to lick the wounds, but Antonio stopped him, "I knew that you were just being you~ besides, this helps …" he opened the drawer and pulled out some tube and squeezed the clearish gel onto his fingers and covered the scratches up, "feeling better?"

Lovino blushed and nodded, "Yeah …" he pulled his sleeves down and licked his lips and began kicking his legs again. Several people came in, one for the vet, but wasn't his mama, and two for their appointments with Ludwig.

Finally, the doors opened and the woman walked in with a cat carrier. Lovino bit his lip, hopeful.

"Stella for her overnight stay with Dr. Williams." the woman muttered. Antonio nodded and tapped into the computer, "Just in time. I'll take her back there, okay?"

The woman nodded, "See you later, Stella. Be a good girl for mommy!" she waved and left the lobby. Lovino hopped from the desk again and peered into the cage. An old tabby cat peered up at him lazily.

He opened the cage, tears brimming his eyes, "Mama?"

She blinked and sniffed his hand. Feliciano leaped up onto the desk, 'Mama!' he meowed, 'It's Lovi~! You remember him, right? Ve-meow~!'

Stella turned from her cat child to Lovino and blinked again, 'Lovino?' Lovino pulled her carefully from the carrier and held her close, "Mama …" he whispered.

She meowed softly, 'My baby … your scent … it _is_ you~!' she began licking his cheeks, lovingly. He smiled, remembering those fond few weeks when she bathed him while he was still a little kitten.

He sat down in the chair, while she continued to clean his face. Feliciano curled up on his lap as well and began purring.

Antonio smiled softly, yet sadly. It made him miss his mother back in Spain. Maybe he would call her during his lunch break.

"Lovi … I … I really hate to tear this up, but she's here to go back to the vet …" Antonio whispered, knowing he would probably get scolded by the vet … Mike … or Mark … for not bringing her back sooner.

Lovino glared, "No … I wanna stay with my mama …" he nuzzled against her fur, glaring at Antonio while she continued licking his cheek.

"I'm sorry … but she has to go … we'll visit her again in a little bit before we leave, okay? And she'll be here in the morning when I come in for work tomorrow."

"You're bringing me again tomorrow?" Lovino asked.

Antonio nodded, "I can't leave you at home like that can I? You have to have lunch and you'd probably get bored."

Lovino nodded and looked down at his mother. She'd stopped bathing her son's face and had curled up in his lap around Feliciano, occasionally looking up at her human son and giving him a loving look.

He smiled and rubbed his hand down his back, "Okay, but I want to visit her before we leave, you got that?"

Antonio nodded.

"You have to go now, mama …"

'I know, bambino …' she licked his hand as he lifted her into his arms.

Lovino tilted his head, having heard that word from one of those movies he'd watched, "You speak Italian?"

'My original owners brought me over from Italy a long time ago, Lovino … they abandoned me a few weeks before you and your brothers and sister were born …' she mewed as he carried her to her carrier.

Lovino laughed sadly, "So that explains my accent …" he kissed her head and let her walk into her carrier, "I'll see you in a little bit, okay mama?"

'Sì, bambino, ti voglio bene, …' she curled up, giving her son one last look, 'You may look different, but you're still the beautiful kitten I had.'

"I love you, mama …" he whispered, closing the carrier for Antonio to take back to the vet. He bit his lip and walked back over to the chair, where Feliciano was laying, looking sad.

'Brother?' Feliciano mewed.

"Yeah, Feli?"

'Are you going to cry? 'cause if you cry, I'll cry and I don't want you to be sad …' Feliciano crawled into Lovino's lap. Lovino frowned, feeling his heart constrict, but he willed the tears away.

"No, I'm not going to cry, jerk!" he frowned, earning an odd look from a woman and her daughter, whom just walked in with their poodle.

He offered a smile, but looked away and mindlessly petted his brother's back, trying to get over the embarrassment of the woman and child catching him yelling at a cat.

* * *

><p><em>sad, no? just a bunch of mindless fluff o.o and weirdness ... lol<em>

_EDIT: Thank you Loudres Vargas-Beilschmidt for the 'I love you' correction in Italian ^_^_

_~Lady Pyrien_


	14. Chapter 14

_Ve ... I have nuffin' to say except I love you guys ^_^ _

* * *

><p><strong><em>NekoRoma<em>**

**Chapter Fourteen: Depression, Hatred and Love**

* * *

><p>Antonio finally came back and took care of the woman and her daughter, by sending a note back to Ludwig that his next appointment was here, then he crouched down in front of Lovino.<p>

"Lovi? Are you okay?" he grabbed Lovino's hand and caressed it softly.

Lovino looked at him and glared, "I'm fine, bast-Antonio …" he muttered, knowing a little girl was within earshot, "Go away …"

The man shook his head, "No … not until you smile …"

A glare.

"When do I ever smile for you?" he hissed. Antonio grinned, "There's the Lovi I know~! I'm about to take my lunch break, so you and Feliciano can head to the break room. It's just down the hall and it's the door with these words on it." he handed Lovino a piece of paper with 'BREAK ROOM' written on it. "If anyone walks in, just tell them you're with me, okay?"

Lovino nodded and stood up. Feliciano walked into his carrier and waited for Lovino to close the door and pick it up.

He walked to the room and opened the door, finding a few vending machines and a little fridge and some tables. He set the carrier down and let Feliciano out.

"How come you get in that thing so willingly?" Lovino asked, sitting on the same table.

'Ve-meow~! Because every time I do, I get to go somewhere cool~!' Feliciano licked his paw and rubbed his ear, 'Oh~! Are you and Toni like Gilbert and the vet?'

"What do you mean?" Lovino asked, staring at his brother.

'Mating, silly! Are you two mates?'

Lovino's face became scarlet red, "Wh-what gave y-you that idea?"

Feliciano tilted his head, 'Because he's so nice to you and likes your smile and held your hand … Gilbert says things like that to the vet when he's sad, too … they even press their lips together like human mates do~! Does Toni do that to you?'

"N-no! Why the hell would I mate with him? I can get a way better mate than that!" Lovino rubbed his cheeks and frowned, knowing he was kind of attracted to Antonio, "Besides, he has a mate …" he muttered, feeling that sharp pain return to his heart from before. The stabbing pain in his heart that only came around when Antonio paid attention to Roderich or Feliciano.

'Ve-meow …' Feliciano meowed sadly, 'I'm sorry … I … you want to be his mate … don't you?'

Lovino blushed again. Did he? Did he want Antonio to hold him tightly like he did with Roderich? To press their lips together lovingly? Did he want to be Antonio's mate? He shook his head, "No, of course not!" he whispered.

'I want to be human, too … so that Luddy would want to mate with me …' Feliciano curled up.

Lovino growled, forgetting about his own problems, "Why would you want to mate with that potato? That's disgusting!"

'Ve-meow~! He's nice to me! He pets me and lets me sleep on his bed and even sneaks me food off of his own plate~! He doesn't let Aster or Blackie or Berlitz eat off his plate~! He only scolds me when I sharpen my claws on his couch~ and he was talking out loud the other night to himself … and me … that he needed to settle down with a mate~! I want to be that mate! But I have to be human, too! How did you do it, Lovi?'

The brother contemplated lying, but his brother … a cat … was in love with a human … and as much as he hated the potato freak for giving him away … he kind of wanted to be selfish and have an actual human brother instead of a cat one.

"Fine! But only because I want a human brother!" Lovino frowned, "Look for the brightest star at night and wish to become human. An angel named Arthur is supposed to come grant your wish, but don't fall asleep or it won't come true …" he felt like a child telling a friend some childish story.

'Ve-meow~! Thank you, brother!' the cat jumped up happily and licked Lovino's nose and pressing his nose onto each cheek, 'I'll make my wish when I get back home to Luddy!'

Lovino nodded. The door opened and Antonio walked in.

"Hey Lovi~, hey Feli~!" he sat down and pulled out a bag, "I made some Paella for lunch, I hope you don't mind Lovi~"

Lovino shook his head, "No … it's not terrible … mama told me she was an Italian cat, so that makes me Italian after all …"

"Which explains your accent~!" Antonio smiled, "Cool~!"

"Yeah … and Feliciano wants to become human, too …"

Antonio looked at him, not sure whether to be happy or fear for that, "Not under my watch, right? I don't think I could afford to pay for another false ID and new clothes … though it would be cute to have you both living under my roof~!"

Lovino felt the sharp stab of pain again, "No … he said he wants to wait until he goes back to the potato's house."

Antonio smiled, "Okay~ I wish you luck on that, Feli~!" Feliciano mewed and walked into his carrier to nap.

The door opened and Ludwig walked in, "Oh, hello Antonio … who's this?"

"Um … my friend from Italy, Romano … I couldn't leave him alone at the apartment so I brought him to work … I hope that's okay?"

Ludwig nodded, "East mentioned your friend, and no I don't mind. How's Feliciano been this morning? He's usually finicky when it's not me lately …"

"Romano has a way with animals~! He's been calm and quiet all morning and afternoon~!"

Lovino glared at Ludwig, wishing he were still a cat so that he could claw the man's eyes out. Feliciano was already rubbing against the man's hands, wanting to be loved.

Ludwig smiled and petted the cat, "Well, I came to say good bye to Feliciano, since I'm off to catch my flight. I'll see you in a week, okay Feliciano. Be good. And don't sharpen your claws on Antonio's couch."

Feliciano cried out sadly for Ludwig as the man took his leave, 'Ve-meow … come back …'

Lovino rubbed his brother's ears, "Hey … he'll be back in a few days, okay?" the cat mewed sadly and climbed back into his carrier.

The next three days were strange. Lovino got to see his mama a few more times before she went back to her new owners. Antonio refused to let Roderich over and Feliciano had become a depressed ball of fur.

Lovino stared at him on the edge of the bed, watching another one of his favorite shows. Antonio was in the shower, which Lovino finally managed to get the hang of.

The cell phone lying on the night stand went off again for the third time in the hour Antonio had been in the bathroom and Lovino leaned over, grabbing it. He didn't know what the name said, as Antonio only taught him simple things so far, like the alphabet and some of the letter's pronunciation, but the picture was of Roderich.

"Ugh …" he set the phone back down and rolled over, "I hate that man."

'Hate who?' Feliciano looked at him.

"Roderich … Antonio's mate …" Lovino said, bitterly. His heart throbbed painfully again and he growled, curling up in a ball.

The bathroom door opened and Antonio walked out, dressed up to sleep. He grabbed the phone just in time for the last ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Roderich … no, I'm not busy … just about to sleep, really, cat sitting Feliciano … I know I haven't talked to you much … no … no, I'm sorry …" Lovino fake gagged, causing Feliciano to snicker for the first time in three days.

"I do miss you … no … it's not that … I've just been busy … with Feliciano and Lovino … yes, I still have him … because he's my best friend … Roderich … no, I didn't pick the cat over you …"

Lovino's interest peaked and he bit his lip, tuning out the show and listening intently to the conversation.

"He's actually calmed down quite a bit since the last time you saw him~! Well … no you … no you can't come see … he's … he's sick … no, that's not the reason he's calm! Feliciano might have given him something, I don't know … he just got it … oh … okay then … good night … um … l-love you, too … bye …" he hung up the phone, unaware of Lovino listening closely.

Lovino's heart thumped hard against his chest, in pain. Why did it do this? Why did it go haywire when Antonio talked to Roderich or messages Roderich or talked to Gilbert about Roderich?

He felt tears well up in his eyes, but he brushed them away, not even sure why the hell they were showing up anyway.

Feliciano nudged his hand, 'Ve-meow … you do love Tonio … don't you …?'

Lovino shoved his brother off the bed and buried his face in the pillow. He felt Feliciano jumped back on the bed and curl up at his feet and begin purring.

Antonio muttered a good night.

Lovino didn't want to go to sleep for two reasons. Every night since waking up as a human cat hybrid, he'd had the nightmare that scared him awake. Antonio asked about it, but Lovino never told him about it. He didn't want to relive that nightmare again, especially since reason two was keeping him awake. His chest was hurting, and not just because of the coughing he'd acquired every night and morning, but because of the way it felt like his heart was being squeezed.

Against his wishes, Lovino finally fell asleep, only to fall victim to the nightmare and wake up coughing.

He sat up in the bed, glad he hadn't woken up Antonio with the coughing this time and reached to the night stand beside him for the water Antonio always made sure was there. He coughed hard, pain shooting through his chest and he sipped the water.

It was odd … since when did the water taste metallic like that? He shrugged it off and set the glass down, licking his lips and going back to sleep. Now that the nightmare was gone, he'd have normal dreams the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em>USUK or RusAme? trying to decide for a sister fic to my other story Kismet ... o.o there's a poll on my profile if you prefer to vote there~<em>

_~Lady Pyrien_


	15. Chapter 15

_That moment you've all been waiting for~_

_Prepare for some angst _

* * *

><p><strong><em>NekoRoma<em>**

**Chapter Fifteen: Roderich**

* * *

><p>Feliciano was bouncing around his cage, excitedly. He knew Ludwig was coming back today. Lovino kicked his legs, sitting on the edge of the desk, like he did everyday.<p>

The doors opened and Ludwig walked in, "Sorry I'm a bit late, traffic was hell. How was Feliciano?" he peered into the carrier at the cat, whom was trying desperately to get out.

Ludwig open the carrier door and happily took the cat into his arms. For a dog person, he really did have a soft spot for his cat.

"He was actually really well behaved … kind of depressed, though~" Antonio smiled.

The German man nodded, "Like I said, he's attached to me … if it isn't me taking care of him, he's not happy."

He grabbed the carrier and took Feliciano with him to his office.

"Are you going to miss him?" Antonio grinned, "If he becomes human, Ludwig might be too freaked out to let him out in public."

"I'll just call over there. You have their number. I'll be able to talk on the phone." Lovino muttered, scooting over on the desk a bit, to be closer to Antonio. His cheeks dusted pink with his own thoughts, but he shook his head and leaned back.

"Oh, Lovino-san, Carriedo-san, I'm glad you're here today … Herakles-kun wanted me to ask you if you remembered anything about the night of your transformation, yet …" Kiku walked up.

Lovino shook his head, "No … but …" he paused, unsure of how to ask, "does Herakles … does he have nightmares?"

Kiku raised his brow, "Not anything out of the ordinary, why?"

Lovino frowned, "No reason." why was it just him, then? Why was he the one suffering those horrible images?

"Well, if there's nothing else, I must get back to Ludwig-san. He's helping me teach Pochi new tricks until his next appointment." Kiku bowed his head and left the lobby.

"Such a weird little man …" Lovino muttered.

"Lovi~! That was mean!"

"Shut up, Antonio!" Lovino hissed, his cheeks flaring red and being scolded.

Antonio's smiled grew huge, "This is the second time you've called me by my name, Lovi~! And look at that, your cheeks are getting red~! You look just like a tomato~! So cute~!"

"Antonio?" both Lovino and Antonio snapped their attention to the doors. Roderich stood, glaring, "I came to bring you lunch and I find you with some other man?"

Lovino raised his brow. What was so bad about Lovino being at the animal training/ vet building?

"Roderich? I wasn't expecting you~!" Antonio smiled and Lovino's heart skipped a beat, painfully. Why didn't he ever smile like that to Lovino?

"This is why you've been screening my calls? Won't let me come over? Won't go out with me? You're cheating on me?"

There's that word again, Lovino thought. He had to find out why people thought Antonio was cheating at anything since Lovino had shown up.

"I'm thirsty, bastard … give me a dollar …" Antonio handed over a few dollars to Lovino and turned back to Roderich.

"I'm not cheating on you with him … he's a friend from Italy … he's staying over for a little while until he finds a way to make it on his own here."

Lovino slipped around the corner but continued watching. Roderich's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms, despite the bag in his hands, "Oh? And you couldn't tell me about him? Is your cat even sick? Or was that another lie so you could sleep with that _slut_ with out me coming around?"

Lovino frowned. More words he didn't know … why did it matter if he and Antonio slept together? Feliciano slept in Ludwig's bed and he'd been sleeping in Antonio's bed before, too …

"I told you it's not like that, Roderich … Romano is just a friend …" he walked around the desk to try and embrace Roderich, but the man shoved him away.

"I don't want to hear any more lies!" he glared, dropping the food on the floor, "We're done! For good this time! I hope your happy with your_ slut._" he spit the words out like they were a vile tasting poison.

Roderich turned on his heel and left the building in anger.

The Italian man but his lip and walked to the break room to buy that soda he'd wanted in the first place. Why did he feel slightly guilty about the whole thing? He'd only seen Antonio that torn up once before … when he thought he'd lost Roderich that one time.

His heart skipped a beat again and he bit his lip, punching in the button for the soda. It fell and he waited a minute for it to cool down before popping the tab. Lovino took a long sip from the can and leaned against the vending machine. His heart was racing and hurt.

The door opened and Antonio walked in, looking pained. He tossed the bag Roderich had dropped in the trash and sat down, "I'm taking the rest of the day off, okay Lovino? Ludwig said it was okay … so let's just … go home …"

Lovino winced at the usage of his full name. While he hated (okay, not really hated, but maybe got annoyed) when Antonio called him 'Lovi', at least he knew Antonio was happy and cheerful. When he used his full name … bad things happened or were going to happen.

The two made their way home and Lovino bounced his leg, nervously. He didn't like the unusual silence that enveloped the car. And even when they walked inside, Antonio, whom hadn't eaten a thing all day, just walked to his room and shut the door behind him.

Lovino felt his heart constrict again and walked to the kitchen. He'd watched Antonio enough to know how to make tomato salad at least. He finally found every thing he was going to need and began carefully throwing the meal together. It may not have been his all time favorite, but maybe Antonio would appreciate it and it might even make him happier.

He finished putting the salad together, and smiled. It wasn't perfect but if Antonio didn't like it, tough.

Lovino carried the two bowls to the bed room and frowned, not having thought of how he was going to open the door. He set his bowl down and opened the door before picking it up again. The Italian made his way into the room and bit his lip, walking up to the bed. Antonio was curled up, clutching the picture of him and Roderich.

A tears stained face looked up at Lovino. Lovino looked away, "Um … here … I made you something to eat … A-Antonio …"

The man sat up and smiled softly, "Oh Lovi …" he grabbed the bowl and took a bite, "This is really good~!"

Lovino perked up, "Really?" his heart raced happily. He looked down at his bowl and slowly took a bite. It wasn't terrible, really. He liked the tomato the best, "I'm sure yours is better …" Lovino blushed, "Maybe you can make it sometime soon? I promise I won't spit it out this time."

Antonio set his bowl down, grabbed Lovino's and set it down before pulling Lovino into his arms in a tight hug.

"Thank you … for being here … I know I wasn't the best owner in the world and have probably been a pretty shitty friend … but … thank you Lovi …" he muttered, making the former cat blush a deep red. He hugged Antonio back, loving the feeling of being embraced like this.

He rested his head on Antonio's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Antonio put the picture away in the drawer and the two finished their salads while watching some show on Animal Planet. They joked and laughed and Lovino was just glad to see his jerk smiling and happy again.

The Spaniard got up around dinner time and made them some random microwave food he had, just in case he was depressed and didn't want to cook or would rather sit up and watch some comedies with Lovino.

Lovino was sitting on the bed, waiting for Antonio to come back with their dinners. He watched the characters of the movie running around, talking and blah, blah, blah, until something one of the women said caught his attention.

Her and her fiance had just broken up and her friends were out at some sleazy bar, trying to cheer her up. She began talking to the guy, but her friend dragged her away and began scolding her about being 'on the rebound'. Lovino tilted his head and leaned forward. The friend said the only reason she was flirting with him was because she was just upset about losing the relationship and that she needed to get back out there and be a strong independent woman!

He licked his lips and Antonio walked in with the microwaved food, "Sorry if it's bad, I don't usually eat microwave meals …" he handed a plate to Lovino. He looked down at the dinosaur shaped breaded things and the yellow, gooey noddles.

Trusting Antonio, the Italian began eating the food. It was awful to say the least, but he ate it to appease Antonio in his weakened emotional state. Had it been any other day, he told himself, he would have spit it all over Antonio.

He pushed the plate aside and got up to throw his hat and shirt and pants to the floor. Now that he had eaten, the former cat was beginning to feel sleepy. Lovino climbed back into the bed and yawned softly.

Antonio was already curled up and rubbing his eyes. As Lovino rested his head on his pillow, Antonio wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, "Such a good kitty …" he muttered in his half dazed sleep. Lovino's heart skipped a beat sadly. He hated his human body … but … it hurt to know Antonio still thought of him as a cat … why couldn't the man see him as a human now?

He shook his head. Why did it matter it Antonio saw him as a human or not? It didn't matter! He was only here to make sure Antonio wasn't lonely between break ups. It would pass. Roderich would call or Antonio would call him and they'd be back together again in no time.

So why did it hurt Lovino so much to know that? Why did it kill him inside to know Antonio was going to eventually take Roderich into his arms and kiss him and love him and … be Roderich's mate? His heart constricted tighter and tighter until it squeezed the tears out of him. He'd only been human for about a week, but …

"I love you … bastard …" Lovino whispered, pressing his nose into Antonio's cheek. He stopped and sighed softly. That wasn't how humans kissed … he pressed his lips to Antonio's cheek and buried his face in the man's chest. "I shouldn't … but I love you …"

* * *

><p><em>Well? was it what you were expecting? More? Less? <em>

_~Lady Pyrien_

_PS, the Poll for the Kismet story is closed now, and USUK won, which makes for a great story since RusAme won second place and gave me the perfect idea with what I'd already written in Kismet~ Thank you all for your input!_


	16. Chapter 16

_o.o did you guys not like the last chapter? sorry, lol, I have the same amount of hits, but there was a sudden drop in reviews ... oh well lol ^_^ I hope you guys like this one~  
><em>

_And thank you to the new reviewers~  
><em>

_also, 200+ reviews~!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>NekoRoma<em>**

**Chapter Sixteen: What Does It Mean?**

* * *

><p>He awoke coughing and sweating and crying and everything that came with his nightly routine. Antonio groggily woke up and cursed, realizing he forgot Lovino's water. Lovino cried out in pain as he coughed harder than he had before.<p>

When he finally caught his breath, he took a deep one and swallowed, noticing the metallic taste in his mouth again. He groaned and tried to swallow it away. Antonio walked back in the room with the water and handed it to Lovino.

"What's that …?" Antonio asked, grabbing Lovino's hand instead of letting him have the water. Lovino looked down and saw a discolored spot on his hand. Antonio flipped on his lamp and gasped. Lovino's hand, lips and chin were covered in blood.

"You're coughing up blood!" Antonio whimpered. He handed Lovino the glass and frowned.

"So what?" he wheezed, drinking down the water to rid himself of the awful taste of blood in his mouth. The urge to cough subsided and he set the glass down.

"So? So we can't take you to the doctor because of your ears and tail … we can't take you to a vet because you're mostly human …"

Antonio got up to grab a wet cloth and slowly cleaned up Lovino's hand and chin.

Lovino glared, "I'll be fine … this is the first time, maybe it was just because I coughed too hard … seriously, stop worrying, okay?"

The Spaniard frowned, but nodded. Maybe Lovino was right … but why was he coughing like that in the first place?

Lovino muttered a good night and rolled over. Antonio watched him go back to sleep in silence … maybe Lovino had some sort of disease? He wished he could just take him to the hospital.

He finally laid back down and stared at Lovino's back. He couldn't lose him …

The next morning, he awoke to a loud knocking on his door and cursing to follow. Antonio pushed out of bed and made his way to the door to peer out. His boss was standing at the door with two others beside him.

He groaned, not wanting to deal with his boss so early in the morning, but opened up the door anyway, "Ludwig? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Seven eighteen, and we have a bit of a problem."

"Ve~! Tonio!" one of the two others tackled the man in a hug. He looked down surprised at the auburn haired man hugging him. He looked up with his honey colored eyes and smiled, "I did it! I became human!"

"Feli?"

"Ve~! Yup~! Where's Lovi? I wanna show him, too!" Feliciano let go of Antonio, just as Lovino sleepily walked from the room.

"What the hell is going on out here, bastard?" Lovino growled, rubbing his eyes.

"LOVI~!" Feliciano tackled the other man to the ground and nuzzled his cheek, "Look! I became human, too! You were right! All I had to do was make a wish!"

Lovino looked up confused, but he recognized the curl and the honey colored eyes, "Damn it, Feliciano! Get off of me!"

Ludwig and Gilbert walked into the house. Antonio was grinning.

"Romano, huh?" Gilbert grinned, "You didn't get rid of Lovino, did you?"

Antonio blushed, "No … I woke up a week ago and he was like this … wait … why doesn't Feliciano have cat ears … or a tail?"

Feliciano sat up on his knees, from wrestling a hug out of his brother, "Ve~! I wondered the same thing! Lovi is just special~!"

Lovino glared and held his tail against his chest, "Shut up! Jerk!" he pushed himself off the ground and curled up on the couch.

Ludwig looked Lovino over, "I'll be damned … this is …"

"What the hell are you looking at, potato bastard?" Lovino snapped, turning away, "I'll fucking kick your ass …" the German man looked taken aback, "That's Lovino, alright … same anger and attitude … Antonio can you please explain what's going on and why my cat is human. All he kept talking was nonsense about Arthur, Antonio and seeing Lovino."

"Lovino wished on a star about a week ago … wanting to be human … when he woke up, he looked just like his does now. He told Feliciano about it … so I guess Feli wished to be human, too … Arthur is apparently the angel that grants these wishes."

Ludwig looked at his employee like the man was insane, but if he hadn't seen Feliciano human, he wouldn't have believed him.

"I see." Ludwig frowned, "Well … I'll get out of your hair … I have to figure out what to do with Feliciano …"

Antonio nodded, "It was good seeing you again, Feli~! Come by any time~!"

Feliciano made that weird 've' noise and hugged his brother again before jumping off the couch to attach himself to Ludwig's arm.

Lovino frowned at the sight, but was glad they were all finally gone. Now he could go back to sleep, "There. He's human and happy … I got to see him … I'm going back to bed …"

"But … Lovi … aren't you the least bit curious as to why you're not a full human like he is?" Antonio frowned.

The Italian shrugged, "Maybe something's wrong with me." he walked into the room and laid down on the bed. It's not like he was jealous that his brother and Herakles did something right to make them fully human … maybe he didn't wish it right … maybe fate just hated him. Maybe he just wasn't meant to stay with Antonio.

He closed his eyes tight, feeling the bed shift as Antonio crawled back into his spot, "Lovi … are you okay? If it makes you feel better, it doesn't matter to me if you're a cat, a human or this mixture of both, you're still my Lovi and I'm glad you're here with me …"

Lovino felt his heart skip a beat, but he didn't answer. He just closed his eyes tightly, willing his blush to go away.

He awoke an hour or two later, sprawled out on the bed. His head throbbed lightly, but he sat up and looked around. The smell of Antonio's omlettes wafted through the air and Lovino's mouth began to water. Completely forgetting his small headache, the Italian made his way into the living room to look for Antonio.

Said Spaniard was standing in the kitchen, flipping the omlette onto a plate, "Lovi~! How did you sleep? Quite the excitement this morning, huh?"

Lovino sleepily nodded, recalling his brother had finally fulfilled his dreams and became human. Fully human. That brought insecurities back. He frowned to himself. Why wasn't he fully human? Feliciano could walk into public wearing anything he pleased. He looked into the mirror and saw a human face, with human ears and human teeth.

While Lovino hated being human … he'd want to stay that way. As a cat … he'd only live about twelve human years, only about ten more. As a human … he could have so many more. He knew Antonio had already been alive for twenty-five or so … according to what he'd heard. Antonio was also in his prime! Who knows how long the man would live! However … that wasn't the only reason Lovino would prefer to be human. In this form … he wouldn't have to worry about being given away. He could also go wherever he wanted without much worry.

He could also stay with Antonio and his brother. They would always be friends … or … he hoped they would. Antonio had been the only person to actually give him a chance.

The omlette was set before him and he muttered unintelligible thank yous and began eating. It was much better than the one he'd had at the cafe and he smiled softly, finishing it up quickly.

"Did you like it, Lovi~?" Antonio asked, watching Lovino put the plate away.

Lovino blushed, "It wasn't terrible …" he sat back down.

Antonio smiled, "I'm glad you liked it~" he put his plate away, "So what do you want to do this Saturday?"

The Italian shrugged and let his head rest on the counter. He closed his eyes and yawned.

"How about we just stay in and watch some movies? Or maybe we can go out to the mall and look around for stuff~ oh~! I can finally teach you to read~!" Antonio happily clapped his hands together and began listing everything they would need to continued Lovino's lessons.

A few minutes later, Lovino found himself sitting on the living room floor, books of all sorts, as well as markers, pens, copy paper and … gold star stickers?

Antonio sat behind Lovino, his arms around him, reaching out for a book with letters and pictures, something simple and used for children learning to read.

"Okay, this is A. you know this one already," Antonio opened to the first page, ignoring Lovino's huff of annoyance, "A is for …?"

"Apple … this is easy. You taught me all the vowels!"

Antonio smiled, "Okay, okay, what's this one?"

"Um … B! B is for bastard." Lovino glared. Antonio laughed lightly and turned the page.

"C … right?"

"Yeah~!" the Spaniard grinned, hugging Lovino. Lovino blushed, "C is for?"

"Uh … c-cat?"

"Perfect~!" Antonio reached over and peeled a star off the page and stuck it on Lovino's hand. Lovino looked at it, "I'm not a child …"

"Continue~?"

"I … I don't know this one …" he frowned, his heart skipped a beat sadly.

"You do~ I know you can remember~!"

Lovino bit his lip and recalled the sequence of ABC's in his head, "D?"

"Yes~! Oh my Lovi is so smart! What word begins with D?" Antonio looked at Lovino. The former cat looked back at him, "D-dog?"

"Sí~!" Antonio put another gold star on Lovino's hand.

Lovino stared down at the stars and blushed.

"Okay now … this one?" Lovino felt Antonio's breath on his neck and shoulder and subconsciously leaned back against the man's chest.

"E. Egg. F. Fuck. G. Girl." he spouted the next three letters. Antonio smiled and rested his chin on Lovino's shoulder, grabbed another star and pressed it to Lovino's cheek. Lovino smiled, trying to look at it.

Antonio flipped to the letter H, "Okay, getting farther. This one?"

"H … um … huh … huh …" Lovino mimicked the noise H made, "Hello?"

The Spaniard smiled brightly and pressed a star onto Lovino's nose. Lovino went cross eyed, causing Antonio to laugh. The Italian found his laughter to be infectious and laughter bubbled up from Lovino as well. This made Antonio's heart swell and he laughed, hugging Lovino close, "So cute~! And so smart~! Okay, this next letter is …?"

"I …" Lovino grinned, "Italy~!"

Antonio nodded, "And this one?"

Lovino looked at the curved line and frowned. This letter didn't register with him. Why didn't he recognize it?

"I … I don't know …"

"You sure, Lovi?" Antonio urged slightly.

With a nod, Lovino felt his heart drop. He hated disappointing Antonio, but Antonio just smiled, "That's okay~ this is J, for jelly or joy~!"

Lovino blushed at how close Antonio was as he turned the page, "And this one?"

Hazel eyes continued staring at Antonio's face, a dark blush covering his cheeks. He noticed the way Antonio's lips twisted up ever so slightly all the time. He always seemed happy. Lovino glanced at the letter, "K."

His eyes darted back to Antonio to watch his mouth, with always seemed so entertaining as they formed the letters and words, "What words begin with K?"

"Kiss …" Lovino whispered with out missing a beat.

Antonio's eyes met his and Antonio blushed, "Wh-what was that, Lovi~?"

Lovino turned his head away, "K-kids … I said kids … that's right, right?"

The Spaniard frowned slightly, but nodded, "Yeah, that's right … um … this letter?"

Looking down at it, Lovino no longer felt like practicing his letters. His heart was racing. How could he say something like that? He didn't want Antonio to kiss him! Did he? The mere thought of Antonio's lips being pressed against his made his heart race and skip beats and thump wildly. He wanted it … he really wanted it … It seemed to make people happy to kiss. To press their lips together, to taste one another, to mold together softly. To become one. Lovino sighed softly, wishing he'd taken his chance to get Antonio to kiss him … just so he could see why people liked it so much!

"Lovi?"

"L … for … love …" Lovino blushed again. Why the hell was this making him blush so much?

"R-right … and … th-this one?" Antonio stuttered, leaning away from Lovino slightly. Lovino felt his heart skip a beat sadly. He didn't want Antonio to move away.

"M … for mistake …"

"Oh … um … good."

"N for nuisance … O for obscene … P for pain …"

"Lovi …?" Antonio touched Lovino's shoulder and Lovino jumped, slightly startled.

He turned to look at Antonio, whom pulled a sticker from the sheet and stuck it to Lovino's hand, "You're doing good …"

"Yeah … Q, quit … R … red … S … s is for … Slut …"

"Where did you here that word?" Antonio asked, his face becoming serious. He didn't like the words Lovino was putting to the letters.

"R … Roderich called me a slut … what does it mean?" Lovino turned and glared.

Antonio frowned, "It's not important …"

Lovino growled, "If it involves me, it's important to me! What the hell does that word mean? Why the hell would he call me that?"

"Drop it, okay?"

"No! I want to fucking know!" Lovino frowned.

"It means whore, harlot, hooker … a slut is someone who sleeps around with anyone they want all the time … he meant it as an insult because he thought we were sleeping together …"

"But we do sleep together, bastard …" Lovino growled. He already knew that's something that Roderich had meant.

Antonio frowned, "No … not that kind of sleeping … um … having sex … m-mating …" he tried putting it into words that Lovino would understand. He must have caught the meaning because his face went bright red and he pushed away from Antonio.

"B-but we're not … I mean … there's no way …" Lovino growled to himself, looking away. They weren't mating! The idea intrigued hi- no! He shook his head. He did NOT want to mate with Antonio!

"Well … he thought so … that's why he broke up with me …" Antonio pushed up off the floor, "I … I think we're done here … um … I'm going to take a nap …"

Lovino watched him walk out of the room. He frowned, not finished talking to him, "We're not done here, bastard!" he jumped up and chased after him.

"Yes, we are, Lovino!"

The former cat winced, but continued to chase Antonio. Why couldn't Lovino just drop it? Why did he feel the need to find out why Antonio was pushing him away all of the sudden?

"What the hell is your problem?"

Antonio turned, his once bright emerald eyes were now dark and acidic, "My problem is you. Ever since you came along, I've had nothing but trouble. You attacked me. You were a terrible pet. You tore up my curtains, couch, stuff. THEN you fuck up my relationship with Roderich once over, and I had the chance to right it and get rid of you, but then you go and fucking turn human and screw everything up again! Roderich left me for good and all I'm left with is a cranky, pissy, freak cat thing!"

Lovino's heart throbbed painfully. His chest constricted and pain racked his body. With a racing mind, Lovino avoided eye contact with Antonio as silence filled the room.

"L-Lovi … I … oh my god … I'm so sorry … didn't-"

"Shut up …" Lovino whispered. Tears brimmed his eyes, "Shut the fuck up. I get it … no one wants me …"

"No! Lovi, that's not it!" Antonio stepped forward. Lovino quickly moved back. His tail whipped back and forth angrily.

"Well … feeling's mutual … I hate you, too! I fucking hate you!" Lovino turned away and grabbed his hat, pulling it on. He pulled the hoodie on and ripped open the door. The Italian slammed the door behind him and began running.

Tears spilled onto his cheeks and he headed into town, with only one place in mind where he could go. He ignored the shouts behind him to turn around and go back. Lovino shot up a middle finger behind him, not even turning back.

* * *

><p><em>I hated writing this chapter ... but I also loved it because of the ABCs scene ... <em>

_~Lady Pyrien_


	17. Chapter 17

_O.O my god ... 30+ reviews 500+ hits in one night? TT^TT you guys are amazing and I love you all!  
><em>

_This chapter is slightly angsty  
><em>

_and that bit of darkness I mentioned before really comes out in this chapter ...  
><em>

_enjoy~  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NekoRoma<strong>_

**Chapter Seventeen: Lolita Neko and the Vet**

* * *

><p>"Of course you can stay with us, Lovino!" Im Yong Soo grinned. He was sitting with the Korean in the bookstore's back room. Mei smiled sadly, "For as long as it takes to get you on your feet. I'll talk to GeGe about letting you work part time here!"<p>

Lovino nodded. He'd stopped crying half way into town and now all he felt was rage and felt as though he was at a loss.

Kiku walked back into the room with the cup of hot tea, "Drink this … it will warm you up … it's cold out there."

The Italian nodded and thanked him, sipping the tea. He bounced his leg and bit his lip. All he'd told them was that he'd had a fight with Antonio and they were willing to let him stay for a little bit as long as he was willing to work.

He agreed. Anything to keep him away from Antonio. The man hated him. Had always hated him. He closed his eyes and bit back the wave of tears that threatened to fall. This is what he'd tried so hard to avoid. This entire time …

The bell to the door of the store in the front went off. He froze.

"Is he here?" Herakles, whom was working the register that day, lazily looked up. Lovino stared out the back room door window, glaring at the familiar head of brown, unruly hair.

"Who?" the Greek man asked slowly.

"Lovi … my Lovi … please tell me he came here … I have to find him …" Antonio's face was red and he was breathing heavily.

"Oh … Lovino? That cat guy from before? No … he's not here … why? Has he gone missing?"

Lovino made a mental note to thank the man for so greatly pulling off the lie. Antonio's face fell and he slammed his fists into the counter. Tears spilled over his cheeks. Lovino glared as Antonio kicked the counter before leaving.

"You sure you don't want to talk to him or something?" Kiku asked, watching the same scene take place.

"Fuck him. Fuck that. I'll be fine on my own …" Lovino whispered, wishing it didn't feel like his heart was bursting into a million pieces.

Kiku helped him get used to what he was supposed to do during the day while he worked, which wasn't much. He was only supposed to keep things tidy, making sure no kids left books lying around, or boxes and things out of place. However, there was a catch. The Japanese man blushed a crimson color and held up a small, lacy pink dress, including a matching bell for his tail and another for his neck. Mei grinned, "Come on~ wear it! Think of what customers will think seeing such a cute lolita neko cleaning up!"

The man vehemently shook his head in protest but was eventually forced into the small cafe/maid uniform and sent into the store to do the job he'd been hired to do. His face burned red, but he got over it. The only thing that bothered him was Kiku, seeing him as he passed by, snapping photos of him with his camera, muttering the word 'kawaii' and running off to do his own job.

He walked down an isle and picked up a toy some child left on the floor and his heart throbbed painfully. Why was Antonio coming up in his mind? That chapter of his life was closed!

Lovino slammed a book shut and set it back on the shelf with the others like it. He rubbed his cheeks. Maybe he was coming down with something? He sighed and sat down in a chair and let his head fall into his hands. Maybe Feliciano would miss him. Maybe … his airhead brother was hung up on his new human body … his perfect human body … and his 'Luddy'.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Mei, "Lovino … are you going to be okay?"

"I … I'll be fine, okay … thanks for asking … it's always nice to have a pretty lady worry about me …" he offered a small smile.

She blushed and rubbed his back lightly, before going back to her own work.

Lunch rolled around and Lovino's stomach growled. He walked to the back room and curled up, hoping maybe a nap was what he needed. He let his eyes close.

"Slacking off?"

Lovino jumped lightly and looked up to lock eyes with Herakles, "Oh … hey … sorry … I was done with what needed to do for now …"

"I'm not going to tell anyone … I come in here to nap as well … just one of those things I didn't let go of from my days as a cat." he sat down against the wall.

"So you really were a cat, too?"

"Yeah … was a stray until I met Pochi … Kiku's dog … he led me to Kiku and despite already having a pet, he took me in off the streets." Herakles yawned, "I was so grateful to him … after taking such good care of me, I'd fallen for him. There are some of us … animals … born with an almost human mind. We don't fit in with other animals. You, Pochi and I for example.

"Anyway … I wanted so desperately to hold Kiku in my arms and love him more than a cat could ever love anyone. One night … I was at my wit's end. I couldn't stay away from my Kiku any longer and wished to be human as well.

"My wish came true … Arthur, king of the angels, came to me and explained what my wish entitled, who I would become, what would happen. He then asked if I was sure, because I'd only get this one wish … I readily agreed. Kiku meant everything to me.

"That night, Arthur turned me into a human, let me choose a name, and let me go to Kiku." Herakles smiled softly, "I love him so much … it took a year or so, but he finally returned my feelings. I was so happy that day …"

Lovino nodded, "Love? Why would you go through so much for a stupid human? They only use us!" he growled, "Fucking humans … all they want from us is companionship and when we're not what they expect, they toss us to the cold! They get rid of us! They abandon us when they have no more use for us, when they don't want us … or when we ruin their lives …" he choked out angrily.

"Is that what went on? You ruined his life?" the man asked, petting a random kitty that strolled in the back room, "Are you so sure?"

"He fucking said so himself."

"Then if he wanted you gone … why is he here again trying so desperately hard to find you? Why are his eyes red and raw from crying? Why is he clinging so tightly to the words 'I didn't mean it'?"

"He's here again?" Lovino glared at the wall, though he couldn't deny his heart beating wildly. He rose to view out the door's window again. Yong Soo was at the register frowning, "No. for the last time, he's not here."

Antonio clenched his fist, "Don't tell me that … he has to be … he's no where else! Please … just let me talk to him …"

Yong Soo sighed, "Antonio … he's not here. Please leave … you're making a scene and scaring our customers away …"

The Spaniard frowned, looking behind him, "Please … I'm begging you … if you see him … please, please, I beg you … tell him Antonio said he was sorry … he honestly didn't mean a thing he said …" Antonio slipped his hands away from the counter and slowly walked out the doors. Lovino glared, watching the man leave.

"Anyway, Lovino … how about some lunch?" Herakles also stood up, "It's about time Kiku and I usually sit down for lunch … you're more than welcome to join us."

"No money, No food. I'll just wait until I get paid or something." he muttered, sitting down in a chair.

Kiku and Herakles' home was small, but had plenty of room for Lovino to crash on the couch. He ate a small dinner, not really hungry for … whatever Herakles had made. Kiku sat down in the living room and read a book while Pochi, the white dog, slept in his lap.

Pochi was the most well behaved, cat friendly dog Lovino had ever known. The Greek man brought an extra blanket and pillow out.

"Thanks …" Lovino muttered, taking them from the man.

"Anytime." he sat down on the couch close to Kiku and smiled.

Lovino watched the man as he leaned over the gap between the couch and chair and placed his hand on Kiku's arm. The Japanese man blushed, but let a small smile grace his lips.

They sat in silence for a long while, until Kiku yawned. He put the book down and the two shared a small kiss before heading up to bed.

Lovino felt his heart pang. It would be the first night in a very long time that he wouldn't be in that little apartment while he slept. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and willed away his tears. The man promised himself he would not cry anymore … that he would forget the past and forget Antonio.

So … so, why was that harder than he thought it would be? Why wouldn't those haunted, sad green eyes leave his mind? Why did he fucking want to go running back to that stupid bastard and curl up on the bed and just watch Animal Planet?

He rolled over on the couch and closed his eyes. Hopefully, this whole thing would blow over by morning.

Lovino found himself sitting on that wall again. His heart racing, speeding faster than ever. The sticky crimson blood already covered his hands, leftover from before. He still teetered on the wall that was suspended high above the ground, unable to see anything below him. It was all dark … or fading … had it even existed in the first place? Maybe it had and Lovino was going insane … perhaps … perhaps he was just tired of wishing there was something waiting on either side of the wall …

He just wanted to fall now … it didn't matter which side … if he fell … he wouldn't hurt anymore … he wouldn't feel all the pain … maybe a nice bath would be waiting for him? Maybe.

Or … maybe something else was there … it could be death … and life … sanity and insanity … light and dark … who knew what lies on each side of the wall … all Lovino knew was that he was growing tired of it all … he just wanted to fall.

"Lovino!" a voice? He knew the voice … it was that of Herakles … one of the two who took him in.

His eyes opened and he instantly began coughing. He was forced into a sitting position and he continued coughing, the pain welling up horribly.

"Get him some water!" he heard Kiku yell. Lovino tried to catch his breath, but wheezed before coughing again.

"Should we call a doctor?" Herakles asked, setting the water down. Kiku shook his head, "What doctor is going to see someone like this?"

Lovino stopped coughing and closed his eyes. That taste … he feared pulling his hands away from his mouth. The weird feeling on his hands told him … told him exactly what he didn't want. When the Italian pulled his hands away, they were covered in a spray of blood.

"Oh my god …" Herakles frowned, "We have to call somebody …"

Lovino shook his head and wheezed again, coughing again, accidentally sending drops of his blood onto Kiku and Herakles.

"Sorry …" he muttered, wiping his mouth on his arm, only spreading the crimson liquid. Kiku frowned, "I'll call Williams-san …" he rose and grabbed the phone to dial a number.

Lovino frowned. He didn't want any one … he was fine … so why was his voice freezing up as he was trying to tell Kiku no.

"Hai … thank you … thank you … I'm still sorry for calling at this time in the morning. Good bye." he hung up the phone, "Williams-san will be here in a few moments." the man seated himself on the coffee table and grabbed Herakles's hand.

The Italian man felt tears running down his face, "I'm … fine … please … just … let me wash up …"

"Lovino-san … you were screaming in your sleep … and then this … please, just let Williams-san take a look at you … he's the only one I know to call to look at you …" Kiku frowned.

Lovino nodded, "Fine … but … I need to fucking clean myself up …" he looked at his blood covered hands. Herakles led Lovino to a bathroom where he got a good look at himself in the mirror.

"No wonder …" his eyes looked sunken in and his skin was pale, of course, except for the blood colored lips and the thin trails running down his lips. He turned on the water and quickly began washing away the sticky liquid. It reminded him too much of his dream. Once his hands were clean and his face rinsed, he dried off and walked back into the living room.

A blonde man with glasses looked up and smiled, "You must be Lovino … you might not remember me, but I remember you … well … when Ludwig brought you in for shots … wow … Kiku said you'd changed but … wow …"

Lovino shuddered, remembering his from before. He was the vet. So that was it? They were going to treat him like an animal …

"Kiku asked me to come see if I couldn't … help you with your problem … at least see if I can't find out what's wrong … I may not be a human doctor, but I'm just as good!" he smiled.

"I'm fine, Williams …" Lovino muttered.

"Call me Matthew … or Mattie for short," he smiled, "and Kiku sounded really upset … coughing up blood isn't normal for animals or people, Lovino … please let me check … I can get a hold of medicine if you need it …"

Lovino growled, sitting down beside Matthew, "Fine."

Matthew checked his heart and breathing and a few other things, "He seems normal … at least … nothing wrong with his lungs … Lovino, would you mind coming into the office for a bit? Let's say Monday morning? I'll come pick you up?"

Lovino nodded, "Okay … fine …"

Matthew smiled, "Thank you, I'll see you then, okay?" they agreed and the veterinarian left.

* * *

><p><em>Mattie is the best vet ^_^ I love Mattie <em>

_~Lady Pyrien_


	18. Chapter 18

_Have I told you lately that I love you guys?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>NekoRoma<em>**

**Chapter Eighteen: Diagnosis **

* * *

><p>With a horrid start on Monday, waking up again with coughing and blood and nightmares, Lovino was shaking lightly when Matthew came to pick him up.<p>

Lovino stared down at his plate that Kiku had placed before him. Eggs, bacon, pancakes that Matthew made. His stomach was gnawing with hunger, but he couldn't bring himself to eat anything.

"Lovino … you need to eat something …" Matthew urged, "and you should probably calm down, as well … you're probably fine … it seems to me your coughing is the problem. I just need to examine your lungs, throat and what not to find out what's wrong. Cough syrup might be all you need …"

This seemed to help him a little bit and the Italian began eating. He managed to push down a few bites of everything, but only just enough to satisfy his stomach and the people around him. Part of him wished that he could be with Antonio while he got his examination, but then he just had to recall those awful words the Spaniard had said.

Kiku wished him luck and waved him off as Matthew pulled out of the driveway with Lovino in the passenger seat, telling him he'd see him in a few when he made his way to work.

"Don't worry, Lovino …" Matthew whispered.

Lovino nodded and leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. Before … he had been the one trying to convince Antonio that he was fine … now he was the one shaking, worried about why he was spitting up blood.

They reached the building and Lovino became unnerved. Of course he should have realized that it was the same animal care establishment that Antonio worked at. Luckily, Antonio wasn't at the front desk when he walked inside with Matthew, however Ludwig was walking through the halls.

"Lovino!" the German man frowned, walking up.

"Good morning, Ludwig." Matthew grabbed Lovino's sleeve to urge him along.

"Wait … Antonio is looking for yo-"

"Don't fucking mention that name to me again, potato bastard." Lovino hissed, "I've moved on. I've moved out! I'm just as much a human as you or Feliciano! I have rights now! So leave me alone … I don't want anything to do with him." Lovino quickly walked with Matthew to his office. He refused to cry.

"Okay, take off your jacket and shirt and sit on that stool over there. I'm going to run a few little basic tests and then I'm going to try and get a good look at what's going on inside of you, okay?"

Lovino nodded and did as he was told. Matthew listened to his breathing, checked his temperature and a few things like that, including reflexes.

"Do you cough like that any other time in the day?"

"No. just after the nightmare."

Matthew frowned, "Nightmare?"

Lovino sighed, "Every night since I was turned human, I've had this nightmare … I wake up from it and begin coughing, sweating and just feeling ill. Three or so days ago I coughed up blood. That hasn't gone away."

The Canadian vet told Lovino to open his mouth. He peered inside and sighed, "No obstructions, no lacerations, no reddening … nothing … from what I can see, your throat is fine … your lungs are fine … no fluids, at least." he found the x-ray equipment and set it up, "come stand in front of this. Sorry it's a bit weird, these are smaller for cats and dogs and other little creatures."

The Italian smiled lightly, "You're the first person to consider me a human …"

Matthew smiled, "You're one of the only people I know who can see me, or at least remember my name."

"What do you mean?"

"For the most part, no one knows I exist," he set up the machine in front of Lovino's chest, "They ignore me, forget me, or something similar. Gilbert, my boyfriend, you and, occasionally, my brother remember who I am. Sometimes my cousin, Francis can see me, but it's only when Gil is around."

"Wait!" Lovino stared, "You're that potato's boyfriend?"

Matthew chuckled, "Yeah," he smiled, telling Lovino to sit still and hold his breath, "I take it you know him?" he hit the button.

Lovino nodded, "He used to come over all the time and hang out with that tomato bastard."

"Alright, lemme get these developed and we'll see what's going on in there."

A little while later, Matthew came back from a back room with black and white sheets. He set them up on a light and flipped the switch. Lovino slipped his shirt back on and walked up, "So?"

Matthew looked at the images, confused, "Well … bones are perfectly normal and your insides are perfectly human … however … you see this over here?" he pointed to a dark spot on the outsides of the lungs, "This … is major tissue damage … something … is … tearing you up from the inside out …" he looked at Lovino, "From what I can tell … it's not only effecting your lungs … but is spreading …" his voice began to choke up.

Lovino's heart fell, "So … what's that mean for me? Some cough syrup? Surgery?"

The Canadian covered his mouth lightly, tears welling up, "You're dying … if it's going as fast as I think it is, having only started about a week or whenever you became a human …" he froze, not able to say anymore. Lovino didn't need to hear it. He smiled softly, "Thanks, Mattie. I'm glad you told me … maybe you're wrong, you know? Maybe I'm fine and that machine just messed up 'cause I'm human … who knows … anyway … I'm just going to … go now …"

"Where are you going to go?" Matthew asked, wiping away his tears. Telling a man he was going to die was something Matthew never thought he'd have to do.

Lovino shrugged, "Probably go for a walk … maybe make Antonio apologize a hundred times so I can forgive him before I … well … see ya …" the man pulled his jacket on and bit his lip, leaving the office. He kept his feelings in check as he walked down the hall. The front doors came into view, but he frowned since it was raining outside.

What wonderful weather for such a wonderful day … he thought bitterly.

"Lovi? Oh god … Lovi!" Lovino froze and turned to see a haggard Antonio sitting at the desk. He sent the man a half-hearted glare and turned to keep walking outside.

Antonio jumped up from his chair and rushed over to Lovino, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame, "I was so worried … I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"That's because I was avoiding you." Lovino muttered.

The Spaniard chuckled and turned Lovino around to face him, "Please come home … I honestly didn't mean to say those things to you. I don't mean any of them …" he looked a tad bit guilty, "When I'm under stress or my emotional limit is breaking or when I drink too much … an alternate, more aggressive personality takes over … I didn't want to talk about those awful things Roderich said about you … and I snapped … I'm so, so sorry, Lovi~! Please forgive me … please come home … I miss you!"

Lovino stared at him, looking over his face, his eyes, his nose … his lips … as much as he was angry … he wanted to forgive Antonio and hug him and just let things go back to how they were.

Hell … he was dying … he mind as well forgive the bastard. Lovino flung his arms around Antonio and buried his head in the man's chest.

"You ever fucking say anything like that again, I'll rip your balls off and shove them up your ass …"

Antonio laughed happily and hugged Lovino back. He rubbed the smaller male's back and kissed the top of his head, "I'm so glad … so happy …"

Lovino just kept his eyes closed and held Antonio, enjoying the feeling of being in the man's arms again.

"Oh! Lovino! I'm glad you're still here and that you've apparently made up with Antonio," Matthew ran up, "Here." he held up a piece of paper, "I managed to find a prescription that might help a lot."

"Prescription?" Antonio asked, confused. Lovino took the prescription and looked it over, "Thanks, Mattie …" he tucked it in his pocket.

"Prescription for what?" Antonio pried again.

Matthew frowned lightly, but walked back to his office.

"Lovi … what's going on?"

Lovino looked at Antonio, "Nothing, just a small cough … let's just go sit down."

They sat down, Antonio at his desk, Lovino on it. The Italian leaned back and kicked his legs, "I got a job … working with Kiku and Yong Soo at the book store … I had to quit … but I might be able to go back …"

The doors opened and Kiku came walking in, "Oh, Lovino-san, what did Matthew say? Good morning Carriedo-san."

Lovino looked at Kiku and smiled sadly, "Ask him yourself." Kiku nodded and walked on to his own office.

"So everyone knows what's wrong with you, but me?" Antonio frowned, "Do you hate me that much for what I said?"

"No, you stupid bastard …" Lovino sighed, "I'll tell you later, at home." Antonio nodded and nothing else was said between them the rest of the work day.

At the apartment, after Lovino thanked Kiku for taking him in and went to the drug store to fill his prescription, he welcomed the familiarity that was Antonio's apartment. He kicked off his shoes and flung the jacket and hat to the floor and stretched his arms out, "Gonna go shower, okay, bastard …"

Antonio nodded, but frowned lightly, still upset Lovino still wouldn't tell him. Half an hour later, Lovino came out of the bathroom, clean and content. He skipped dinner, which upset Antonio, and flopped onto the couch with a pillow and blanket.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch, Lovi?" the man asked, sitting on the edge of the couch.

Lovino shrugged, staring at the lion walking across the grass, "Tired of giving people the wrong impression. Normal humans don't share beds with other unless siblings, related, or romantically involved. You should know that, bastard … you're human."

The Spaniard frowned lightly, "O-okay … um … will you tell me now?"

His heart skipped a beat as he looked up at Antonio. He didn't want to tell him. He wanted Antonio to be oblivious until the very end, "I …" he started, but the words were getting caught in his throat.

"Yeah?"

Lovino sat up and moved beside Antonio, "Listen … it's not that big of a deal, but I'm …"

"You're what, Lovi?" Antonio smiled, urging Lovino to continue.

"I'm …" _going to die … dying … sick … _no matter what came to mind, he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, but he just had to finish it with something! "I'm ... I'm in love with you!" he blurted, in a panic. His face heated up red._ That_ was **not** what he meant to say! "Wait! That's not what I meant to say! Oh fuck!"

He covered his face with his hands, not caring to see Antonio's look of disgust or hatred or despise for him. While he had come to terms on the day before, that he did love Antonio, he never wanted to tell him.

"Y-you what?" Antonio looked at Lovino. Somehow, he knew that's not what Lovino had been trying to tell him, but … what?

"I didn't mean that, stupid bastard!" Lovino growled, "I meant to say something else, but that came out inst-"

His words were cut short by Antonio's lips pressed tightly against his. Lovino's heart leaped in his chest. Was this a kiss? He was … kissing Antonio! Lovino melted and let his eyes fall closed as he leaned into Antonio and kissed him back.

The man's hands wrapped around Lovino's waist and Lovino's went around Antonio's neck. They broke for air and Lovino blushed a crimson color. Antonio just gaped, not even sure why he did what he did, "I … I'm sorry … I shouldn't have done that …" Antonio pushed Lovino away and turned his body, "I mean … you are … were … my cat … and this … it's weird and wrong on so many levels …"

Lovino glared, feeling his heart breaking again. Antonio had just dangled something he'd wanted to badly in front of him and pulled it away **and** called him a cat again.

"I'm not a fucking cat anymore. Herakles said some animals are born with human like minds! All we need is the body to fucking match …" Lovino felt his blood boiling, "You know what? Fuck this shit … I'm done … I'm not taking the stupid medicine …"

Antonio looked at him, "I know you're not a cat … but … I can't … I mean … I'm sorry."

Tears welled up in Lovino's eyes and his slammed his fist into Antonio's shoulder, "Fuck you, bastard. Just go away. Let me sleep. I told you, I don't love you! That was an accident."

"But-"

"I _meant _to say that I'm fucking _dying_! In a few days, I'll be _dead!_ In a few days ..." Lovino pulled his blanket around his shoulders and he laid himself down and rolled away from Antonio, regretting letting his anger get the better of him. However, at that moment, all Lovino wanted was to see Antonio hurting ... like he was.

"Wh-what?" Antonio paled, "You … you can't be dying … how?"

"My lungs are deteriorating …" Lovino whispered.

Antonio felt his heart shatter. He loved Lovino, sure, but in _that_ way? Yes ... He loved him … but it just … he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact Lovino being human. He reached out to touch Lovino … to take it all back … to say fuck it and have some sort of happiness for the last few days … but he couldn't. How did Herakles and Kiku have a relationship when one of them used to be a cat?

Lovino seemed to already be asleep, so Antonio sighed and stood up to grab his phone. He dialed Kiku's number and smiled when he got an answer.

_"Hello?"_ a sleepy voice answered.

"Oh … is Kiku there?"

_"One second, Kiku … it's for you."_

_"Hello?"_ Kiku muttered, taking the phone from Herakles.

"Kiku, hey, it's me, Antonio … I have a really important question to ask you … is it … weird or wrong for me to have a relationship with Lovino?" he shifted his weight on his feet to lean against the wall.

Kiku remained silent for a moment, _"Why would it be weird or wrong? Because he's sick?"_

"No … because … because of him having been a cat … I mean … you're in the same boat as me … Herakles was a cat, right? How can you be with him, knowing that?"

_"Simple. Because he's not a cat anymore. You see, the way I see it is that it's like a man who feels like he's a woman trapped in a man's body or vice versa. _

_"In this instance, it's a man trapped in a cat's body. He was able to get a change and finally have the body his mind and soul was meant to have. Lovino is the same. He is a man trapped in a cat's body and he finally got something he needed." _

Antonio looked over at Lovino's sleeping form and smiled, "I see … so … if I were to love him … it wouldn't be wrong?"

_"I don't see a problem with it …"_

"Thank you … I'll … I'll see you later …" he hung up the phone and walked across the living room to sit down on the couch. He jumped in surprise when Lovino rolled his head back.

"Fucking bastard … go away. I'm trying to sleep."

Antonio looked at him, "D-did you hear all of that?"

"Of course, shit head … you're fucking loud when you're talking."

The Spaniard blushed, slightly embarrassed, "So … um …"

"If you're not going to hold me, then go away." Antonio smiled at the words and laid down beside Lovino and wrapped his arms around him.

"I … I love you, Lovi … I'm sorry it took so long for me to be able to tell you that, but I do …" he buried his face into Lovino's neck.

Lovino blushed and closed his eyes, "I love you, too …"

* * *

><p><em>I don't really like the first confession part -_- to tell the truth ... oh well ... it's done ... this chapter ...DX<br>_

_what did you guys think?  
><em>

_~Lady Pyrien_


	19. Chapter 19

_Aaaand ... I have nothing to really say, except thank you all for such wonderful reviews ... and threats X'D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>NekoRoma<em>**

**Chapter Nineteen: Mating Season**

* * *

><p>Lovino trembled violently, blood dripping down his chin like a waterfall. Antonio looked at him worriedly as Lovino coughed again and more blood splattered all over the blanket and bowl Antonio had brought him.<p>

"L-Lovi?"

The Italian looked up, "R-run a shower …" reluctant to leave Lovino's side, he walked to go run a nice hot shower. He came back a minute later and pulled the bowl and blanket away and carried Lovino into the bathroom. His ears were flattened against his head and his tail was wrapped up tightly between his legs.

Antonio stripped him and set him under the spray, before stripping himself and stepping in beside him, "Are you going to be able to stand up straight?"

Lovino nodded and just closed his eyes, letting the water wash away the blood. Antonio sighed and took the wash cloth and slowly rubbed it in little circles on Lovino's jaw and face, making sure it all washed away. He placed gentle kisses to his cheek and nose.

After a few more minutes, once Lovino was clean, Antonio shut off the water and wrapped a towel around Lovino's shoulders and lifted him from the shower, taking him to the bed room. He laid him down and kissed his forehead, "Get some more sleep, okay. I'll be right here."

He didn't put up any fight as he let his eyes slip closed. Lovino awoke, completely refreshed, a long while later, close to noon. He looked around, confused, still naked wearing only a towel from the shower. He groaned at the warm, fuzzy feeling that had overcome him. Lovino felt hot and at the same time, cold.

Lovino wrapped it around his waist and made his way into the living room. Antonio was making something for lunch.

"Good afternoon, Lovi~!" Antonio smiled, warily, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Hungry." he walked into the kitchen, still only wearing the towel. His tail whipped around and he sat down. However, his cheeks were tinted red and the warm feeling only grew when Antonio spoke.

"Did you want me to set out some clothes for you?" Antonio asked, turning the chicken breast in the pan.

Lovino blushed deeper red and shook his head, "No … I'm fine …" why did he feel so utterly weird?

"Oh … okay then~! Lunch will be ready in a minute~!" he removed the chicken from the pan and sliced it into thin strips and throwing it into something else.

Antonio then set a bowl in front of Lovino. He stared down at it and looked up at the Spaniard.

"What is it?"

"Chicken noodle soup … supposed to be good for the sick …" he said sadly. Lovino felt a twist in his heart, sad there was nothing he could do to get better. He hated to leave Antonio behind …

Lovino said nothing as he raised the spoon to his lips and slowly sipped the soup. When it was all gone, he was rewarded with a kiss, which made him blush darkly.

Antonio washed the dishes and wrapped his arms around Lovino's shoulders, "What do you want to do today~?" Lovino thought of one thing, but shook it away, his face heating up like the rest of his body.

"Didn't you have work?" he asked, a little more breathy than he would have liked, but he wanted to be closer to Antonio … to feel his arms wrapped tightly around him …

"I called in … there was no need to go in with you not feeling well ... Ludwig understood." Antonio kissed Lovino's cheek, "So what do you want to do?"

Lovino blushed and shifted in the seat to face Antonio. He took in the man's scent and moaned softly, nuzzling his face against him. His arms slipped around the man's waist and he pressed his body against the older man's, rubbing against him lightly. He couldn't describe how wonderful it felt to hold Antonio like that and mark him with his scent, "I want to mate." he whispered, pressing his face into Antonio's neck, rubbing his face there, too. He wanted to cover Antonio with his scent and let everyone else know who he belonged to.

Antonio's face became crimson red and he began stumbling over his words, "B-but … Lovi! We've only … it's just … why?"

The smaller male leaned up and kissed Antonio softly, "Because … I want to mate at least once in my life … and I want to mate with you. Besides … I think …" his face was bright red, and his breathing was becoming shallow and heated, "I think I'm ... it's ... mating season … I need you …" he whispered, pathetically whimpering. Lovino wanted, desperately, to feel Antonio's touches.

He cut off the Spaniard's forming words with another, much more passionate, needy kiss. Lovino was not really sure about human mating, but he really did want to do it at least once before he died or got too sick to do anything. Antonio said he loved him, so there was no problem, right?

"But what about your condition?" Antonio muttered, pulling his lips away for a moment.

Lovino glared, "I feel fine … it's only at night that it bothers me … don't you want to mate with me?" he pouted lightly, with his lower lip perfectly pushed out and his eyes glazed over with a sexual desire.

How was he supposed to answer that? "No! I mean, I do, but not if it hurts you …" Lovino cut him off again by kissing him and tightening his hold around Antonio's neck. He rubbed his leg against Antonio's and let his tail brushed against the slightly exposed skin under Antonio's shirt.

Antonio shivered and kissed Lovino back fervently, pulling him close to his own body. His hands gripped Lovino's waist tightly and he moaned softly into the kiss.

Lovino stood up and broke the kiss for air, "You won't hurt me, damn it …" that was all Antonio needed to let his own animalistic side come out. He lifted Lovino up and crushed their lips together. The man carried Lovino all the way to his bed room, where he dropped Lovino to the bed and climbed on top of him, pressing hot kisses down Lovino's neck.

The Italian moaned softly with each touch and each kiss. He felt the towel slip away and his tail curled up and brushed against Antonio's stomach again. His body felt too warm and he felt his mind clouding up with his need.

Antonio sat back to drink in the sight of his Lovino. The man blushed and tried to cover himself, but Antonio smiled and pushed his hands away, "I love you … you're so unique and beautiful …"

Lovino blushed a deeper shade of red, "Sh-shut up, bastard …" Antonio laughed and ran his hands lovingly down Lovino's sides. The smaller man arched his back and laughed lightly.

The Spaniard smiled and tickled him again, earning a light kick to the side, "Damn bastard! Even I know that's not part of mating!"

Antonio mocked a pout and leaned forward, "Is that all Lovi wants me for?" Lovino gaped and blushed, "N-No!" he was shut up with a kiss, "I know, my Lovi~ I was teasing~ are you sure you want this? Once we start, we can't stop …"

Lovino nodded quickly, knowing he'd only been this sure about a few things before: his intense hatred for Antonio's ex and his intense love for Antonio. Antonio kissed him, but sat up to pull off his shirt. Olive colored hands reached up to run over the newly exposed chest. Antonio leaned down his place a kiss on Lovino's neck. Lovino moaned softly and tilted his neck back to allow Antonio more room to nibble and suck.

He gasped loudly when Antonio wrapped his fingers around Lovino's hardened member. Loud moans began to spill from his mouth with each stroke Antonio gave him.

"God … Antonio …"

The Spaniard grinned at the delicious sounds he was eliciting from Lovino and continued his assaulting his neck and member.

His own erection was pressing into his pants and he frowned, wanting to get free and sink deep inside his Lovino, but had to make sure Lovino wanted this, and not just because … well … Antonio did NOT want to think about that.

He bit down on Lovino's neck, only exciting him more. He groaned, feeling Lovino's tail brush against a certain sensitive bulge. He gasped again as Lovino realized what he was doing.

"Lovi … you sure? I mean, really, really sure you want this?" he hissed when Lovino raised his leg to brush against the spot his tail had previously been.

"I'm sure, bastard. For the last time." Lovino whispered huskily into Antonio's ear.

Antonio groaned and reached into his bedside table to pull out a small bottle. He popped the cap and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He pressed one of those fingers to Lovino's entrance, "This … is going to sting …" he pushed inside. Lovino hissed and let his eyes shut tightly.

"What the hell, bastard?" he yelped.

Antonio leaned down and kissed Lovino gently and passionately, "I'm sorry my love … I'll make it feel good in a second … just be patient, okay?"

Lovino nodded, trusting him.

He pushed another finger into his love's waiting entrance and slowly began to pump them in and out and stretch his love. Lovino growled and hissed until Antonio added a third and pushed in deep to hit a certain bundle of nerves. Lovino threw his head back and moaned loudly, "What the …"

"That, my love, is just one of the tools I'm going to use to make you feel good~" Antonio grinned, pulling his fingers from Lovino. He grabbed the bottle and poured the lubricant into his palm. His pants were removed and he slicked his throbbing member, preparing himself to 'mate' with Lovino. He grinned, thinking about how cute Lovino was, however, right now … panting, sheening with sweat, that lustful look in his eyes … Lovino was drop dead sexy …

Antonio positioned himself at Lovino's entrance and kissed him passionately as he thrust into him. Lovino whipped his head away and he yelled out in pain, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, "Damn it! Get out! Get out! Get out! NOW!" he didn't care what his body was telling him, the mating was hurting too much.

"I told you, my love … once we start, we can't stop … the pain will pass … just relax … please … you're hurting me …" Antonio winced as Lovino clenched tightly around him.

Lovino refused to relax or calm down and Antonio resorted to using those ears against him. He reached forward and began scratching behind Lovino's ear. The man mewled, forgetting Antonio being seated deeply within him. It wasn't quite enough to make him relax and Antonio sighed, running his fingers through Lovino's hair.

"CHIGI!" the man yelped out in pleasure.

Antonio raised his brow, "What was that?"

Lovino glared up at him, "My curl …"

The Spaniard grinned and looked at the curl. He grabbed it between his fingers and pulled it gently, causing Lovino to moan loudly and relax completely. Antonio let out a breath of relief and slowly began moving out and back in.

"There we go …" Antonio muttered. Lovino wriggled beneath him, but seemed like he was growing used to the feeling of Antonio filling him up.

He used it as the perfect opportunity to search for that bundle of nerves again. Soon enough, the man found it and Lovino was seeing stars, "Antonio! Right there! Oh … god … right there …"

Antonio was all too happy to oblige by brushing against it over and over. He moaned himself, feeling Lovino tighten lightly every time he hit the spot.

"Mmm … Lovi … you feel so good … so fucking good …"

Lovino blushed, not used to hearing Antonio say swear words. He let out a breathy moan when Antonio grabbed his member and began stroking in rhythm.

A frown overcame Lovino's face and he felt a pressure building up inside of him, "Stop! Stop! I don't … ah! AH! Antonio!" Lovino felt the pressure explode. He pulled Antonio down to him and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Antonio's neck. The Italian's head was swimming in the clouds and he breathed heavily, hearing a loud cry come from Antonio as the man thrust into Lovino a final time before releasing his own seed. Lovino let go and licked the blood from his lips, frowning at the bruised and bloodied bite left behind. He hoped Antonio didn't mind it ...

Antonio pulled out of his lover and laid down beside him, "Well?"

Lovino slowly, a dazedly, turned his head to look at Antonio. A smiled was etched into his face, "We … we mated … didn't we?"

The Spaniard chuckled softly and nodded, pressing a kiss into Lovino's forehead, "Yeah, we did~ did you enjoy it?"

With a yawn, Lovino nodded his head, "It wasn't terrible …" Antonio laughed and kissed Lovino again, "I'm glad you liked it~"

* * *

><p><em>Oh La La~ Lovi and Antonio mated~<em>

_About the bite thing, male cats bite the mates to hold on and even though Lovino was bottom, he's still a male with feline instincts~_

_also ... male cats don't go into heat, but I think I worked well enough around that, si?  
><em>

_~Lady Pyrien_


	20. Chapter 20

_Here's the last chapter~ thank you all for being so wonderful to me and loving my story  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>NekoRoma<em>**

**Chapter Twenty: Make a Wish**

* * *

><p>Once they were cleaned up and dressed, Lovino found himself sitting on the living room floor with Antonio, learning to read again.<p>

"Okay, L, O, V, E … What does that spell?" Antonio asked, writing the word down.

Lovino looked over it and sounded it out, "L-Lo-Love … Love?"

"Yes, as in 'I love my Lovi~!'"

Lovino blushed a dark red and turned away. Antonio kissed his shoulder.

"Antonio, I have a question … what does … 'on the rebound' mean?" Lovino frowned, recalling that movie he'd watched.

Antonio looked confused and slightly hurt, "Wh-why would you ask that?"

"Because Jen said Ally only went out with Ricky because she was 'on the rebound' from just breaking up with Alan and that she wasn't really interested in Ricky, she was just feeling lonely … you're not … 'on the rebound' with me, are you?"

"No! No … no no no no no! Don't you even for a moment think that I'm only with you because of my break up with Roderich!" he kissed Lovino's cheek, "Me and him … we weren't working out to begin with … I knew it hadn't been … but I kept on trying.

"I thought I loved him, but when he said such awful things about you and assumed I would even sink so low as to cheat … I learned I wasn't … in love with him, that is …" Lovino turned to look at him again, "At that time … I was already struggling with my growing feelings for you and my doubts that us being together was natural …

"When you ran off … oh god, those were the worst days of my life. That's when I realized how much I loved you, despite my feeling of weirdness for being in love with someone who barely a month ago purred and used a little box … Kiku gave me advice on finally being able to accept how I felt about you … allowing me to love you without any regrets … but … I do regret not loving you like this sooner …" he nuzzled his lips into the crook of Lovino's shoulder and pressed soft, sad kissed in the spot.

Lovino blushed deeply and crossed his arms, "Good … because I was going to have to kick your ass if you were just using me!"

Antonio smiled and kissed Lovino's lips tenderly. Lovino kissed him back and they continued working on Lovino's reading.

A knock at the door interrupted them and Antonio frowned, standing up to answer the door. He opened it and Feliciano ran inside, passed Antonio, to tackle Lovino, who hissed him pain at the sudden sharp jolt that went up his backside.

"Damn it, Feli!" Lovino yelped. Feliciano hugged onto him tightly and began sobbing. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I. Don't. Want. You. To. Die!" he sobbed loudly onto Lovino's chest. The older brother pushed Feliciano up enough for them both to be up sitting.

Antonio invited Ludwig in.

"Who the fuck told Feliciano?" Lovino glared at Ludwig and Antonio. Ludwig frowned, "East let it slip and he got it from Mike … or Mark … or Melvin? Doesn't matter, Feliciano wanted to see his brother, so I decided to bring him by after work."

Feliciano was still sobbing, clutching onto Lovino tightly. Lovino finally managed to pry Feliciano off and crawl up onto the couch, "Just … stop, Feli … I'm fine. I'm going to be fine. Mattie gave me medicine, okay?"

The younger brother nodded, getting happy again, "Ve~! I'm so glad! Guess what? Toni helped me get an identity, too! I'm Feliciano Vargas now!"

Lovino smiled, "Cool." he leaned on his brother and closed his eyes. Antonio watched, his heart skipping a beat sadly.

"He lied, didn't he?" Ludwig asked, quietly.

Antonio looked at him, "The medicine is only supposed to slow down the process … it won't go away … Lovi … he's going to …"

Ludwig frowned, "Nothing can be done?"

"No …"

A few hours passed and Antonio ended up making dinner for everyone. After the food was eaten and the kitchen cleaned, Feliciano bid them all good bye and the two of them left Antonio and Lovino alone again. Antonio cleaned up the reading lessons and put them away, "Time for bed Lovi …" in all honesty, Antonio didn't want to go to bed if it meant Lovino was going to be one step closer to death.

He helped his love change into a tank top and boxers to sleep in. Antonio put a bowl and glass of water beside the table and crawled under the blanket he was sharing with Lovino.

"I love you …"

"I love you, too … I'll be fine. Don't worry …" Lovino curled up against Antonio's chest and kissed him. Antonio nodded, rubbing his back, "If you say so."

He hadn't been. Lovino woke up, screaming and kicking in his sleep. The second his eyes flew open, he began his habitual coughing.

Antonio grabbed the bowl and let Lovino cough over it, flinching every time a new spray of blood landed in the bowl. He rubbed Lovino's back and grabbed a wet cloth to clean his mouth with. Lovino groaned in pain and leaned back against the pillows, breathing heavily. Antonio set the bowl down and pressed his hand to Lovino's forehead.

"You're burning up, love …" he kissed his cheek, "Get some sleep, okay?"

Lovino fell asleep quickly. Antonio remained awake, worried about Lovino's heavy breathing. It was never like this.

When noon rolled around and Lovino still had not woken up, Antonio began to grow worried. "Lovi? Lovi … wake up … you need to eat or drink or … something …" the man remained unresponsive. Antonio gently shook him, tears threatening to spill over, "Lovi … this can't be … please wake up … please! God, Lovi, I'm begging you, please wake up!"

Lovino's breathing remained ragged, and he remained unconscious.

Antonio shook his head, "No … you have to wake up … please …" he whispered. Was there anything he could do? His mind raced for answers, but nothing came to mind … except for one thing: Arthur. The so called, wish granting angel. Everyone got one wish, right?

"Um … Arthur … please … I wish that Lovino would get better … please … please … let him get better …" he kissed Lovino's hand, tears falling from his eyes.

"What the hell happened to him?" Antonio jumped, hearing a British accent cut through the silence.

He turned and looked at the shirt haired blond with monstrous eyebrows, "Well? Is this Lovino?" the winged blonde asked, leaning over the bed to look at Lovino.

Antonio nodded, dumbstruck, "Y-yeah … can you save him?" Arthur looked over Lovino and frowned, "Of course I can help him, but why the bloody hell is this feline in mid transformation?"

"Wait … everyone said you did this to him …" the Spaniard frowned.

Arthur glared, "What rubbish! I've never left an animal or person in the middle of their transformations or healings! No wonder he's sick! His DNA it literally ripping itself apart trying to become one or the other! Damn that brat! Peter Kirkland!"

Antonio watched in confusion as another angel showed up, "What is it, you British jerk of jerks?"

"Did you grant this cat's wish to become human with out my permission?"

Peter looked at Lovino and smiled, "Sure did! Though … I didn't have enough power to fully transform him, so I left him like this! Isn't it cute that way?"

"You're killing him …"Antonio whispered, "It's killing him …"

Peter paled, "I didn't mean to hurt him … I was just trying be recognized as a full angel by Arthur!"

Arthur sighed, "We'll talk about this later. You. You should leave the room. I have to talk to Lovino alone."

Antonio frowned, but kissed Lovino's forehead, "Okay …" He walked out, worried about the outcomes.

The British angel looked over Lovino, "Now do you see why I don't let young angels do missions on their own unless accompanied by an angel able to lend energy?" Peter nodded.

"Now wake up, Lovino." he snapped his fingers.

The Italian opened his eyes and looked up. Pain racked his body and he shivered feeling feverish, "What?"

"Your dumbass lover made his wish for you to get better. I'm going to make this real short: your body is in mid-transformation to becoming human. I can reverse or push the process, either changing you back to a cat, or making you fully human. Whatever you choose is permanent and can not be undone."

Lovino rubbed his throbbing head. He hated, _hated_, _**hated** _his human body. It was constantly leaking, hurting, getting in his way. As a cat, he'd be able to live his life in the lap of luxury.

As a human … he'd be able to be with Antonio. He'd be with his brother.

As a cat … he'd have his mama and the rest of his family.

He looked up at Arthur, "I know what I want …"

"Are you sure. Like I said, I can't change you again. You'll be stuck like that for the rest of your bloody life." Arthur held up his star wand.

"I'm sure …"

Arthur nodded, "Okay then." he muttered ancient words and a light began to surround Lovino. He hissed in pain, but smiled as his mind finally calmed down. He'd fallen off the wall to safety.

Antonio leaned against the wall and bit his lip nervously. What was going on, was Lovino okay? Was he all better? Was he … dead? Had it been too late to save him?

A yelp of pain caused Antonio to jump and press himself to the door, "Lovino!"

Silence engulfed the apartment and he waited for a moment. The door unlocked and he shoved his way into the room. Arthur and Peter were gone, but his eyes fell on the curled up form on the bed.

"What happened to you, Lovi?" he slowly approached as hazel eyes looked up at him, "How are you feeling?" he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Lovino's head, running his hand down his side. His love had changed, but he seemed better for it. Had this made Lovino better? Had this transformation brought Lovino back from the brink of death?

His eyes traveled up Lovino's body and met the warm hazel eyes, full of mystery and hints of love and admiration. Antonio's heart skipped a beat and he licked his lips.

Lovino stretched himself and yawned, "I'm fine bastard … Arthur pushed the process through … I'm forever stuck as a human. A full human. No more nightmares, no more coughing, I'm perfectly normal."

Antonio gently caressed Lovino's human ears and smiled, "You're still gorgeous~!"

"I know bastard, now either hold me or go away." Antonio laughed and laid down in the bed beside Lovino and pulled him closely against his chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Fin~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>~J'ai Fini~<em>

_But don't worry ... there's a crack filled epilogue for this story ... so cracky in fact, I'm really not sure I should upload because of the pure absurdity of my wishes XD I'm such a weirdo ... oh well~ _

_I sincerely hope you've all enjoyed this story! I've loved the reviews, the alerters, the favoriters, and the people who took the time to talk to me and love the story. I thank you all for the fanart i was given and all that! i love all of you ^_^_

_~Lady Pyrien_


	21. Epilogue

_Crack. ... crack! cute ... but kind of crack! You guys asked for it~  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NekoRoma<strong>_

**Epilogue: One Year Later**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Lovino had been human for an entire year now. It had taken him a while to get used to all the little details of being human, especially colds, coughs and public behavior (which he still hadn't mastered).<p>

The Italian stood in the kitchen of the small apartment and stirred the tomato sauce he'd learned to make by scratch. The noodles were boiling in the pot beside the sauce.

"How is dinner coming along, sweetheart?" Antonio walked up behind Lovino, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Lovino blushed, but shoved Antonio away, "I'm cooking it! Now go away!"

Antonio laughed, "It smells wonderful, but why do you always make pasta?"

Lovino shrugged, "Don't like it, don't eat it. I'll eat by myself and take care of myself tonight, as well."

The Spanish man pouted, "Oh, Lovi … how mean~!" he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Lovino's temple, "You know I love everything you cook~! Even if it's always pasta~!"

Lovino blushed and turned his head to kiss Antonio. The taller man stepped back, "So guess what today is?"

The Italian shrugged, "I dunno … Saturday?"

"Well, yes, but it's been exactly one year since you were a cat~ one year ago, I woke up to my human Lovi~!" he hugged Lovino to him.

The smaller of the two pushed away and turned off the stove, "And? So what?"

"We've almost been together a whole year~ and it wouldn't have been possible if you hadn't turned into a human in the first place~! I was just remembering seeing you for that first time."

"And spitting your coffee all over me." Lovino remarked, draining the pasta and putting it in a bowl.

He made their plates and set them down to eat.

"But anyway, almost our one year anniversary~! I went and got you a present~" Antonio said, eating up that last of his pasta.

Lovino blushed, "P-present?"

"Yeah~! I thought you might like them~!" he walked into the living room and held up a carrier. Inside were two small kittens.

"Aren't they cute? They remind me of you, when you were their age~!"

Lovino smiled, a blush coming over his face, "They _are_ cute … do they have names yet?" Antonio shook his head.

"How about … Romana for the girl kitten and …"

"Um … Tristán?" Antonio offered.

"Perfect … Romana and Tristán it is!" Lovino smiled, letting the kittens out to play. The two stumbled around the floor, chasing toys and meowing for milk. Lovino smiled, treating them just like his own. He crawled after one of the tabbies and laughed as the kitten turned and ran up to him, with her fur standing up and her tail in a poof. He chuckled and ran his hand down her back to calm her.

"Romana!" he muttered as she took off and tackled her brother.

"And you said you never wanted kittens …" Antonio teased.

Lovino glared, "Shut the hell up, bastard … these tabbies are adorable!" he picked them up and took them to the couch to watch his favorite channel.

Antonio kissed Lovino and went to take a shower.

"How about I tell you two about something magical?" the kittens mewled and nuzzled against Lovino as he began to tell them about his own self being a kitten.

"All because of that wish, I was able to have a permanent home, a wonderful boyfriend(but don't tell him I said that or he'll never let me live it down) and two cute kittens." He didn't notice how their eyes lit up brightly.

Lovino smiled softly at the kittens. Tristán purred as he rubbed up against Lovino's hand. His sister just sat in the corner of the couch, glaring.

"I've always wanted kittens of my own ..." Lovino smiled, reaching out and petting Romana's head. She hissed lightly and swatted at his hand, but her little claws barely scratched him. Lovino laughed lightly, "But I did become human ... and I'm a man ... Antonio is a man ... we can't have kids together.

"We could adopt ... Antonio has mentioned this before ... Though ..." he rubbed their heads softly, earning purrs and hisses, "I think you two are perfect. I can be your mama," he froze, his cheeked reddening, "I mean ... daddy ... and I can pretend you're mine, right?"

His answer was Tristán curling up under his chin and falling asleep. Romana also walked close to him. She laid down beside her brother and slowly raised her little face to Lovino's, pressing her nose softly against him.

He chuckled and kissed her head, "I love you, too. Good night."

The two were laid in Lovino's old cat bed and Lovino smiled, joining Antonio for bed.

"Thank you, Antonio, they are cute …" Antonio kissed Lovino softly, "I'm glad you like them~!"

Lovino yawned and fell asleep, curled up against Antonio's chest.

The peacefully sleeping didn't last long, though.

"MAMA!"

"PAPA!"

Antonio sat up in bed, wondering who the hell was in his apartment. Their door burst open and Lovino jumped up as well, only to be tackled by a five year old child, "Mama! We made the wish, too!"

"What the …?" Lovino looked at the little boy in confusion. He smiled a toothy grin and hugged onto Lovino. Lovino looked at Antonio, whom was having a similar problem with a little girl.

"Um … Antonio … who are they?"

"I don't know …"

The girl looked up and pouted, "Mama doesn't 'member us?"

"But … mama just put us to bed a while ago!" the boy argued.

"Romana? Tristán?" Lovino stared in amazement and confusion. The boy smiled brightly and tightened his grip on Lovino's waist, "Yay! We made the wish to be human, too! So that mama could have kids like he said he wanted!"

Antonio looked at Lovino, whom blushed a dark red, "It's not what you think, jerk! Don't get any funny ideas!"

"Aww~! Lovi wanted babies?" Antonio leaned over and pulled Lovino into his arms, "How cute~! We have kids now~!"

Romana and Tristán tackled the two adults in a huge hug.

"We should introduce them to their uncles Feli and Ludwig~!" Antonio laughed. Lovino just blushed a dark red and attempted to kick Antonio.

Antonio laughed and kissed Lovino sweetly, "I love you, sweetheart~"

"Yeah, yeah … whatever … I love you, too …" Lovino hid the smile he had, staring at his growing family.

* * *

><p><em>oh the crack~ there's just so much of it! ^_^ I love Tristán and Romana~ they are my ocs for Lovi and Toni's kids~ <em>

_~Lady Pyrien  
><em>


End file.
